


【刷新HP AU】Catpara

by lululia



Series: Catpara-HP!AU [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululia/pseuds/lululia
Summary: 1）标题基本与内容无关2）宝钻XHP crossover，大体上是个主打小打小闹和玩梗的逗比故事，也不会有什么萌萌的galgame的感觉……3）主CP刷新和（如果我能写到的话在很后面会出现的）牌安牌，我也不知道会有多少副CP，反正看着像的就是。4）前方超大量私设，OOC反应





	1. Chapter 1

这一天里三把扫帚的生意不算热闹，若是在人多到要等座的时候，Aredhel是不好意思独占一张桌子等人的，但今天就连店堂最好的位置也没有坐满过。她找了个角落的位置，数着来往的客人打发时间。

Celegorm推门进来时已经是近半个小时后了。

他个子很高，肩膀宽阔，金发上沾着雪沫，一时间几乎所有目光都向门口飘去。他徒劳地缩着脖子，拉起大红色的围巾挡住脸向Aredhel小跑过来。

Aredhel使劲憋着笑，决定不追究某些问题了。

“新围巾不错。”

Celegorm拉开她对面的椅子坐下来，捻着围巾金红相间的流苏露出尴尬的笑容：“我妈的色感永远都那么糟，这看起来就像你们格兰芬多队的粉丝周边一样。”

“至少我觉得比你们斯莱特林那个绿油油的好多了。”Aredhel说，“以前有没有人说过红色很适合你？”

“有，我爸，他认为我们全家都适合红色。”

“不，大伯的审美观是论外的。”Aredhel缩了缩肩膀，似乎角落里有一个不存在的Feanor正盯着她，“你见过Godric·Gryffindor年轻时候的画像吗？和你长得很像。”

“确实很多人说过我应该被分去你们那边。”

“那你当初怎么选了斯莱特林？”

Celegorm无辜地说：“关我什么事，这都是那顶破帽子的问题。我觉得它一直记着我爸的仇。而且现在说这个也没用，我都快毕业了。”

他撇了撇嘴，似乎是想做个轻松点的表情。Aredhel机敏地注意到他其实完全没有开玩笑的心情，一副罕见的，心不在焉的样子。Celegorm向来玩得一手烂牌，因为他的表情就是思考的同步直播，就算隔着围巾Aredhel也能感受到他像只燃烧的香炉一样散发着焦虑。

“怎么了？你今天找我出来的目的不是晒你的新围巾吧？”

“嗯？不是，我本来有件事想问你。”Celegorm蹙起浅色的眉毛，“我刚才在来的路上又稍微有点后悔。”

“所以你迟到了半个小时。”

“这是因为我睡过头了，抱歉。”

Aredhel的左手放在桌子下，不自觉地揉捻着桌布的边缘。

“其实我一开始就不该找你的，这个时期我们俩单独见面被人看见了不太好，而且又……呃，没什么用。可我后来又找不到你，也忘记找人跟你说算了不用来了。”

“哦，那么你想问我的是什么？”

“跟你说了也没用。”

Aredhel往前倾身：“你倒是先说啊，你怎么就能断定我这里没有……你想要的答案？”

“好吧。”

Celegorm看着她，脸上开始弥漫起和他围巾一样的颜色。

“你知道Curvo在哪吗？”

Aredhel愣了有好几秒钟，好像Celegorm刚才冲她汪汪叫了几声。

“……在他该在的地方？”她艰难地找回对舌头的控制，“宿舍或教室或图书馆……”

“要真是这样我就不用找你了。”

不是这样你也不该找我，Aredhel心想，你明明是这个学校里唯一能掌握那家伙行踪的人。

“我只是碰巧想到你们这学期选了同一门课。”

“但他几乎从不去上课，你也是知道的。”

Celegorm的脸色刷地白下来，无力地辩解：“我也是没办法才——抱歉，我觉得这几天我脑子都有点不正常了。”

“‘这几天’？”Aredhel敏锐地捕捉到重点。

“从四天前开始我就找不到他了，我去了所有能找的地方，还去问了鬼魂和厨房里的家养小精灵，他们连他的一撮头发都没看见。”

“听起来确实有点不正常，可你也有点神经过敏了。”她抢在Celegorm火气上头之前说，“这是在学校里。”

“一所包含了你能想到的一切危险要素的学校。”

“你醒醒Turkafinwe，你亲爱的小弟弟已经五年级了而不是五岁，他不会把自己送给刻耳柏洛斯当午饭的。”

Celegorm沉闷地点了下头，表示他勉强听进去了，他的脸色依旧白得发青，像展览柜里的瓷器罐子。

Aredhel感觉先前喝下去的小半瓶黄油啤酒在胃里翻腾起来，淹没了之前那些粘稠的难以形容的情绪——这是Celegorm啊，Aredhel！她心中响起一个声音，你十年前信誓旦旦地要打败黑魔头Feanor领回家的人，他从来没找你帮过什么忙，现在说“我不知道”然后放着不管你就挫爆了。

她越过桌子，重重地把手拍在Celegorm的肩膀上，令后者猛地一抖。

“这样吧，我来帮你找。”

“什，什么？”Celegorm的思绪在大转弯时失事了，老半天才回到正道上，“哦，好吧，谢谢，但是我觉得……”

“你觉得什么啊，不就是丢了个弟弟吗，包在我身上——丢十个我都能给你找回来，Argon小时候掉井里都被我捞出来了。”她兴致高昂地说，“你不可能找遍整个霍格沃茨，万一他只是躲在一个你没法去的地方呢？”

“比如？”

“格兰芬多。”

Celegrom惊悚地看着她。

Aredhel做了个鬼脸：“开玩笑的。”

那之后她硬拖着Celegorm去逛街，路上经过了不止一双他们不认识但明显认识他们的眼睛，Aredhel干脆堂而皇之地拉起Celegrom的胳膊，后者像是忘记了自己之前说过什么一样默许了。

到告别的时候，Celegorm肩上积压的阴云已经稀薄了不少。

Aredhel带着略微膨胀的自豪感回到格兰芬多的塔楼，一如既往地，公共休息室中央的大壁炉熊熊燃烧着，在四周的深红色挂帘和砖墙上投下火光。她忽然想起她正要寻找的那个难搞的堂亲曾经带着一脸踩着狗屎似的表情评价这里“简直像个火灾现场”。

看在他父亲的份上，鬼知道他有多讨厌格兰芬多，大概踏进这里就要心肌梗塞了吧。她之前为什么会不假思索地认为他在这里呢？

她步履轻快地走上楼去。

果然还是去别的地方问问看吧。

·

当Elenwe带着那串钥匙回到他眼前时，他几乎要兴奋得厥过去，那感觉就像在沙洲孤岛上快饥渴至死的落难者忽然被头顶的椰子砸中。胸腔里激动的震荡令他每一根毛发都竖了起来。

他已经等了太久了，时间在昏暗的环境中似乎会减慢流速，他尝试过逼迫自己睡眠，换来的结果只是因焦虑无法入眠造成的更深的焦虑，以及无数关于不祥未来的幻想。不过他现在真是无比庆幸这一点，不然他不会有足够的时间用来思考和说服Elenwe。

现在的他很难使用钥匙，不过他做到了，Elenwe瞪着硕大的蓝眼睛，蹲在一旁认真地打量着他的动作。她是个好女孩，漂亮又和善，但他不认为她能学会这一手……而且也没什么用不是吗？Turgon又不会这么残忍地对待她。

他镇静了片刻，推开铁栏门，从牢笼中钻出来。

该死的，不知道要花多久才能洗掉这身鸟屎味。

而且事情还没完。

首先需要一根魔杖——他无声地踱过深红色的小地毯，一转头就在四柱床旁的矮柜顶上找到了目标，因为它的主人是个永远都把东西放在最显眼位置的笨蛋，现在还把头缩在被子里睡得像头死猪。他脑中很快浮现出几十条充满报复意味的咒语，这几乎是不可控的，他努力把不需要的念头甩出去。

不想惹更多麻烦的话，一忘皆——

他和床上熟睡的身影都猛地一抖。

Elenwe不知什么时候把刚才装着他的笼子放倒了，他惊恐地回头看见，因为某些不为人知的好奇心她开始在地板上滚动这玩意，发出足以惊醒僵尸的哐啷哐啷声。

——你他妈又不是仓鼠，为什么会对滚笼子产生兴趣啊？！

床上的人坐起来，以他现在的视角看过去那身影庞大魁梧得不可思议，日光拖长的影子没过他脚下，带着惺忪的钝感。

还来得及，只要在他反应过来之前抢到魔杖！他咬紧牙关，被缓慢转来的视线追逼着，纵身向矮柜扑过去。

“你怎么……”

砰！

“……想不开啊？！”

剧烈的昏眩和钝痛中，他看见名为Finrod的蠢货兼罪魁祸首掀开被子跳下床，将他瘫软的身体一把捞起来，这么多天来他终于在那天杀的洋洋得意的脸上看到了一丝计划不通的慌张，他本来该高兴一点的，如果不是这样……

他没有变回去。

意识彻底陷入黑暗之前他惊恐地发现。

他，好像变不回去了。

……

“Curufinwe？你还活着吗Curufinwe？！活着的话喵一声？喂Curufinwe……”

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

疼。

脑袋超疼。

而且有人在摸他，超恶心地，从脑袋到脖子到背上到……“把手拿开。”

背上的重量迅速消失了。“你醒了啊。”

Curufin睁开眼睛，视线被一人一猫两张硕大的脸占去了百分之九十，剩下百分之十是在两者神似的金毛。Finrod和Elenwe以一种关切得叫人不舒服的目光打量着他，Elenwe还低下头来，在他脑门上一口一口地舔着。“感觉怎么样？回忆一下，第五十一页一个自然段是什么？”Finrod趴在床上，下巴下支着一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》。

“……看到只有这么做才能让她高兴，男巫抽出魔杖，打开水晶匣子的锁，剖开自己的胸膛，把那颗长毛的心脏放回了原来的地方。”

“很好，看起来还没傻——你刚才差点把我吓心梗了。”Finrod把书丢到一边，像鼓励似地揉了揉他多毛的耳朵，加了一句“要是你把脑子撞坏了Feanaro伯父会放火烧了我家的。”

……难道在你看来把他儿子关鸟笼里塞在床底下整整两天就没问题了吗？他在挫败和无力感中茫然地想。

不对，都这个时候了吐槽这个有什么用？

“我知道你现在对我恨得要死，但为此自杀你不觉得有点得不偿失吗？你要是实在不喜欢鸟笼就直说嘛，事情总是有得商量的。”

“不，我没想……”

Curufin吸了口气，在一身浓密黑毛的掩饰下因不存在的寒冷颤栗着：“……我，我认输了。”他艰难地开口，听见自己的声音衰弱得像濒死的昆虫的嗡鸣，“你就……放过我吧。”

Finrod英俊的脸凝固成一个滑稽的表情：“哈？”

“我说我认输了，你爱怎么样就怎么样吧——告诉我爸，告诉校长，告诉魔法部把我丢进阿兹卡班都好，都随你便。”要是可以的话，Curufin想在Finrod的枕头上刨个洞把自己埋起来，“求，求你放我走。”

“原来真的撞傻了。”Finrod喃喃道。

“我没事，我很清醒，真的。”某种意义上，清醒对现在的他来说是最大的负担，它会令他把现在说的每句话牢牢记上一辈子。

“那就很没说服力了啊。我们昨晚最后一次对话时你还是一副要把我碎尸万段的样子。”

“但我的态度和结果没有关系不是吗？”

Finrod“哦”了一声。

“反正你也什么都知道了，我知道你恨……没那么容易放过我。但你差不多也该看够我的洋相了吧？”

Elenwe喉底发出细微的声音，用柔软的爪子蹭他。Curufin知道自己现在大概是个什么悲惨的样子，现在要是有人突然走进来，肯定会以为Finrod在虐待宠物。他抬起眼睛，从嗓子里挤出最后一句话：“解开你的咒语，放我走吧。”

Finrod的嘴巴张了又合，一副欲言又止的样子。

“咒语？”

“让我变不回去的咒语——别装傻，看着我自以为能抢到你的魔杖结果差点一头撞死在你的床头柜上有意思吗？”

“没意思，我根本不知道你在说什么。”

他们趴在床上沉默地对视着，阳光从Curufin身后的窗子投射进来，照亮了Finrod丰软的金发和瓷白的脸颊。

他看起来无辜纯洁得像尊圣母像。

Curufin的理智很快随着先行一步的自尊蒸发了。

·

Finrod成功用一发统统石化让Curufin安静了下来。

所幸以前当魁地奇球员是的敏捷和本能反应还没从他身上消失，问题解决得还挺快，他靠在床柱边和像只猫布偶一样僵直地倒在床上两眼喷火的Curufin对视着，觉得自己需要重新去洗把脸，还需要一顿早餐。而且让Curufin单独待着远比他浪费口水瞎劝解效果好，Curufin是个聪明人，稍微冷静一下就能想明白怎么做足够理智有效。就像Finrod五天前刚把他抓回来拴在床脚上时，他发现自己的绝对劣势后就没有在Finrod面前反抗过，只是暗中计划着逃脱。

换言之，能够让他像生吞整公斤超辣比比多味豆一样暴跳如雷要和别人拼个你死我活的事情肯定不是个玩笑。

Finrod冲着镜子里那张英俊的脸皱起眉头。本质上来说，他挺怕麻烦的，虽然现在就连他自己都不太确定这点了。

他抱着一盒圣诞节收到的巧克力回到床边。乱糟糟的床上只有Curufin倒在那里，石化解开后，身形娇小的黑猫瘫下来，看起来提不起劲去挠Finrod的脸了，身上的长毛蓬乱纠葛，一副饱受欺凌可怜巴巴的样子。

“你饿吗？Turukano那里有猫粮。”

“不用了。”

Curufin干巴巴地说，这是可以商量的口气。

“那就来说说你的事。”Finrod往嘴里塞了块巧克力，“什么叫‘让你变不回去’？”

黑猫把埋在爪子里的脸露出来，斜着银色的眼睛看他，往前伸了下爪子，收回来，又往前伸了一下。Finrod好奇地端详着他扒拉空气的动作。“就是这样，我恢复不了人形了。”黑猫低声说，“真的和你没有关系？”

“我发誓没有。”

“哦，对，你用不着，反正我被关在鸟笼里也同样不能变回去。”黑猫有气无力地说。

“这是个……严重的问题吗？”

Curufin盯着自己刚才伸出去的爪子，沉默了一阵：“我感觉是的。”

“感觉。”

“阿尼马吉靠的就是感觉——掌握了正确的感觉就可以变化，反过来说没感觉就变不了。”

“是猫当久了一时间找不到变回人的‘感觉’了吗？”

“不对，是‘感觉’不起作用了。”

Finrod尽己所能地思考了一会儿：“我能理解为是你的魔法出问题了吗？”

Curufin大概是做出了某种放在真人脸上会相当狰狞的表情，可他现在从头到尾黑得像从墨桶里捞出来的，唯一可分辨的五官只有眼睛，根本没有什么神态可言。“我从开始学习阿尼马吉起就没有出过错，别把我和那些被反噬的不合格玩意混为一谈。”

“话是这么说。”Finrod耸肩，“但你又没有证，谁知道你到底合不合格？”

“根本不需要证，我现在没躺在圣芒戈里学鸭子叫而是在这里跟你说话已经足够证明这一点了。”

Curufin嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，重新蜷起来把脸埋在尾巴里，不搭理他了。

然而这恰好将他隐晦的不安暴露在了Finrod眼中。一个外行都能想到的事情不可能不在他的考虑范围当中，Finrod想，他只是不想承认有这个可能性。他的耳朵尖竖起来的时候Finrod就猜到他们应该想到一块去了，也不知道这是不是阿尼马格斯变身的副作用，在他的印象中人形的Curufin就基本没有过面无表情之外的表情。

不对，Finrod忽然想到，他们以前就没正式见过几面。

就连那个时候他也只是在飞天扫帚上远远地望向看台而已，在倾盆暴雨中他连游走球都没看清，所以那个Curufin的身影说不定只是他根据声音联想出来的。

Finrod有一瞬间感到空荡荡的胃里翻腾起来：“我只是猜测一下。”

“……有什么好猜的。”

“嗯？”

缩成海胆状的黑猫动了动：“还是说猜到了你就放我走？”

Finrod挑起一边眉毛：“我认为这两件事不能相提并论。”

“哦，那这样不是恰好合你的意吗？”Curufin冷笑，“想笑就笑吧。现在还装什么好心？”

“我——”

空置的鸟笼还倒在地上，它被Elenwe滚到床脚边卡住了，此时被Finrod不经意的视线扫过。模糊的回答在脑中还未成型时，宿舍的门被推开了。先前被他们吓得半死，躲回豪华猫窝里的Elenwe轻快地向门口跑去，跃进一个高个子少年怀抱里。

“想我了？”Turgon抱着爱猫亲了两口，看见Finrod坐在床边上眼神微妙地看着这边，“只有你一个人在吗？”

“当然。”

“我刚才在门口好像听见你在和别人说话。”

Finrod赶紧挤出微笑：“你听错了。”

Turgon“哦”了一声，从不苟言笑的脸上很难看出他对这明显的敷衍有什么想法，不过Finrod向来是他完美逻辑思维的死角。“你不是也有课吗，又逃了？”他习惯性地相信了好友无辜的笑脸，“这样不太好吧，小心Manwe教授挂掉你。”

“我没想逃课——但我的猫今天没什么精神。”

“你的……哦，这孩子。”Turgon将Elenwe抱回窝里，凑过来看了一眼死了似地瘫倒的黑猫，同情地叹了口气：“我早就说过没你这样养猫的，我要是它早就一头撞死自己了。”

“……”

“怎么了？你这心虚的表情。”

Finrod撇开视线：“没事，就是突然觉得‘养猫’很麻烦。”

“你养好自己就不错了。不过说到麻烦……我倒是有一件更麻烦的事要告诉你。”

像是仍然质疑第三人的存在，Turgon扫视宿舍，然后弯下腰，附在Finrod耳边低声道。

“Beren想找你。”

 

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

他艰难地思考了很多事情，然后终于抵制不住生理上的疲惫，睡了过去。  
在梦里他搅拌着一口坩埚，里头沸煮着黑糊糊的粘稠的凝胶状物质，他不敢肯定自己在制造什么，但没有任何一种成功的魔药会煮成这样。这令他非常愤怒——从他这辈子第一次使用坩埚起他就没有经历过失败。  
他试图用捞起锅底未融化的物质寻找原因，长柄勺被锅里的东西黏在了里头，他费了好一番力气才把勺子拔出来，只见上头结着一大块东西，像是个巨大的棒棒糖，黑色凝胶向下滴淌，显露出某种金色的丝状物。  
“听说他差点摔断了脖子。”  
“差点？才不是差点，不然这是什么。”  
他吓得丢下勺子，在上千人的窃窃私语中从锅边退开，暴雨浇在头上，流进衣领，渗进皮肤里。他仰起头，这个时候他应该仰着头，视线尽头有另一个视线，然后那个遥远的影从高空中笔直地坠落下来。  
他知道那会落在他的坩埚里。  
•  
Curufin感觉阳光照射在他的眼皮上，温暖而带着些微刺痒感。  
他翻了个身，让腹部取代被晒得暖烘烘的背面的位置。他不是Celegorm那样对室外阳光渴求到巴不得以光合作用过活的人，但在这副形态下他无法抵抗兽类低级的本能，即使早就醒了过来脑子也被烘得迷迷糊糊的，想干脆融成一滩猫泥。霍格沃茨有着所有古堡固有的通病，就是采光差，除了魁地奇球场……  
他腾地蹦起来。  
难怪梦里的声音如此真实，一直延伸到朦胧的现实里。他紧张地环视周围，观众席上有一些零星的人影，空中传来魁地奇球员们的喊声，数个乘着飞天扫帚的身影如同扑食的蝙蝠般灵活地穿梭于阳光中，他近乎恐惧地在那些嗖嗖飞行的黑点中寻找某个人。  
“别看了，那是赫奇帕奇队。”  
Finrod优美的声音从头顶传来，Curufin反应过来自己刚才其实是在对方大腿上滚来滚去时差点又要跳起来，Finrod用手臂环住他不让他掉下去。“这个赛季他们也很拼，现在看起来不管哪个学院都很难占到别人便宜。”他眯着眼睛仰望着晴空，“我没那么蠢，不会带着你往Turkafinwe枪口上撞的。”  
“……我现在这幅样子也不能见他。”  
Finrod垂下眼：“嗯？我以为他肯定知道你是阿尼马格斯？”  
“他在这里的话我该怎么跟他解释你的问题，你想他把你揍个半身不遂？还是说你们媚娃都不长脑子？”  
“我只有八分之一的媚娃血统。”Finrod说，“而且我没有搞错的话你刚才在为我的人身安全考虑？”  
“不，我只是不想那个蠢货在毕业前惹出什么问题。”Curufin吸了口气，“他现在也不应该为这种小事分心。”  
“听你的口气，你似乎已经想好‘这种小事’该怎么处理了？”  
“没，但现在只能先等一段时间看看情况。我的神智很清醒，所以事情不会很糟……大概。正好一般也没有人会关心我的行踪，只需要躲过Turko就好了。”Curufin不情不愿地刨着Finrod的裤子，“现在看来你的宿舍是最合适的地方。”  
“他找不到你不也一样会担心？”  
“总好过直接告诉他，反正我又不是他儿子，用不着做什么都跟他通报一声。”   
Finrod若有所思地摸着下巴，虽然看起来他更像把手放在Curufin的脑袋上或者别的地方。  
“顺便一提，这件事绝对有你的责任，如果你打算现在撇干净关系我会真的去找他来揍你。”  
Finrod露出大大的笑容，看起来像是在发光：“我要是想撇干净关系的话明明应该掐死你而不是放跑你。”  
“……”  
“开玩笑的。”  
你管这个叫玩笑？Curufin咬着牙想。  
生活在水边的精灵媚娃除了一些先天性的魔法外和人类没什么差别，甚至能和人类生孩子，但实际上并没有证据表明她们的思维方式也和人类一样。Curufin并不熟悉他婶婶那边的家庭，可Finrod的存在似乎就是对这个理论的优秀佐证，而这还只是仅仅八分之一的表现。  
看在阳光的份上他现在不想，也没力生气，连Finrod那只肆无忌惮地揉弄他长毛的手都不想理。  
“看来Turukano说的没错。只要有阳光和小鱼干猫咪就可以原谅一切。”  
“哈？这就是你特地把我带到这鬼地方来的原因？打算用打发动物的方法打发我？”  
“不是‘特地’，是顺便。”Finrod说，扬起头往四周张望，“我在等人。”  
Curufin的耳朵在警惕和不祥的预感中竖了起来：“谁？”  
“哦，来了。”  
往他们的方向走来的有三个人，两个穿着赫奇帕奇校服的女生和一个……Curufin被自己的呼吸噎住了。虽然没听说过Finrod在校内约过什么女孩，不过姑且算是个有名的帅哥，想找个人陪他打发周末或者无聊的逃课时间再容易不过了。Curufin以往相当讨厌这种浪费时间和智商的轻浮活动，可他现在非常希望她们中的某个人现在就过来跟Finrod调情——两个一起也行。  
但第一个女孩对他们视若无睹地走过去了，第二个礼貌地向Finrod称赞了“你的猫真可爱”，在Finrod回以微笑后也跑走了。最终停在他们面前的，果然，只有，那个……  
Beren·Erchamion。  
猫的感官太好了，那家伙由远及近的脚步声，衣服沙沙作响都清晰得诡异，最终都变成愤怒或别的什么焚烤Curufin理智的滋滋作响。  
那时也是这个样子，Beren拿着金色飞贼穿过人群，以礼貌而不经意的口气向他借刀子。就像四周没有嘈杂的起哄也没有暴雨，先前球场上什么都没发生，他们只是在学校的走廊转角偶然撞在一起。Curufin想来给他来个强力一忘皆空爆头——没错他确实可以做到，并且满脑子都是这个念头——把眼前的脑袋初始化到三岁，他差点把口袋里的魔杖捏折，结果Beren还是健健康康地离开了。  
影子像雨水一样把阳光洒落在他蓬松毛发间的温暖冲刷殆尽。  
总而言之，他讨厌Beren·Erchamion。  
更别说丫到现在还欠着他一把撬坏的刀没有赔。  
·  
“这是，你养的猫吗？”  
“嗯，可爱吗？”  
Beren为难地站在离Finrod差不多一米远的地方，好像Finrod旁边有个看不见的墙壁：“……它是不是有点怕我？”  
应该是讨厌你吧？Finrod想，如果Curufin是只河豚或青蛙现在肯定已经炸成球了，刚才被太阳晒得没脾气的黑猫手感是柔软的，现在则僵硬得像是多长了一圈骨头，令他不由有些遗憾。“没办法，它不喜欢见人，今早还一直跟我闹脾气。”他不动声色地把Curufin包进外套里裹着，但他自己也不太清楚这么做有什么实际作用。  
“听起来很辛苦啊。”  
Beren最终选择隔着一个座位坐下：“Luthien之前说过想养一只大型犬，我光是想着要带它出去跑圈就崩溃了。还劝她养只猫代替算了。”  
“听起来她不喜欢猫。”  
“这很难说，不过她对猫的看法很奇怪。有一次她在看学校里的野猫，就是那只黄色的大个子，好像每个女生都喜欢的……啊，对了，是叫Tevildo。”Beren挠了挠头，他的头发乱糟糟的，“我本以为她想抱回去养，但结果她一脸严肃地问我‘你觉不觉得它哪里不对？’。我回答不知道好像还被她嫌弃了……”  
Finrod点了点头，球场上赫奇帕奇队的队员收队休息了，像归林的飞鸟般降落下来。  
“Luthien怎么了？”  
Beren惶然瞪大了眼睛：“我还什么都没说啊。”  
“来都来了，你想跟我绕几个圈子？”  
“……你从别人那里听说过了吗？我还以为消息已经按Thingol先生要求被封锁了。”  
“我只是随口一猜。”Finrod挑起一边眉毛，“不过听起来比我估计的糟糕多了。”  
Beren盯着自己放在大腿上的双手，Finrod一开始就注意到他的眼眶下淤积的青黑色，起初他以为那是过于强烈的阳光投下的阴影。“本来我不该来麻烦你的，这次不是我们能解决的问题。”Beren说，“唉，但是像Thingol先生要求的那样干等着也没用，我也想尽自己的力调查一些事情。毕竟关于这件事他们不一定懂得比我们更多——除非他们真的打算去找Feanor先生。”  
窝在外套里的黑猫像受到电击般剧烈地颤抖了一下。  
“我想了一个晚上，觉得还是该找你商量一下——因为我有种预感到了那一步我们会有大麻烦。”  
何止大麻烦。Finrod感觉自己在冬季的室外开始冒汗。Beren并非巫师家庭出身，本身对各类小道消息又很迟钝，能不慌不忙地说出“去找Feanor”这几个词，也许直到现在Feanor对他来说还是个都市传说一类听起来很厉害但又没有实感的东西。但在Finrod这里感觉就完全不是那么回事了——据他父亲Finarfin所说，他出生的那年Feanor屈尊大驾到他们家探望，还抱过他。他当然没有这样的记忆，但小时候有很长一段时间他光是在报纸上看见Feanor的照片都会腿软，至于原因他一点都不想知道。  
而他们这些小屁孩闹出事的中值得让Feanor插一脚的就只有……  
“Silmaril，关于那个，你还知道什么吗？”  
Finrod嘴角抽动一下：“是指哪方面？”  
“它不只是一块很漂亮的石头吧？”   
“当然不是，但没人知道除此之外它还是什么。它……Silmaril把Luthien怎么了吗？”Finrod说，“她不是已经保管它很长一段时间了吗？”  
“是的，所以他们现在不敢定论具体是不是Silmaril的原因。哦，他们也不知道那玩意确实就是Silmaril。”Beren无意识地搓起手来，“但是不会有别的原因了，有些只有一直在Luthien身边的我才能知道的事情，可我不敢说，Thingol先生不一定会相信我，而且我不能给你再带来麻烦了……还有Turkafinwe，他今年要毕业了，那件事情要是被翻出来会很糟糕吧。”  
Curufin突然挣开了Finrod的外套，伸出一只乱蓬蓬的脑袋，Beren低头扫了一眼，就被凶恶得像是要喷射阿瓦达索命的眼神吓呆了。那颗可怜又迟钝，纠缠在成堆的问题中的脑袋大概永远也想不明白为何一只初次见面的猫会带着比Thingol还露骨的敌意。  
Curufin绕过那只想把他塞回外套里的手，跳上Finrod的肩膀，在他耳边磨蹭着。  
Finrod沉默了一阵：“带我去见见Luthien吧，可以吗？”  
“呃，嗯，Thingol先生想把她转去圣芒戈治疗，但好像还有什么事情没有谈妥，她现在还在医务室里。”Beren皱起眉，“但是你去也不能怎么样啊。”  
“你还记得吧，我有八分之一的精灵血统。”Finrod拍了拍Beren肩膀，“我见到她的话说不定会……得到解决问题的启示。”  
“……你当你是圣女贞德吗？”  
“我不是，但我知道如果这件事惊动了那位Feanor先生，我们都得像贞德一样被他串起来做烧烤。”  
Beren咽了口唾沫，看着Finrod严肃的表情和愤恨地撕咬着他金发的娇小黑猫，最终一脸悚然地点了点头，  
它刚才好像在说话……一定是我这几天太累了，一定是。  
他如此说服自己。  
·  
“你确定？Turkafinwe说他总是在鼓捣什么奇奇怪怪的魔药，复方汤剂之类的变容药剂对他来说应该不在话下吧？”  
医务室里并不如想象中那样安静。  
“但是有什么必要这么做？他为人确实很差劲，但又不是变态，如果是专门为了躲开Turkafinwe……那就更加没有必要了，以他的能力肯定能找出比女生宿舍更体面的地方呆着。”一个冷静优美的女生的声音隔着门传过来：“你刚跟我说的时候我本以为这件事有可能和他有关，但认真想想也不对。”  
“说的也是。”  
Finrod在门前停了一下，等着后头系鞋带的Beren赶上来，他打开门，走向Beren指着靠窗的角落里拉起围帘的地方。他们并不是唯二的探望者——这直接说明了在霍格沃茨的封锁消息就是搞笑——Aredhel在看见两个男生掀开帘子时愣住了：“Findarato，你怎么……猫？”。  
Curufin一声不吭转头钻进Finrod背后的兜帽里，他的体格比起普通的猫娇小不少，刚好能容纳在帽子里，只有一部分过长的毛从边缘溢出来，蹭着Finrod的脖子。  
坐在病床边的还有一个金发的少女，她扬起和Finrod酷似的，妖精般的脸庞：“你捡来的？”Galadriel以一种不怀希望的冷淡眼神看着他，“你不是连蟑螂都养不活的体质吗？”  
“我从没有养过蟑螂，所以你的指责是没有证据的。”Finrod温和地回应自家妹妹，“你们为什么在这里？”  
“Artanis来看望Luthien，而我找她有点事，就顺路跟了过来。”Aredhel抢在Galadriel之前回答，“我们现在就回去了。”  
“那么，回见？”  
Galadriel从椅子上站起来，冲大哥和有些紧张的Beren点了点头，掀开帘子走了出去，Aredhel跟在她后面。不过帘子放下不多一会儿，后者又退了回来，正好和从金发与衣料间刚探出脑袋的Curufin面对面。随着Aredhel“哦”的一声轻叫。Finrod感到柔软的黑猫往后一翻顺着他的外套里侧滚了下去，   
Finrod把扒拉在他皮带上扑腾的猫捡回肩膀上：“有事吗？”  
“你这几天见过Curufinwe吗？”  
“我快有整一年没见过他了。”Finrod用好奇的口气问，“怎么了，你为什么会想到找他？”  
“你……就当我无聊吧，要是你见到他能跟我说一声吗？”  
“好的。”  
Aredhel冲他感激地笑了笑，离开了，Finrod听见了门扣被轻轻合上的声音，这次室内确实是只有他们三个……加一个病床上的Luthien了。  
她还是很美，Finrod回忆起之前与她初次近距离面对面时那种仿佛无法呼吸却又不舍得将视线挪开半寸的感觉，他自认是个矜持冷静的人，但世上似乎只有Beren一个人（不知是太迟钝了还是怎么地）能自如地在她的气场中生存。现在她紧闭着双眼，呼吸安定缓慢，看起来只是很普通地睡着了。唯一能称得上异样的只有她过于苍白的皮肤，和身下的白床单有的一比。Finrod没有仔细看——即使Beren完全不介意，随便盯着别人毫无防备的漂亮女朋友看也挺失礼的——但有一瞬间他确实觉得Luthien像是一堆完美的硅胶。  
黑猫的嘀咕和细腻绒毛蹭在他耳边：“像死了一样。”  
“最早是她的室友Nimloth发现的，结果她像这样睡了快一周了。Este女士仔细地检查过，说是没有被下咒或是中毒的迹象。”Beren说，“Thingol先生说什么都不信……但Luthien平时总是很谨慎的。”  
毕竟她长得那么漂亮，还有一个那么不谨慎的男友。“她只是这样睡着吗，没有别的问题？”  
“理论上是没有，不过……你往后站站，注意眼睛。”  
Beren犹豫地搓着手，在Finrod困惑的注视中，他弯下腰把盖到Luthein胸口的厚被子拉开一点。  
真的只是一点而已，Finrod以他最后的视力担保，然后喷涌而出的白光就淹没了他，就像把自己的脸近距离地伸到喷泉前，接着拧开了水阀。他向后退去，脚跟绊倒旁边的凳子，整个人向后仰倒，坠落的感觉漫长而熟悉，他听见Curufin发出不知是猫叫还是脏话的怒吼。  
“没事吧？！”Beren赶紧将被子拉上，跑到他身边。  
还好，是屁股，而不是脖子着的地。  
Finrod把手从眼前拿开，这还是那个天气明媚，空气中满溢着阳光的下午。他透过视网膜上残留的彩光茫然望着Beren的脸：“你应该直接叫我闭上眼睛。”  
“哪有这么夸张。”Beren说，“只要不盯着看就好了。”  
Finrod不打算就迟钝的问题与Beren多说，他们以前在魁地奇训练的时候交流过够多这类问题了，他站起来，把刚刚踢倒的椅子扶正。看见Curufin跟没事猫似地蹲在Luthien床边上时他隐约感到了被背叛的不满，但随即他在毛茸茸的猫脸上看出了呆滞和凝重的阴云。  
“Silmaril。”Finrod说，像是在陈述着另一个脑子里的念头，“她居然敢把那玩意戴在脖子上？”  
“呃，其实她总戴着，已经很久了——你之前圣诞节的时候不是送过她一条项链吗？她把Silmaril镶在了上面，然后就一直随身带着了。”  
“哈？”  
“当时不是总有流言猜测那场魁地奇比赛的赌注其实是Feanor藏在学校中的Silmaril吗——虽然事实确实如此。”Beren说，“Luthien说，比起藏着掖着，还不如光明正大地挂在脖子上。这样更不容易遭人怀疑，反正也没人能鉴定那玩意是真是假。”  
“话是这么说没错，但这玩意跟个探照灯似的……”  
下半句话消解在Finrod嘴里，他忽然愣住了。  
Beren忧郁地看着他的眼睛。  
“很奇怪对吧，它之前明明是不会发光的。”  
·  
“你昏迷了五天。”  
Galadriel对他说，他不知道妹妹责怨的话中有多少夸大成分，对他而言只是眼睛一闭一睁的工夫，他就从骚动的魁地奇球场转移到了温暖的床铺里，脖子僵硬得像根木棍。  
“出去？你想死吗？”Turgon从书本上抬起眼睛瞪着他，“Este女士说你的脖子至少还需要恢复一周才能撑起你的脑袋。”  
他不敢反驳严厉的好友，或是自己的身体状况，但他们至少该努力一下，把他的病床挪到室外或者将医务室的天花板变得像大堂那样什么的，让他感受下晴朗的天空干燥的空气。他没有说闭上眼睛时总是会错觉自己正随着雨水一同坠落。  
Aegnor和Angrod将每一束花和礼物举到他面前，声情并茂到肉麻地为他朗读来自各个人的慰问信，直到他把他们赶出去。  
被成堆的花篮簇拥着令他每天都感觉自己像是什么沉睡在水晶棺里供人瞻仰的公主，挤在床头柜最边缘的黄玫瑰的花盘悬挂在他视线边缘。他知道那两兄弟刻意跳过了这一束花附带的卡片，却把它放在了他能够稍微看得见的地方。他能猜到它来自何人之处，然后为它大概与另一个人无关而感到莫名的沉重，就像那天他的声音如铅水般灌进他体内时。  
他合上眼睛，再度苏醒时看见Beren与美丽的Luthien。  
“我们考虑了很久，最后觉得小Curufinwe应该没有说大话。”  
Beren捧着一个丝绒盒子，他往日的大意和迟钝像是被什么东西吃掉了，他小心翼翼的，像是站在风中的钢丝上。Luthien用手肘戳了他一下，示意他有话快说。  
不用打开，我并不想知道里面是什么。他的体内有另一个他在说话，精灵的直觉——如果他稀薄的血统里还残留着这样的玩意的话，那么是它该出声的时候了，尽管从各个方面来说这都是马后炮。  
那颗“漂亮的石头”安静地躺在盒子里。  
“这确实是Silmaril。”  
·  
“睡不着吗？”  
黑猫眯起发亮的眼睛沉默了一阵，似乎觉得这话有哪里不适合他们，又改口道：“你明天又打算翘课睡到中午？”  
“你在说这话之前是不是该稍微考虑一下自己的立场？翘课翘成都市传说的Curufinwe同学？”  
“给庸人准备的课程只会浪费我的时间而已。”  
Finrod轻声嗤笑，寝室里其他人的鼾声从黑暗的各个方向传来，他把自己的声音压在这不和谐的混响之下：“是啊，可我们庸人光是应付上课和考试就受够了，现在还要替伟大的Curufinwe们收拾烂摊子。”被微弱月光勾勒出的影子在他脑袋边窸窸窣窣地徘徊，“就算你把我挠秃了这也是事实。”  
“这都是你自找的。”  
Curufin小声而尖锐地说，喉咙里呼呼作响。  
“说的很对，所以我非常庆幸你将一起来分享这个麻烦。”  
“……”  
Finrod带着笑意说：“而且伟大的脑子应该多做点贡献——‘Feanor最喜欢的儿子’应该不是徒有虚名的吧？”  
“你还能更无赖一点吗？”  
Curufin喵喵地冒了几个脏词。  
Finrod翻了个身，像是雾气般，在黑暗中介于溶与不溶之间的黑猫蹲坐着，尾巴暴躁地在Finrod耳边扫来扫去。和一般的猫相比，Curufin明显缺乏对身后的警惕性。想几天前在魁地奇球场上刚次（对Curufin来说）挺不幸的偶遇时一样，Finrod轻而易举地将他一把揽起来，捞进被子里：“能，我敢说我不会是今晚失眠最严重的那个。”  
“……放开我。”  
“晚安。”  
Finrod闭上眼睛，感受着Curufin徒劳地在他手臂下挣扎，精疲力竭地嘟囔着“晚上我一定会被你个变态压死的……恶心人算什么本事，让我回笼子里啊……”，声音越来越小，直至察觉不到。  
他对明天忽然有了几分与现实不符的期待。


	4. Chapter 4

Celegorm站在破旧的陈列柜前。  
他应该是打算搞个扫除，在Aredhel看来是这样，他手里掂着把鸡毛掸子。虽然他根本没必要来当义务的扫除工，看起来也没有在打扫的样子。Aredhel刚乍眼一瞥，还以为他是一杆不知道被谁丢进来的衣帽架。  
她的存在很快便被觉察了。“Irisse，你在这里做什么？”Celegorm莫名地望着她。  
“Rog的飞天扫帚坏了，我来找一把备用的将就一下。”她扫视着一如既往地杂乱、狭窄的室内，“倒是你呆在这破储物室你做什么，冥想？”  
这个窄小的房间实际是堆放陈旧损坏的魁地奇用具的地方，大把大把的旧飞天扫帚在低年级飞行课以外的时候就像等着进锅炉的木材一样成堆地放在角落里。靠墙的架子上放着几个褪色的奖杯，和现在使用的奖杯造型相差很大，也不知道以前是用于什么用途的。旁边的木箱里Aredhel记得是破损的护具。Celegorm盯着的柜子里则放着不再使用的魁地奇球——下头用铁链绕了两圈紧紧锁起来的柜门里塞满了游走球，里头一直咣咣地震动着，她想起当初Duilin作死地打开了两层链子，结果被一群黄蜂似的游走球打得上蹿下跳的情景。放在上面玻璃门里的另外两种球则显得和平多了，小巧的金色飞贼在灯光下还泛着朦胧的光晕。  
“差不多，有时候我会来这里，因为没人。”  
“那我是打扰你……思考了吗？”  
Celegorm摇头：“反正也不是重要的事情。”  
一般人可不会在同时面对着人生最后一场魁地奇杯和N.E.W.T考试的节骨眼呆在储物间里思考人生……不，让Celegorm作为“思考人生”的主语本身就很奇怪，简直像是随机拼句游戏的生成结果。  
所以果然还是那件事。“Atarinke还是没有消息吗？没有出现也没有联系你？”  
“没有。”  
“我去找过很多人了，他们也都说没有见过，他明明长得那么显眼，我还在想他是不是用了复方汤剂什么的……”  
Celegorm的眼神这才精神起来，露出感兴趣的样子：“这听起来像是他会做的事情，不过动机是什么？毕竟不停地模仿成别人是很麻烦的。”  
“我怎么知道，也许他是做出了改进版的变容魔药，现在在自己身上做临床试验。”Aredhel耸了耸肩，“得了，我知道你觉得这个想法很搞笑。”  
“不，应该说挺有……创意的。”Celegorm说，“还有呢？”  
“还有……其实没有了。除了那个，呃，你知道Luthien的事了吗？就是她现在莫名其妙地长睡不醒什么的。”  
“还有这个事吗？她生病了？”  
“不，都这么说了肯定不是那么单纯的问题啊。”  
Celegorm镇静得有些出乎她意料，如果这是装的，Aredhel会相信Curufin失踪之谜的真相实际是他把Celegorm绑到什么地方藏了起来然后自己伪装成了哥哥的样子。不不不——她迅速把疯长的奇异念头甩出去。 “你觉得这两件事之间会有联系吗？Luthien和Atarinke……”  
“不会。”  
“……”  
“你不用这么较真的。”Celegorm宽慰地拍了拍她的肩膀，笑容像阳光一样穿过浑浊的空气，“前几天你还叫我不要把他当五岁小孩，我回去想了想觉得挺有道理的——毕竟他那么聪明，我都能想到的问题他肯定不会忽略——可现在你怎么看起来比我还紧张？”  
“……大概我比你更爱他吧。”  
和Celegorm呆在一起的时候她的脑子总是不太好使。她差不多也发现这点了。  
Aredhel尴尬地抹了把脸，开始低头翻找扫帚堆——怎么看这些玩意都不像能安全地飞起来的样子，她能感到Celegorm在她身后鲜明的存在，他默默注视了她一阵。  
“我要先走了，过一会儿我还要去帮Orome照料火蜥蜴。”  
灰尘呛进她的鼻子里，不过她没有抬起头来：“哦，好。”  
“那边柜子里的金色飞贼，有人拿过吗？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
不假思索地回答后紧随着莫名的违和感，她在灰扑扑的木杆中摸到了一只“彗星180”冰冷的金属标牌，像是触碰到了一闪而逝的灵感。  
她回过头：“为什么问这个？”  
但门半掩着，Celegorm已经不见了，他身后扬起的灰尘还浮留在空气中。  
Aredhel抽出“彗星180”拿在手上，好像那其实是一面盾牌，来到Celegorm先前发呆的位置。她这才发现Celegorm拿着鸡毛掸子的意义——比起别的地方，锁起来的柜门简直干净的一尘不染，透过玻璃可以看见过往的金色飞贼们，堆积成一座小金山。它们中有一只打开的盒子，海绵上的凹槽显示那里头应该也放着一只金色飞贼，但它现在消失了。  
Aredhel眯起眼睛，感觉自己想到了什么，又好像什么都没想到。  
·  
Curufin第一次看见Feanor学生时期的照片，是在刚搬到Formenos的新家那时。  
自Feanor用魔法第一次搓出火焰起，巫师们的年景就是跟着他的心情走的。他从霍格沃茨退学出走那年每家报纸的头条都是关于他会不会一怒之下跑去当黑魔王报复社会的猜想。当他带着妻子和革命性的研究成果回来时他们又发起了无数动情到肉麻的通稿，盛赞他是梅林再世。类似的闹剧一而再再而三地上演。  
Curufin看不起那些大惊小怪的庸人，Feanor也看不起，但他不会为之生气。正相反，那些流言，不论是说他要去当黑魔王还是要去当梅林的，他都很喜欢。他们家坚持订阅着好几份报纸，忧国忧民的Maedhros需要一份《预言家日报》，其余的全都用来取悦Feanor对庸人的好奇心。当然，这没有什么不好，报社需要发工资，巫师界需要一个心情愉快的Feanor来推动发展。大家和乐地生活到了Curufin九岁那年。  
然后Fingolfin就当选了史上最年轻的魔法部副部长。  
接下来发生的事不必赘述，不过又是一场黑魔头恐慌而已。Feanor大摇大摆地闯进魔法部，Fingolfin的喉咙成了继霍格沃茨的结界后第一个值得Feanor拔魔杖指着的地方。不过那上面最终也没有开出个洞来。  
大海有多深，Feanor就有多讨厌Fingolfin，不是嫉妒，也无关怨恨，就是单纯的看不顺眼而已。  
Curufin好脾气地向兄弟们解释着，如果说Feanor的人生是一堵粉刷的光滑如镜洁白无瑕的墙，那Fingolfin就是一只无辜从上面路过的蚂蚁，渺小得Feanor不屑一提可就特么的是那么扎眼。Fingolfin做错了什么吗？当然没有，给他十倍的能耐五十倍的胆子他也不会冒犯Feanor。一切只能怪他胎投的不好。  
换句话说，不论Fingolfin是做了魔法部副部长还是沦落成乞丐，Feanor都能找到看他不顺眼的理由。  
“那看在老爸的良心的份上。”Caranthir好笑地望着他的弟弟，“Arafinwe又算什么呢？”  
“是细菌。”他露出和Feanor肖似的笑容，“在不在都一样，反正看不见。”  
最后问题是Finwe出面解决的。  
他建议大儿子搬到Formenos的庄园去，房子大，环境幽静偏僻适合Feanor搞他的危险发明，随便炸掉几个山头也不会影响邻里关系。最重要的，和Fingolfin眼不见为净。他还保证自己也会搬过去一起住，这才成功维护了世界的和平。  
Feanor很高兴，这是他又一次对Fingolfin的碾压性胜利。他家的大小伙子们对着那据说是庄园的破房子绝望了，他们家的性别比例在干不完的苦活面前终于有了现实意义，但他们一点都不开心。  
Curufin坐在一只大箱子上，翻阅着石板一样又沉又厚的书。透过Feanor肆意的涂改和写进每一条空隙中（对作者智商的）批判和嘲讽，他只能看懂一半的内容。不过这个时候只要没有活干就足够令人愉快了。  
旁边的Maglor也完全没为弟弟做出勤劳的榜样，他一手懒洋洋地晃悠着魔杖，另一手拨弄着他的竖琴，把漂浮咒哼进了他新谱的曲子里——书本和Feanor亮晶晶的收藏品像苍蝇般晃晃悠悠地向书架飞去。  
Curufin宽容地忍耐住了不成调的噪音，但忽然Maglor在高音处拨断了弦，所有东西都噼里啪啦地掉了下来。  
Curufin的阅读在第四百二十一页第五行第十一个词处被额角的钝痛打断了。  
“哦，天。”大音乐家从沙发上跳起来，脸色刷白，“真不吉利。”  
“是的，Kano你完了。”Curufin咬牙挤出一抹微笑，“我要告诉父亲你把他珍藏的孤本掉了一地。”  
“去你的，从头到尾没动过一根手指头的人没资格说话。”  
Maglor白了他一眼，挥起魔杖将地上的东西重新拢成一堆，小心翼翼地查看有没有摔坏什么。他看起来吓掉了半条魂，如果这些颇有年头的东西中有某样散架了，那另外半条也难说。  
“我才9岁，而这里的书差不多有一吨重，你不能强迫我徒手搬运他们。”  
“那你怎么不去做一些你这个年龄的人该做的事呢？比如陪Ambarussa们去抓地精。”Maglor说，“把那个相框拿过来。”  
那明明是Celegorm养的那一大窝狗的任务，Curufin腹诽着，Maglor是只虚伪的食蛇鹰，在任何时候朝他呲毒牙都不是个好选择。对着他伸过来摊开的手，Curufin像个乖巧的弟弟该有的那样，拾起刚才砸在他脑袋上的金属相框。它的边角褪色了，触手还有一层薄灰，Curufin把它翻过来，看见自己的脸被封在模糊的玻璃里。  
“怎么了？”  
“呃，不，没什么。”  
Maglor从他手中接过相框，用袖口擦了擦，“啊，是这张照片，我之前还很好奇老爸藏哪去了。”他冲Curufin挑起眉，“有点吓人对不？你和老爸小时候还真是长得一模一样。”  
惊讶来的快，去的也快，稍微仔细点看不难发现背景里的古堡是Maedhros、Maglor和Celegorm现在念书的学校霍格沃茨，旁边笑容可掬的男人是年轻时的Finwe。这两点都和Curufin无关，那个满脸不高兴的少年只有可能是Curufin年纪的Feanor了。  
Maglor看了眼相框角落里的小字：“好像是老爸当年入学前，爷爷带他参观学校时的纪念照。”  
“我以前从没见过，那个时候的父亲的照片。”  
“这是当然的。”Maglor将相框放进书架的角落里，隔着玻璃弹了下小Feanor的额头，乐呵呵地看着对方怒不可遏的样子，“除了妈和爷爷悄悄藏起来的一些，别的学生时期的照片好像早被他烧光了，我就只见过这张。”  
“……他有这么讨厌霍格沃茨吗？”  
Curufin低声问，右手不自觉地抠着纸箱上的胶带。  
众所周知，Feanor和他的母校之前发生了一些不愉快的摩擦，以至于他到现在都没有一份正式的N.E.W.T成绩。  
Maglor若有所思地偏着头，向弟弟反问：“如果我说有，你会和Moryo一样跑到德姆斯特朗去念书吗？”  
将他和Caranthir的想法相提并论一点都不恰当，Curufin也知道跟Celegorm之外的人纠正这个是无意义的。  
“我想知道而已。”他踢了一脚空气，“他们不是对父亲做了很过分的事吗？”  
“那都已经过去很久了，Atarinke。”  
Maglor来到他面前，弯下他瘦长的腰杆，伸出手揉搓弟弟那和相框中怄气的小Feanor一样阴沉沉的脸，把满手的灰都蹭在上面：“老爸当时也已经报复过他们了。”  
“那样就好了？”  
“不然呢？”Maglor说，将Curufin的脸挤成一个滑稽的形状，“……难道你还想自制几个Silmaril给老爸做生日礼物吗？”  
Curufin盯着二哥的眼睛：“不行吗？”  
“当然不行，别去考虑这种不可能的事情。”  
Curufin咽了口唾沫，仿佛Maglor给他强喂了一磅狐媚子蛋。  
“……我又不是打算去和摄魂怪跳舞。”  
“老爸搞得那些实验也没几个是比摄魂怪安全的。也就是他能那么干，换成别人有二十条命都死光了。”Maglor严肃地瞪着他，“看在老爸那么爱你的份上，别去想那些有的没的。”  
“什么有的没的？”  
Maglor蓦地站得像兵人似的笔直，Curufin慢慢转过头去——Feanor，世上最伟大也最恐怖的巫师，就站在楼梯口，茂密的黑发包在Nerdanel的旧丝巾里，身后跟着一串蹦蹦跳跳的拖把和水桶。  
他冷淡地扫视过两个儿子和他们脚边堆得宛如一滩垃圾的孤本。  
Maglor看起来随时会晕过去：“您什么时候……来的？”  
“Curufinwe打算去和摄魂怪跳舞的时候。”Feanor轻松地说，从地上捡起一本书，吹掉上面的灰尘：“我说过的，不要教你弟弟奇怪的事情。”  
“是，我错了，我知道了。”  
“把这里收拾干净，半小时之后我来检查。”Feanor把书递回战战兢兢的二儿子手里。  
Maglor飞快地冲Curufin挤了个鬼脸，转身干活去了。  
Feanor向身后招手，让Maglor断弦的竖琴跟上拖把们，低着头的五儿子跟上竖琴。Curufin抓着Feanor的衣角，跟着父亲走下又窄又长，嘎吱作响的楼梯——鬼都不知道刚才Feanor是如何悄无声息地从这里走上来的，在两个男孩的迟缓地注意到空间的变动时，他的存在已经原本长在那里的苔藓一样理所当然了。  
扫除工具和竖琴列队从他们身边经过，楼上Maglor行走的声音被遮盖过去，它们跳下最后一级楼梯，像训练有素的女佣般静立在那里，Curufin知道他们也会停下。  
“Kanafinwe刚才说的没错，你该听他的。”  
“我会的。”  
他顺从地低下头让Feanor摸了摸他的头发，像以往那样揽住他的肩膀，默默咽下了又一磅虚幻的狐媚子蛋。  
·  
“关于Silmaril，我基本什么都不知道。”  
这大概是他这辈子说过的最实的实话。  
·  
当然，Finrod露出了“信你就见鬼了”的表情，这让他圣母像般的脸变得不那么漂亮了。  
“那这个呢？你应该不介意交代一下它的来历吧？”  
他从口袋里掏出一个核桃大小的金属球，摆在Curufin面前。  
这种小玩意通称金色飞贼，是魁地奇球绝大部分不公平规则和作弊手段的源头，还会在高速不规则布朗运动式的飞行过程中发出苍蝇似的动静。  
不过这个显然已经不可能再动起来了，它其中失去了某样东西，这使得它有别于Curufin记忆中的样子，仿佛死了似地暗淡。Curufin伸出爪子，将它拨转过来，一道被利器破坏的裂口赫然印在球体上。  
他盯着那道带着嘲笑弧度的疤痕：“你从哪找回来的？”  
“准确地说不是我没有把它‘找回来’，只是‘拿过来’了而已。虽然可能这辈子都不会再打魁地奇了，但有些事情我还是很清楚的。”Finrod说，“这点并不重要。”  
Curufin稍微用了点力，金色飞贼从他的肉垫下滑出去，在床垫上弹跳了一下。  
“我其实并不知道里面真的有Silmaril。”他说，“这是父亲当年抓到过的一个金色飞贼，他把它收藏在学校的某个地方，我意外把它找了出来——直到Beren撬开它之前都是这样。”  
“真是有趣的说法。”Finrod说，“不过比我之前猜的都要合理——如果你真的知道这个东西的特殊性，就算它能飞出一般飞贼的十倍速，你也不会冒险把它拿出来用。”  
“也不完全是，我之前推测过父亲为什么特地改造了这只金色飞贼——父亲不是很喜欢魁地奇，供选择的可能性并没几个。我只是没有打开验证而已。”  
“为什么？这可不像你的作风。”  
“……别说得好像你很了解我似的。” Finrod审视的眼神在他身周如乌鸦般低旋，猫耳缘侧细密的血管烫了起来，“父亲利用了金色飞贼的特质，我想除了他以外任何人都不能打开它。如果用暴力手段……谁知道会发生什么。”  
Finrod撇嘴：“但Beren没有被它怎么样。”  
是啊，没错，是这样，我眼睁睁地看着它什么都没发生就像个无辜的栗子一样被剥成了两半，不需要你再提醒一遍。“他说自己听见了Silmaril在里面向他说话，可能有不知名的咒语把他的脑子烧坏了。”  
“但是……”  
“我能做的只有带你去一个地方。”  
Curufin以干涩发苦的声音打断他，早餐三明治里的金枪鱼一定是腌过头了，过剩的盐分正在凝缩着他的行动和思考，他像是正在被缓慢地制作成一块猫肉干：“你……我们能在那里找到所有想要的东西。”  
他跳下床，避开Finrod欲言又止的目光。  
“不过没什么好期待的就是了。”  
·  
Curufin是兄弟中最难懂的那个。   
他觉得没人会比他更了解这点了。  
从Curufin拽着他的头发在父母视线之外第一次站稳并微微颤颤地走起来起，就有一条无形的管道——微妙地绕过了Caranthir——沟通了他们的脑袋。尽管信息流通总是不公平的，他所盘算的事情总是会以更清晰、更有逻辑的形式从Curufin口中先吐露出来，反之则不大可能，但十几年下来他多少也掌握了对面那颗万花筒一样变幻莫测的脑子里的大体规律。  
总有事情是不那么复杂的，比如Curufin看起来不生气的时候有可能是在生气，而看起来正在生气的时候则一定是在生气，并且是怒火中烧。  
反应过来这不仅是一条结论而同样是现实时，他的喉咙里有火焰蒸腾起来，把即将脱口而出的声音烧成了灰。  
于是Curufin一时间就没有发现他进到了这个圆筒状房间里，现在这个学校里只有他们两个人持有这个密室的出入权，Curufin放下他平时刻意的谨慎后可以说大意的惊人。他靠在门框上，看着Curufin抱着膝盖蜷身在室内唯一的扶手椅里，直勾勾地盯着对面的壁炉看，仿佛在研究用视线灭火的方法。这个不算大问题，Feanor也喜欢这样，废寝忘食地与炉火做精神交流，但Feanor显然不会在思考时“变来变去”——Curufin自眉头紧锁的黑发少年，忽地变成了一只小个子的黑猫，无意识地用前爪刨了一会儿坐垫，紧接着又毫无预兆地变了回来，如此周而复始着。火光下的影子微微晃动，坍缩又膨胀，说不出的诡异。  
他记忆中上一次这样的状况，还是发生在Curufin刚学会变形的时候，这个形象和他的理想差池是如此的大以至于他花了半天来不断地重复化身，好像那样做就能改变既定的事实一样。  
在第三次由猫变回人时Curufin终于注意到了他：“哦，你来了？”他的瞳孔缓慢地自柳叶状扩散成圆形。  
“你还好吗？”  
他皱起眉头。  
“当然。”Curufin的身形稳定下来，像是某种溶胶状的东西冷凝成固态，他摊开肢体，靠进椅子里，“我是走神了吗？”  
“走神得有点可怕。”  
Curufin脸上闪过一瞬的迷茫，不过也只是一瞬而已：“……这样吗？看来我需要去睡一觉了，我照着配方弄了点父亲新研究的醒神药水——说实话那玩意真可怕，我可不会再喝它了。”  
他穿过拥挤得仿佛迷宫的房间，像灵活而熟练的野兽一样穿过重重障碍物，最后在Curufin抗议的咂舌声中单手一撑越过凌乱的书桌，随着几张纸片一起落在Curufin面前。  
“我听说你成了魁地奇解说员，这是怎么回事？”他抓着扶手椅的两侧，但Curufin不喜欢被人俯视，所以他是蹲着的。  
“当然是因为我去报名了。”Curufin垂着眼，仿佛半梦半醒，“而竞争对手都是一群念自己名字都会咬着舌头的半人猿。”  
“不是，我说……原来的呢？”  
“你失忆了？今天脑门上是不是挨了一发游走球？他病了，现在只能发出青蛙叫。”  
“这我当然知道，我不是想问这个。”  
Curufin愣了愣：“不是你提议我要多接触同学，参加学校活动的吗？”  
“呃，对，我是说过，但……”  
“我还以为你会高兴。”  
Curufin盯着自己的手指，把它们交叉起来，“你不喜欢就算了，我去推掉工作，让他们从那堆格兰芬多大猩猩里再挑个就好了。”  
他在脑子里给了自己下巴一拳，或者狠狠拍了下大腿：“我没有不高兴，只是觉得有点突然。毕竟你这么讨厌……”  
“我早就说过我帮你的。”  
“这么个帮法？你打算在队伍入场前为我朗诵赞美诗吗？”  
Curufin撇了撇嘴：“不然还能怎么样，反正我是不会替你上场的。我对这种野蛮运动过敏。”  
“你还真敢说，父亲当年可是为赫奇帕奇连着赢得了三年的魁地奇杯，你怎么不行？”他轻轻锤了一下Curufin的肩膀，“除这些之外呢？你没有干过什么别的事情吧？”  
“你今天是怎么了？带着一脸吃坏了肚子的表情来，就为了问我这些不知所谓的问题？”  
才不是不知所谓的问题。他在心里反驳，但他难以用言语把想说的话串联得更有逻辑——有逻辑到Curufin不会讽刺他在说梦话的地步。进门之前，他还抱着严肃的态度，思考着Curufin可能做出的回应和拆解回应的做法，最后，有必要的话可能还要拿出点威严来。他不是个缜密的决策者，但就算是正版的Feanor也不能完全忽视他的决心。  
可在看见橡皮泥似的Curufin时，他立刻就动摇了，注意力被扯走，所有的心理准备便蒸发得一干二净，现在再度想起来那些精心准备的腹稿似乎只存在于他昨晚的梦里。  
“我……”他用力眨了眨眼睛，像是能把脑子里深层的东西挤出来，“我担心你。”  
他几乎都能听见管子那一头的Curufin的爆笑了。  
“我会按时睡觉的。”  
“我不是指这个。”  
现实中的Curufin也笑了，不过没有那么刻薄。他顺着椅背向下滑了几寸，闭上眼睛。他们像这样待了一会儿，他差点以为精神不济的Curufin就要这样睡过去时，Curufin把手伸进口袋里，摸出一个小而圆的金属球。  
“没事，到时候你就会知道了，Turko。”  
金色的反光反光落入他眼中。它之前放在刚才被他当成跳马的书桌上，是Feanor留下的东西之一，在Curufin的衣袋里它沾上了体温，现在落入他手中。和他习惯的手感完全不同，有点烫还有点沉。  
他睁大了眼睛。  
·  
Celegorm有些惊奇于自己的记忆力，那些早就被压缩成短短一句概括性结果的记忆居然还能还原出这么多细节。他不喜欢“触景生情”这个说法，那听起来应该是Maglor的风格而不是他的，用在这里也不准确。  
要是当时他回绝了Curufin，坚持他不该插手自己的事情的话——不，事情应该也不会有多大改观。  
他一边回想着，一边否认自己，密室里还残留着不明魔药的气味，但Curufin不在那张椅子里，从好几天前就不在了，这是他一遍又一遍地确认过的事情。  
Aredhel说他需要冷静，可实际上，他已经不能更冷静了。他的脑子清醒到了一种提不起劲的地步，每天在Curufin可能出现的地方转悠对他来说已经成了例行公事似的行为，就像他现在站在这里一样，从一楼到八楼，踩上每一阶楼梯时他都知道自己又在做无用功。  
Curufin还没有回来，他的话无人揶揄也无处诉说。  
而且他知道，他的弟弟没有遭遇意外，Curufin向来只会给别人带来意外。  
Celegorm的喉咙像一块皮革似地忽然被扯紧了，他重重咳嗽了一声，吸入了更多有着瘴气味道的空气。他脑中出现了一个摇头叹息的Curufin，不屑地摆动着袍袖下苍白瘦长的右手，埋怨地斜了他一眼。  
到时候你就知道了，Turko。  
他是这么“感觉”的，他总是感觉得到，无法把握来源的信任。  
他再度深吸一口气，环视着熟悉的密室，然后退出去，在身后关上门。在他对着男巫与穿芭蕾舞裙的巨怪缓缓吐尽肺里空气的同时，背后的门化为了平整的墙壁。  
就像那个时候一样，就像许多时候一样。  
他总是信任着Curufin的。  
·  
听见锁舌弹进门框里的声音时，Finrod的心脏重重落回肚子里。  
刚刚过去的十分钟刺激得宛如把手伸进母龙肚皮下偷蛋，在他衣服下挣扎的黑猫——Curufin把他带进了一个学院传说里才有的地方，一面摆尾巴一面骄傲地宣布这就是Silmaril诞生的地方兼Curufinwe专供宿舍怎么样是不是很厉害很羡慕啊如果没有我像你这种格兰芬多大猩猩一辈子也找不进来（差不多是这样，说实在的他没有太在意这些）……还没等他拿Finrod那一脸没见识的样子狠狠取笑一番，身后的门就被打开了。  
值得庆幸的是，他的运动神经总是很好，当机立断地跨过那张又旧又乱的办公桌一头钻进了下面。而Curufin现在只是一只猫，可以毫无压力地和他一起挤进狭小的空间里。  
Celegorm就像一只悠闲的狮子，在离它们不足五十公分的地方踱步，厚地毯吸收了他的脚步声，Finrod难以形容从木隔板下看见他的影子像钟摆般来回时的感受。  
假如他觉得那张被Finrod踢歪到一边去的椅子难以忍受，想绕到桌子后把它摆好，那事情就会很尴尬了——Celegorm那张英俊的脸上会是什么表情？Curufin当然能对付Celegorm，但他该怎么办？  
跟一个因为弟弟失踪而心急如焚的哥哥解释我们其实在玩瞪眼谁先笑的游戏，在桌子下面鏖战了近十天不分胜负？  
Celegorm最后突然站定在桌子前时，Finrod几乎确信对方要弯腰探看桌子后的端倪了，但结果Celegorm没有，他在这里意义不明地绕了几个圈便退出去了。Finrod还在担心对方欲擒故纵的回马枪，Curufin就先一步挣脱了他的手臂，跳出掩蔽的阴影。  
Finrod从桌子下爬出来，“你不是说没人知道这个地方吗？”  
“我知道的话，Turko当然也知道。”Curufin说，“虽然父亲一直在做关于甘普五大定律证伪的研究，但这里明显没有那么高明，我不想或不能下楼的时候需要Turko给我弄点吃的。”  
劫后余生的轻松迅速从Finrod身上消失了：“我没理解错的话，他其实时不时就会来？”  
“是的。”  
Finrod想起了Finarfin的处世哲学第一条，为了你的下半辈子着想远离有一百万种方法让你日子很难过的Curufinwe。他知道这是成长环境使然的经验之谈，但结合现在的情景来想他父亲那张悲天悯人的脸上仿佛充溢着先知式的不祥和讽刺意味。  
虽说Curufin应该不会真的让Celegorm来揍他，但好不容易占到了上风，他肯定存心想着用一切手段在能力范围内给Finrod添堵。Curufinwe们的怨愤通常都是历久弥坚的，换个说法就是，他们就是有那么小心眼。  
可当他正要抱怨时，他看见了黑猫低垂的脑袋和耸拉的耳朵，看起来他在紧张之中把黑猫勒得有点紧，导致他看起来惨兮兮的。  
“你没事吧？”Finrod谨慎地端详着他。  
“他应该不会再来了——我觉得。”  
在Finrod碰到他的耳朵之前，Curufin难得机敏地避开了，像一只黑羽的鸟类从Finrod指尖掠过，跳上办公桌：“我都把你带过来了，所有父亲的研究资料应该都放在这里——去找你想要的东西啊。你还想在地上坐多久，屁股和地毯长在一起了吗？”  
Finrod站起来，拍掉裤子上的灰尘和细绒，刚才在桌子下一定有不少木屑掉进他头发里了，现在头皮上有一股细微的刺痒。他仰起头，环视着刚才没有机会仔细观察的密室。  
在霍格沃茨的校园传说里，它叫有求必应屋。这个名字意味着对绝大部分人来说，“有求”是进入这里的必要条件，不然它就只是一截平平无奇的墙壁而已。不过鉴于Curufin说他住在这里面，它的运作原理就显得有些诡异了，当然，这很有可能是使用这里的Curufinwe父子俩的问题。  
室内的空间并不宽敞，而且不算整洁，角落里摞着几只大皮箱。草稿，古怪的器材和魔药的材料随意地堆放在地上。旁边还搭着数个坩埚，其中一口黑色的坩埚足有半个人高，散发出一股微妙的味道。这里没有床，更没有窗户，不过并不阴暗潮湿，Curufin的椅子后头就是一个格兰芬多休息室相似的温暖明亮的大壁炉。顶头的吊灯同时也是一个悬挂的天体模型，令室内洋溢着柔和的橙黄色光芒。  
这里没有成片鲜红的挂毯，取而代之环绕这个圆柱形房间的是紧贴着墙壁一直通向天花板的高耸书架，因为塞满了书本而显得不堪重负摇摇欲坠，似乎随时都会朝中间倒下来把他们压扁。  
“我说。”Finrod在空中比划了一下：“你能不能划个范围，就是说，你爸具体把我们要的东西放在哪一个架子上，第几层？”  
“我又没有专门收集整理过，怎么知道这个？你能找到多少算你的本事了。”Curufin说，“不过我必须得说，父亲的记忆力很好，他从来不把笔记和资料整理到一起。我用他的书时经常会翻见里面夹着以前的他写的手稿，所以这里的每一本书里都夹着我们要的东西也是有可能的。”  
Finrod的嘴角慢慢垮下来：“这可不是个好习惯。”  
“他没有一把火烧光已经很给我们面子了。”  
“如果有一年时间，我可以把这里所有东西都整理一遍。”Finrod说，“但Luthien可等不了一年。”  
“哦，好像是这样。”Curufin干巴巴地承认，“如果不是现在这幅模样，我是很想给你搭把手的……不过你们媚娃不是应该很擅长碰运气吗？就是你说的那个什么‘灵感’。”他做了个对于猫来说很别扭的动作，抬起一只爪子戳了戳脑袋：“你努力去感应一下？”  
Finrod盯着那只又小又圆的爪子：“……你怎么不努力一下变个比较有现实意义的动物呢？比如说猴子或猩猩。”  
Curufin呲着牙，像是努力地想要露出一个嘲讽的微笑：“抱歉啊，如果变什么是可以选的，我现在也不会是猫了。”  
“唉？原来是不能选的？阿尼马吉居然这么没用。”  
“你能不能先关心Luthien的事？”  
室内陷入了寂静，只余头顶奇特的星系模型吊灯缓慢转动时的嗡嗡声。  
八分之一的媚娃和阿尼马格斯变的假猫互相瞪着对方，当“地球”的影子像一朵乌云般飘过视线交汇的中点时，由于视线高度劣势过大造成的颈椎压力Curufin首先撇开脸，开始扒拉尾巴。过了一会，Finrod缓缓地开口：“按照你之前的意思，这里可以随便我翻对吧？”  
“我可没这么说过……不过情况特殊，好吧，差不多，你就当是这样吧。”  
“那就好办了。”  
Finrod露出灿烂的笑容。  
·  
“不，你等……”  
黑猫高仰的脸上，银镜似的眼睛从不屑的半眯瞪成溜圆：“……等等，你想干什么？你……”  
他身下的桌子——整个有求必应屋震动了起来，像是要拔地而起的火箭，无形的力量在空气和固体中流动。他有些呆滞地望着Finrod插在口袋里的那只手，和那只手掏出的魔杖。  
巫师是不会被任何体力活难倒的  
Curufin在迟来的恐慌中打了个激灵。  
——当然，不计后果。  
“Feanor的手稿飞来！”  
“……住手啊啊啊——！”  
被暴雨般铺天盖地倾泻下来的纸片淹没了他们。


	5. Chapter 5

麻瓜们都喜欢把奇怪的事情归咎于魔法。  
魔法，或者其它他们无法解释的类魔法的东西，反正对麻瓜时期的Beren而言，绑架人类的邪恶外星人和绑架人类的邪恶巫师并没有本质的区别，只是糅杂着麻瓜们幻想、追求刺激的好奇心和一点点小的可以忽略不计的恐惧的意象。从某个角度看，这是专属于无知的优越之处，而且它还未在他迟钝的大脑中成型多久，就被迫在十一岁那年夏天和他永别了。  
于是问题就来了——Beren不知道别的麻瓜家庭出身的巫师有没有想过——巫师该把他们眼中奇怪的问题归结于什么。  
魔法能解释的东西太多了，对人类贫瘠的想象力简直是致命的。每开一次换个地方的门很常见，会飞的扫把很常见，鬼魂很常见，妖精很常见，龙不太常见但你总能从市场上买到它身体的某个部分——用惯象牙制品的麻瓜也不会每天一睁眼就看见活着的大象。成为巫师的第一个月Beren每天都在失眠，闭上眼睛耳朵里都是过速的心跳声，提醒他有多少可以用来看书的时间消逝在无谓的睡眠上。与之相对的，当一个菜鸟开始习惯于从魔杖里喷出光线，肾上腺素过剩分泌后进入的第一个倦怠期感觉就不太美好了，事隔二、三年后他偶然想起来那是从古灵阁开始的，他在办理开户业务时把一包行李落在了某个地方，带领他找东西的妖精脾气明显不太好，一路嘟嘟囔囔着为什么工资没有像脑子进水的顾客一样年年增长。  
你看，魔法并不能把你从对未来的担忧中解放出来。  
该上的学，该考的试，该找的工作，以及该有或者不该有但你绕不过去的人生难题。现实被扩大了而不是消失了。  
“遇到无法解释的问题时，你们巫师平时都是怎么想的？”他紧张地搓着“光轮2000”的握柄，感觉上面的蜡都要被搓下来了。  
那个时候的Finrod和后来他认识的既相同又不同，金色蜷曲的鬓角下面没有隐藏着撕裂状的浅色疤痕，看起来更像是妖精那一类诡怪的生物，在昏暗的自然光下仿佛笼罩在蜘蛛网般细密的雾气之中。“你们巫师？”  
“你们，这样的，巫师。”  
“哦，‘比魔法更魔法的魔法’。”Finrod的理解总是很快，像是直接从别人的脑子里盗取了这个想法，“不知道，这种事太多了，至少在我们家族里是这样。这个问题就像‘平时你下楼总是先迈左脚但今天却迈了右脚’一样，足够少见但是一般没人注意。”  
他把装着复方汤剂的保温瓶塞进Beren手里，让“光轮2000”解放了出来。和预想的丝毫无差，泥浆般浓稠冒泡的玩意光是看着就让人感觉到不愉快，闻起来倒还挺清爽的。时间在平铺的轨道上——他忍不住又看了一眼窗外，闪电像流过他的喉咙的魔药一样翻滚过云层——平稳地前行，他的脸在Finrod灰色的眼睛中逐渐扭转成另一个人的模样。  
“有时候把那想成是命运也可以。”  
走出休息室时，Finrod拍着他的肩膀说了个玩笑。  
但是一点都不好笑。  
大约四十五分钟后，他穿行在泼瓢暴雨和无数怪异的目光中时，在Edrahil的脸后面想到了这个迟来的评价，可Finrod现在已经——甚至可能是再也没法从他脑子里读出这条意见了，他的脊髓深处传出一阵颤抖。  
“格兰芬多已经派出了他们的替补球员，代替队长的位置，经过双方意见调解，这场比赛继续进行。  
“并且，格兰芬多队决定不换下违规入赛的选手Beren•Erchamion，他将作为格兰芬多队的找球手完成这场比赛。不过这也意味着格兰芬多将失去这场比赛的积分。”  
那位斯莱特林解说员的声音再度响起，Finrod从高空坠下时最早陷入沉默的是他，最早打破沉默的也是他，口气像是起初说出格兰芬多队的队长为了私人恩怨让他人顶替队员上场的大爆料时一样冷淡平静，只是这次人群中仅掀起了一阵小小的骚动，也许他们还没从刚才的突发事件中缓过神来。  
Beren也没有。  
那个人似乎是Celegorm的弟弟，即使是脑袋不灵光到他这个地步的人，也该清楚是怎么一回事了。从他和Celegorm打下那个赌时事情的结果就已经决定了，只是有人选择了一种最容易让他身败名裂的方法公之于众而已，而不论Finrod对这场比赛有多大自信，斯莱特林那边似乎早已预知到了他们的一切战术，金色飞贼他也是抓不到的——那个金色小球能飞的那么快吗？还是天气太差的原因？一切和训练时差的太多了，直到现在他竟然连一道闪光都没有看见。Celegorm显然也处于同一困境当中，但若是比分差继续如此毫不留情地增加下去，150分花落谁家都改变不了结局。   
那Finrod呢？让人把他从空中打下来也算是他们打算的一部分吗，因为他帮了他？  
他将无力的愤怒投向在雨幕后的看台。  
——因为是命运。  
他对自己说。  
不，是有东西用他的声音对他说。  
他险些从“光轮2000”上翻下去，酿成今天的第二起事故，在空中滚了两个圈后他狼狈地确认着自己没有一头撞上看台，湿透的袍子没有卷到脸上，远处有声音在嘲笑他，近处有声音在嘲笑他。  
以及，有一双金色的翅膀在他的耳边振动着。  
·  
“可以了吗？”  
Beren谨慎地扶着Luthien的肩膀，用半边身体支撑着她——她仍然在昏睡，变得更加苍白，体重也在流失，仿佛正在发生什么不为人知的质变。相比之下，对面那个神情肃穆，操着一把长柄大剪刀架在Luthien脖子上的Finrod感觉也没那么可怕了。  
“往下，再靠近一点。”他勇敢地提议。  
Finrod依言调整了剪刀的位置，Beren盯着寒光明晃的刃锋，展开的幅度像是鳄鱼的哈欠。Luthien的项链和一缕秀发挂在斜下的刀口上，现在又往深处滑了几寸，他有些想把那缠在银链子里的头发解开，发呆似地思索片刻后他只是点了点头。  
“好，一，二，三——”  
伴随着Silmaril迸发出的猛烈闪光，长柄剪刀从Finrod手中整个弹飞出去，就好像是被他自己向后抛出去的一样，沿着一道夸张的抛物线飞越两人的视线，钉在了墙壁上。  
两位来自以勇气著称的格兰芬多学院的男生沉默地对视了片刻，卡在墙上的剪刀在重力作用下掉下来，在惊天动地的“哐当”一声中他们同时缩起了脖子。唯独Luthien恬静的沉眠在Beren怀中丝毫不受惊扰，好像整个人被装在一个看不见的罩子里。过了一阵，确定Este女士不会跑来找他们兴师问罪后，Finrod默默地将剪刀拾了回来。  
“不行。”  
Beren也跟着喃喃地重复了一句，“是啊，不行。”   
“这是用来切割龙鳞的工具。如果用它也行不通，那么说明Silmaril带来的魔法比龙鳞上的还要强。”   
项链末端坠着的Silmaril微微晃动着，将一片柔和的光芒投射在墙壁和他们的眼中，Beren在其中看到了某种幸灾乐祸的炫耀。  
其实我估计也是这样。他想说又说不出口。  
“……当然也有可能是他买到了假货。” Finrod自言自语，但用的是能让Beren清楚地听见的音量。  
“还有什么我们没试过？”Beren问。  
Finrod背对着Silmaril摘下墨镜和龙皮手套，将长柄剪刀收进书包里，从口袋里掏出笔记本：“比较安全的都试过了，剩下的大部分是强腐蚀性的魔药。可能会比工具和咒语更有效，但现在看来操作可能很有难度。”  
“难度？”  
“这破石头显然喜欢把东西弹飞出去。”Finrod比了个大幅度的手势，在空中描划出长柄剪刀刚刚飞过的轨迹，“我不能保证它不会把液状的魔药也弹我们一脸。”  
Beren不显眼地打了个寒噤，虽然他并没有真的想象出意外的情景。  
“也许我们的思路又错了。”他轻柔地放下Luthien，给她盖好被子，Silmaril的光芒也被遮盖起来，“这两个向外的箭头意思其实是Silmaril会把周边的东西也和它同化。”  
他指向铺在床头桌上的羊皮纸卷。  
时间在纸面上留下明显的焦糖色痕迹，稍有些腿色、和纸面完美地嵌合在一起的笔迹勾勒出密集潦草的文字和中央的巨大宝石图画——就算把Beren的眼睛摘下来他也能认出Silmaril的样子，至于写在旁边的是Feanor发明的Tengwar符文，凑起来应该被称为“Silmaril的设计图”。  
真了不起对不对，这么厉害的东西随便拿到哪个地方去卖掉都能一夜暴富——只要你不怕Feanor半夜来拜访你的话，它同时还意味着把那块烫手的破石头（包括字面意义）从他女朋友身上摘下来的可能性。  
Finrod刚在他面前摊开纸卷的时候他像个挖出同僚藏宝图的海盗一样几乎要兴奋得蹦起来——他选修过Tengwar读写的课程，成绩还罕有地不错，但随即一盆冷水就兜头浇来。Feanor在他第五个孩子出生那天公布了完整版的Tengwar，也就是他们现在能学习到的那套，但眼前这些字是在他十多岁的时候写出来的，那个名垂校史的大麻烦恐怕从一开始就没打算容许除了自己之外的人读懂它。  
“他也是这么说的，但如果这么想我们从一开始就输了。”Finrod说，经过这么长时间的看图猜话后他也显得有点不耐烦了，“我们本来就碰不了它，如果它会给项链也带来同样的保护。我们要把它取下来就只能先割断Luthien的脖子。”  
Beren看向他，Finrod露出无辜的表情：“这个结论不是我提出来的。”  
“我知道。”   
此时他们并排坐在Luthien的病床边上， Finrod把Feanor的手稿摊开在大腿上，毫无敬意地用魔杖在上面戳戳画画，但看起来完全没在思考的样子。“Thingol先生打算什么时候把她带去圣芒戈？”  
“后天吧？应该。”  
“说不定他们医院里有特殊的方法，可以很轻易地把Silmaril取下来。”  
Beren无意识地搓着手：“希望是这样。”虽然他只在报纸上看见过稀有病例被送进去的报告而没看见过治愈的。  
他们分享了一段毫无意义的沉默。  
“……你也不要太担心了，说到底我大伯人还活得好好的，Silmaril根本不是什么千古难题。实在不行去找他解决就好了啊。”  
“哦……呃？”Beren抬起头，一脸不解，“不，我没有担心啊，我只是在想事情而已。”  
“哈？什么事情？”  
“你刚才一直在说的‘他’是谁。”  
Finrod的脸让Beren想到了小学时批改他作业的数学老师和两个月前收到他补交论文的Namo教授，那毫无共同点的麻瓜和巫师在他面前展现的别无二致的，该怎么说……生动的无表情。当然，Finrod比他们要更了解他，最终还是没把“你还是稍微担心一下比较好吧？”这句话给说出口。“我一开始不就跟你说过了吗——‘这是Feanaro最喜欢的儿子提供的技术援助’。” Finrod说，“你觉得这个学校里有几个‘Feanaro最喜欢的儿子’。”  
“我以为你在开玩笑。”  
“这几天我可没有开玩笑的力气，难道你觉得好笑吗？”  
不如说正相反，就是因为不好笑他才会这么想。不然先前Finrod从书包里倒出一堆危险工具，对他说“我们来试试吧Silmaril摘下来吧”的时候他就要三思这个惊悚提议的可行性了。  
“你居然去找——找到他了？”  
·  
和Beren相处有时是一件颇有难度的事情。  
绝大部分时间里他都在迟缓地思考着过去的议题，但在交流时他又诡异地能和别人的思路保持在同一水平线上。Finrod花了很长时间来思考这个奇妙的问题，直到有一天，他像Luthien现在这样躺在病床里动弹不得，大脑空白地凝视着天花板时恍然醒悟过来，迟钝的表现并不一定是消息滞后，也有可能是单纯的回应不经过大脑。他第一时间给出的反应总是会他表露出最真实的情感，假如他看起来像是要吓掉魂了，那么就真是要吓掉魂了。  
Finrod低头思考着Beren从中截断的话里哪部分让他像被看不见的东西咬着屁股似地蹦了起来，然后他发现其实两者的惊悚程度都差不多。  
对Beren而言，可能前者更不能接受一点。  
“其实我是……意外碰见他的，在魁地奇球场上。”他双手搭在Beren的肩膀，用不容置疑的力气把他按回原位。  
如他所料地，有一个词令Beren的表情更加不自然了：“意外碰见……魁地奇球场？你，不对，他去那里干什么？”他周身为数不多的警惕感都被调动起来了，肩胛骨在Finrod手掌下面僵硬得像大理石。  
Finrod说：“谁知道呢？可能是去看Turkafinwe的。”  
“哦，对，有道理。”  
“虽然你说了不想把太多人牵涉进来，可我觉得他就算见Silmaril的次数还没有你多，应该也能找到一些我大伯留下的资料。我就把这里的情况稍微跟他说了一下，他看起来不太高兴，可还是挺愿意合作的，只是……”  
“什么？”  
“他现在不太想见人——尤其是你或Luthien，所以就算你想见他，我也没法把他带过来。”  
Beren连忙摆手：“不，谢谢，不用了，我也一点都不想见他。”  
“是吗？”  
“他那把矮人制的小刀，我还没赔给他，也赔不起。”  
Finrod夸张地挑起眉毛：“就这样？”  
“这只是一个方面——要是早知道你会去找他我就……”  
Beren难得焦躁地挠乱了头发，Finrod知道，因为“就……”后面他也说不出什么来。   
“担心他报复你？”Finrod低声道。  
“……不对，我担心他报复你。”  
Finrod更用力地按了下他的肩膀：“他现在可没有报复我的理由。”  
“我知道，但我听说他不一般的记仇。”  
“话是这么说没错，但他现在来找我的茬——或者你的——对他可没什么好处，而且虽然两家关系不太好，他和我毕竟也还是亲戚。”  
Beren叹了口气，右手从头发边上放了下来，过了一会儿又无所适从地重新揪起了耳朵后的发根。  
“那就更不应该……”他努力斟酌着措词，“为了这些事和他增加更多不愉快了。就是说……”  
他小声地加了一句：“你用不着为了我们做这么多的。”  
起初Finrod愣了愣，就算在这之前，Beren已经把那句话明明白白地写在了眼神里，而这样的眼神并不是他第一次看见，更不是他第一次明白。  
他往眉头紧锁的Beren身边挪了一下，以一种Luthien看见可能会气得想把他变成只苍蝇的姿势（但她看不见）揽住Beren的肩膀：“你在想什么啊？这副准备参加我葬礼的样子，我又不是去和摄魂怪跳舞了。”  
“以前我在梦里参加过，然后你从棺材里跳出来准备咬我。”  
“真这样的话我相信Luthien会让我去死第二次的——听着，我的朋友，你的预设开始就是错的。”  
“预设？”  
“我从没有为你做过什么上刀山下火海，超过我能力范围的事情。Curufinwe也……不是你想象中那么糟糕的家伙。他只是比较阴沉，不喜欢和人相处而已。别把那些关于斯莱特林的流言太当真，以前还有人说他和他爸都是混进学校里吃小孩的女妖呢。”  
“不，我没说他是女妖，但……”  
Finrod打断他：“那是个意外，因为和你打赌的是Turkafinwe——他们两个从小关系就好得像连体婴一样。我们只是恰好成了敌人，那个游走球也不是他从看台上朝我扔过来的。”  
“可他没有必要做得那么过分。”  
“对我来说他现在没有必要再那么过分就行了。”  
Beren的肩膀垮下来：“算了，我说不过你。”  
“换个角度想，假如你很记恨某些人的话，你会把父亲留下的重要东西借出去吗？嗯？”Finrod拿起设计图在他面前抖了抖。  
“……我怎么知道，我爸又做不出Silmaril。”Beren看着那堆跃动的蝌蚪字，气馁地闭上眼睛，“不过应该是不会。”  
“所以说，别总把事情看得那么糟糕。”  
Finrod用力拍了一下Beren的后背，令他猝不及防地从床沿摔下去一屁股坐在地上。Beren发出抱怨的呻吟，干脆靠在床边上不起来了。  
Finrod俯下完美的笑脸：“我刚想起来，Curufinwe还塞给我一本以前Feanor用过的《解咒大全》，说不定能从上面找出什么方法破除Silmaril的防护。”  
“继续碰运气啊？”  
“是啊，来吗？”  
Beren翻着白眼仰视着他，看起来充满了对现实和Finrod和无法留下的忧虑的无可奈何。  
“好吧，那就继续吧。”  
·  
Finrod跟Beren告别后拎着内部经过空间扩展，沉得和目测体积不成正比的书包走出了病房，感觉脑子像家里那台老榨汁机一样——麻瓜发明的东西就是这样，经不起时间考验——稍一运作内部组件就丁零当啷地开始掉螺丝。不是谁都有Beren那样的才能，和Silmaril每天低头不见抬头见还能保持精神健康。  
不过鉴于Beren一直坚持Silmaril当年在金色飞贼里时跟他说过话，精神健康这个议题就变得很微妙了。  
走廊上的光线比室内暗， Finrod靠在门上思考了一些无聊的事情，直到Silmaril阴魂不散的残影在从眼前消失后，他才有些恍惚地迈开脚步，刚走过最近的一个转角，回廊里照明的烛火就亮了起来，明黄的光芒盖过了有气无力的夕阳，提示了他腹腔内翻滚的饥饿感是从何而来，以及除了他之外，还有其他人在可疑地闲逛。他眯起眼睛在一片雕像的阴影中观察着，他不认识那个学生，但他觉得那个身影很眼熟，有着格兰芬多休息室炉火一样明亮的眼神，怀里还抱着Finrod的猫。  
等等，猫？他没有猫，之前一直嚷嚷着睡眠不足不想跟着一起瞎折腾更不想看见Beren那张树獭一样愚蠢的脸，被他丢在走廊外晒太阳的家伙明明是……  
书包从Finrod手中掉下来，接触到地面的瞬间里头传出像是置物架整个翻倒的动静。  
本来他该装成无关人士找另一条路绕开，或者再安静地观察一下情况，但这一失手把一切都变得不可能了。逗猫的少年转过头来，被逗的猫也蓦地伸长了脖子，脸上唯一可以被辨别的银色双眼瞪得硕大——若是黑猫能察觉到他的想法，一星半点都好，直到这个时候他仍有装成什么都不知道的机会，可惜默契这种东西对他们来说太奢侈了。  
在少年低低的惊呼声中，黑猫毫不犹豫地从他的手臂中挣脱。以Finrod迄今为止见过最敏捷的动作窜到他的脚下，扒住他的裤腿蹦跳着。Finrod犹豫了一时，不知道该先捡包还是猫，少年走过来了，黑猫只能躲在他的腿后。  
虽然什么情况都不清楚，Finrod仍能分辨出少年目光中迷惑又有点不悦的成分，当他们最终面对面，隔着厚度不足一米的空气对视的时候，那又变成了其他的情绪。  
“您好。”  
黑猫再度扯起了他的裤腿，这回力度大得足以在上面留下一个洞，Finrod只能把他抱起来，他迅速攀上Finrod的肩膀，从头发和脖子的空隙间钻进帽子里。  
“请问您是他的主人吗？”  
黑猫呼噜噜的蹭起Finrod的耳朵来，在亲近动作的掩饰下，他急躁地对Finrod的耳朵嘶声命令：“回答‘是’，自然一点！”  
Finrod有些好奇“自然”的标准是什么，虽然在你长着一张足够好看的脸时，说谎是不需要技术的。“是的，它给你带来麻烦了吗？”他露出动人的笑容。  
少年连忙摇头：“没有——我之前一直以为他是野猫，啊，我真是傻，不管怎么想都不可能嘛。”  
一直……Finrod不想说他从这个词里感觉到了多大的麻烦，而且以这个词为界点对方的态度又诡异地转变了，他把手插进口袋里，摸着魔杖的柄，打算在对方扑上来热情拥抱他之前给他来个强力遗忘咒然后拔腿就跑。  
“也没什么区别，它经常到处乱跑，让我也挺头疼的。而且它脾气很差，希望没有冒犯到你。”  
少年稍稍涨红了脸，不过也仅是如此：“不会的，他很听话也很聪明，我以前从没见过像他那么聪明的猫。”  
这是从哪得出的结论，难道你教他钻火圈了吗？“那个——”Finrod仔细听着黑猫隐藏在呼噜声后一字一字吐出的话，“他是，其实是一只……混血猫狸子，对，所以和别的猫可能不太一样。”  
“啊，这样吗，难怪了。”少年恍然大悟了一些他大概这辈子都不会搞明白的东西。  
这时黑猫站上他的肩膀，嘴里还衔着一缕他的头发（刚才他一直奋力撕咬着它来取得Finrod的注意力），尾巴在身后晃来晃去，发出了一声不满的拉长的叫声。  
“看起来它饿了……啊不好，我今天有点兴奋过头，都忘记时间了。”少年说，“非常抱歉，我该先告辞了——虽然我很想跟您再说说话，真是不可思议啊，今天大概是我进入这个学校以来最开心的一天了。”  
“是，是吗？”他还能说什么，“……我很荣幸。”  
“应该是我的荣幸才对。”少年露出大大的笑容，他向Finrod伸出手，这动作本来该发生在对话开始的时候，“我是三年级的Celebrimbor，你的学弟。”  
“你好……很高兴认识你。”  
Finrod不好意思挣脱对方过剩的热情，使得迟来的握手持续了一段颇长的时间，对方用力握了一下他的手，看着他的眼睛说：“假如您遇到了什么麻烦可以来找我，我会尽力帮助您的。”  
Celebrimbor的眼睛很清澈，是海水一样的蓝色，闪烁着钻石般坚定的真挚。  
最后他倾身去摸了摸黑猫的头，沿着Finrod来时的方向跑走了，到了转角的时候他还朝留在原地的一人一猫用力挥了挥胳膊。  
假如他能搞究竟发生了什么话。Finrod想，他应该会很高兴的。  
·  
Curufin很清楚Finrod不会把刚才的十分钟当成什么都没发生过的，于是他抢在Finrod想好问题之前说话了。  
“我和他认识，他不知道我是人，我刚才在这里等你的时候恰好被他看见了。”这本来是不该发生的事情，绝对不该发生，比Luthien带上Silmaril更加不该发生，而且它还会引发无数其他不该发生的情况，“他知道你是我的主人之后应该会对你很热情，不过我警告你最好离他远一点。”  
像是在强调他现在的弱小一样，Finrod探手想揉他的脑袋，才碰到耳朵尖就被他厌恶地避开了：“为什么？我可是很久都没遇见过那么热情的学弟了。”  
“你觉得他不缺胳膊不少腿的干嘛会在医务室附近转悠？”  
“他可以看望某个缺胳膊少腿的人。”  
Curufin一爪拍在他脸上：“你脑子里的填料难道是鼻涕虫吗？现在躺在那里的只有Luthien——他这学期在给新闻社打工，不想招来额外的麻烦就给我谨慎一点。”  
Finrod没精打采地“哦”了一声，像是个被老妈从玩具旁边赶去打扫卫生的孩子，他并不是因为和可爱的学弟失之交臂而沮丧，只是从短暂的精神中恢复到了刚出现在Curufin视界里时的样子。有些事情明显到根本不需要去问“为什么”，但Curufin不会因为有人比他更惨而放弃生气——更别说他根本不觉得现在这个情况下有谁能比他难过，他说不定已经把下辈子的霉运都透支了，现在这个样子就连想给自己两个耳光都做不到。  
“……要不是我恰好在这里，你和Erchamion明天就要上校报头条了。”他甚至开始为自己无意识中变得友善的口气而窝火。  
“校报倒无所谓了，现在看来我们最终八成都逃不过《预言家日报》。”  
“父亲的手稿不是才看了一半不到吗？”  
Finrod干巴巴地笑：“但前一半里面也只能看懂其中一张——上面的图吧？”准确来说是图也没看懂，但在这一点上经历过一天多的争吵后，他们达成了“承认就输了”的共识。  
“我那里倒是还有一些别的东西——说到底还不是怪你有事没事给别人女朋友送项链，假如你给她送的是手套她也不会把Silmaril往脖子上戴了。”  
Finrod斜了他一眼，看起来想把他从肩膀上甩下来，他缩回帽子里。  
“关于那些，嗯，‘原始Tengwar’，你真的一点都不能看懂吗？”Finrod问。  
“不能，父亲写出这些东西的时候我连个细胞都还不是。而且当时他还是……叛逆期，连爷爷都不知道他当年做了什么。”  
他们无言地向通往八楼的楼梯走去。  
Curufin坠在Finrod的帽子里，随着重力晃动着，Finrod的发梢时不时拂过他的耳朵尖，他把脸埋低，但不一会就开始觉得呼吸困难——失眠真是要命的，持续失眠更是和他往常经历的间断失眠不是一个层次的玩意。  
Finrod又在等着他说话了，所以上楼梯的过程变得缓慢而难捱，也许很快他就决定在某个地方蹲下不走了。起初几天Curufin还觉得他藏着几分底气和把握，现在看来只是他单纯不想浪费压榨的机会。  
也许Curufin现在憋死在他的帽子里他也不会注意到。  
“……”  
Curufin在黑暗中闭上眼睛，又睁开。  
·  
感到后颈处轻轻的拍打后Finrod停下脚步。现在他们正在7楼的分岔处，前方是三条楼梯，一条正常的，一条其中某阶会冷不丁消失的，还有一条会把人带往完全不对的地方，它们会根据某个鬼都不知道的规律定期交换位置，但现在Finrod不一定需要对付它们了。  
他向前伸出手，黑猫爬上他的右肩，抖了抖毛，沿着手臂跳进摊开的手掌里。  
“……最后一个机会。”  
他像捧着个绒毛玩具一样捧着黑猫，后者其实是痛恨着这样被全方位俯视的高度差的，但想要面对面严肃地说点什么的时候，合适的角度并不多。  
“父亲从不和任何人说他上学时的旧事，但是有一次例外——他在实验新魔药的时候喝过了量，然后像个失去初恋的女孩一样拉着某个人在房间里向他倒了整个晚上的苦水。”  
“……某个人。”  
意思就是不是他，这个貌似会懂得最多秘辛的最得宠的儿子。而是某个不幸在那个时候出现在了Feanor房间外，现在则在这个学校里的倒霉蛋。  
这个选择范围可真他妈的大，而且完全不同Finrod的看见得绕着走的人名单重合呢！  
“去找Turko吧。”黑猫以一副要打哈欠的神态说。  
果然。  
Finrod默默望向天花板。  
是时候给他的堂亲表演一个横死街头了。


	6. Chapter 6

“Curufinwe在哪？”  
Celegorm从来不是个以理性委婉为风格的人。  
“……”  
“Curvo在哪？”  
Finrod想起他把口信告诉Aredhel时，对方脸上那种说不出的纠结，稍微有点后悔没选择私下进行这次会面。  
“我弟弟在哪？”  
Finrod冲Celegorm作了个狰狞的表情：“我说了，等一下，好吗？”  
Irmo教授的眼神轻飘飘地从他们身旁经过，Finrod把脸埋在水晶球后，装出一副普通地冥想的样子。在他的斜后方，Celegorm紧皱着眉头，看起来像一只闯进了鹅群的牧羊犬似地急躁又无所适从——Irmo教授认为梦境是预言最好的呈现方式，所以他支持学生们在课上打瞌睡，他的课堂上总是挤满了想躺着拿学分的家伙（可能还有靠听他讲课治疗失眠的，Finrod不确定）。这样懒洋洋的课堂氛围对Celegorm来说实在是种煎熬，他到现在忍耐着大概是因为被魔法模拟成优美林地的教室还挺讨他喜欢，以及他宝贝弟弟的消息。  
当然Finrod不能让他拿到弟弟的下落后就夺门而出或者当场给他一记上勾拳，不然就是本末倒置了。  
他冲水晶球吹了口气，令里面积蕴的烟雾翻腾变形，这是很多人绞尽脑汁都做不到的事，但对他来说很简单。如果不是占卜学的地位一直在魔法和癔症的边界上悬而未决，他倒很希望将来能以这方面的研究为主业，闲散地度过这辈子。  
均匀分布在球中的烟雾凝结为棉絮状，缓缓沉积，在球底铺下一片乳白色，直到这时所有迹象仍显得很普通。但随后底部喷出一大股漆黑的烟雾，像是有条乌贼冲他正脸放了个屁，一时他只能看见自己不解地眯起的眼睛在光滑球面上的镜像。他把球举起来摇了摇，希望这个从旧货店顺手淘来的老古董不要在他学分到手之前出什么岔子。  
迎着虚假的阳光照亮的方向，黑烟也逐渐凝结成了一个不方不圆的怪异影子——长着四条腿的影子，不管Finrod怎么拍打球面都没有消失，反而开始活动起来。它穿梭在扭曲的树影之间的样子给Finrod带来了无由来的焦躁，他最后重重给了水晶球一巴掌，令其中映照的影像都猛地一颤，黑影也停了下来，嘭地在Finrod眼前爆开，球中再度填满了墨黑色，只有一线金光晃过。  
他感觉很不好，如果没有看错，那股的诡异的黑影是朝他扑过来，然后把自己撞散在水晶球壁上的。  
真所谓人不走运用个飞来咒都爆炸。  
“你看到了什么？”  
Finrod惊魂未定地抬起头，发现Irmo教授的脸就正好出现在水晶球后，金色耳坠的影子落在球面上。  
“什么都没有。”他说，盯着那一点晃动的金影，“我觉得今天状态不太好。”  
Irmo点了点头，像往常看见任何一个被心事和烦恼纠缠的学生时一样毫无建设性地建议他保持充足的睡眠并留意梦中的征兆，他像鸡啄米似地点头。课堂在他的心不在焉中又进行了一段时间，Irmo抬头看了看反映着室外情形的天空，宣布进入自由讨论时间——这也是这散漫课堂的惯例，Irmo每次只上半节课，剩下的时间会回到自己的办公室，留下学生们自行讨论有关占卜的心得（根本不会有人照做），至今都不能撼动水晶球分毫的人或来旁听的可以向他人请教。Finrod转向Celegorm，发现对方已经把脚边的草都拔秃了，用叶子编成了一条带有活结的腕带。  
Celegorm抬起困倦的眼睛，把腕带递给Finrod：“送你。”  
“哦，好吧，谢谢。”Finrod接过来，细长的草叶交叉成工整的棱方格，精致得出乎想象，“不过，首先我希望你能冷静地接受一件事——Curufinwe他现在不想见你。”  
“是不想见我，还是不能见我？”  
“两者兼有之——准确地说，是因为不能见你才不想见你。”  
Celegorm点头：“理由？”  
“我答应过他不能说。”Finrod说，“不过我可以跟你保证他现在很安全，没出任何岔子，他希望你能专心准备比赛不要再叫人满世界地找他了。”  
“哦，我知道了。”Celegorm拨弄着旁边所剩不多的草叶，“所以叫我出来就只有这么点话吗，绑架犯？”  
“……抱歉，你的指控是否有点过火了？我不觉得有哪个绑架犯会这么和颜悦色地跟你传达消息，还要帮他保守秘密。”  
“你敢说他是主动去找你帮忙的？”Celegorm像头恶狼一样盯着他。  
Finrod一直礼貌地挂起的嘴角垂下来。“不敢。”他吸了口气，低声说，“但是具体情况很复杂，我现在不能说给你听，而且也不能保证你不会听到一半就上来掐我脖子。”  
Celegorm从鼻子里发出似乎带着些微笑意的哼声：“你还是跟以前一样很会说聪明话，Findarato，魔法部应该来挖你去当他们的发言人。”  
“我想不行，Curufinwe还排在我前面呢，不是吗？”  
Celegorm静默了一阵：“其实我……差不多已经猜到一些了，你发现了对吧？两年前你们的战术计划是怎么被我们这边知道的。”  
“现在也是——差点。”  
Celegorm的眼角抽动了一下。  
Finrod轻声问：“不是你叫他去的吧？”  
“如果是的话，我会更加心安理得一点。虽然不论横竖都是我给他添的麻烦。”  
“可那就不是你的错了。”  
Celegorm摆了摆手，驱赶着耳边不存在的苍蝇，“说到底，他做的决定不归我否决，如果他现在必须待在你那里的话……  
“还是快点说你的事情吧，再在这里呆久点我大概也要被传染上癔症了。”  
·  
Finrod拒绝了几个跑过来找他解读水晶球的女生——其实在Celegorm看来那些水晶球里面比雨后的天空还要澄澈透亮，空空如也——并在她们困惑的注视下朝Celegorm挨过来，带着溢于言表的兴奋。  
“Curufinwe跟我说，大伯父曾经跟你说过很多他以前在这里念书时候的事情对不对？”  
“……是啊，出于意外。”  
“那其中有关于Silmaril的内容吗？”  
Celegorm体内本能的谨慎被牵动起来，像是膝跳反应一样，这大概是他们家人的一个通病了。  
“没有。”他不假思索地回答。  
Finrod摇摇头：“不可能，Curufinwe说如果里面没有提及Silmaril的话，你早就说给他听了。”  
“……”  
Celegorm低头一看，Finrod一手把他的水晶球拢在膝盖上，另一手紧紧抓着他的胳膊，一副要跟他相约去跳黑湖般的决绝样子。“Findarato。”他也压低了声音，“我没有被老爸下遗忘咒，是因为在这件事上他决定信任我。他认为我不会说出去。”  
“是的，Curufinwe和我都认为你在这件事上做得很好，忠诚而谨慎。所以我也决定相信你。”  
“你最好不要。”Celegorm试图把逐渐被拖离身边的手臂抽回来。  
Finrod另一只手也抓上来，水晶球顺着大腿滚到他的肚子上。Celegorm一个长久以来的猜想终于被证实了，这家伙确实有着和精致外表丝毫不符的力气，幸好以前Finrod还在担任格兰芬多队队长的时候没有挑衅他去掰手腕。  
“而且我认为Luthien也和我有一样的想法——假如她还有机会自救的话。”  
Celegorm忽然提不起抗争的力气了，他的手臂像一捆干柴似地完全落在Finrod的掌控之中。  
“果然是这样一回事吗？”  
“我想你应该不像讨厌我那样讨厌她。”  
Finrod放开他，他们所在的这个角落已经聚焦了足够多的目光了，所以Finrod轻轻弹了一下水晶球表面，让里面亮起来，装模作样地递到他面前。  
“……但是你知道了也没用。”  
“那我可以找知道了会有用的人来听你说。”  
Celegorm越过眼前光滑的弧线，狠狠瞪了他一眼：“啧，我的意思是……老爸他那天确实说了很多事情，多到第二天早上醒过来做的第一件事就是拎着魔杖去踢我的房间门——但是里面没有怎么对付一颗暴走的Silmaril的内容，没有！”  
Finrod发出一声听不出感情的笑声：“不可能，他难道不是为了那玩意的事情差点炸掉了半个学校吗？”  
“但是他不记得了。”  
“不记得了……哈？”  
很多事只要开了个头，后续就停不下来了，Celegorm从没觉得自己有那么想说话。他不太敢低头去看水晶球里翻腾变形的烟雾，感觉里面似乎藏着有一个暴怒喷火的Feanor，但这不能阻止他：“他知道自己那段时间做了什么，但是具体细节和因由他完全记不起来了——包括制作Silmaril的过程，他把它们藏在了什么地方，它们是做什么用的。  
“他那天晚上翻来覆去抱怨的事情基本都是那个时候的Nolofinwe是个怎样的伪君子，衣冠禽兽，如何在学校里传播自己的哥哥是黑魔头的谣言……我猜老爸在他刚对魁地奇失去兴趣，退出球队后的一段时间里他过得不太好。因为他在叛逆期变得越来越乖僻了，不巧那个时候Nolofinwe又开始出起了风头。于是他就把自己锁了起来，想搞出一个厉害得能把地球穿个洞的玩意重新博得爷爷的宠爱——他得到的成品就是三个Silmaril。  
“按照他自己的话讲，他那个时候被灵感和冲动占据着，清醒过来之后只看见三个Silmaril放在桌子上，他差点把自己饿死在工作的密室里——东西毫无疑问是他做出来的，但我想他也不知道那究竟是什么，因为在此之后无论他如何尝试，都没能再次做出同样的东西来。”  
Celegorm喘了口气：“就像是你们这些爱玩水晶球的人经常说的……‘心灵感应’。持有Silmaril的那段时间他脾气变得很差，不相信任何人，害怕他们夺走Silmaril，导致后来和学校闹翻了。后来他自己也发觉了事情很奇怪，只是没有公开承认过。”  
“……不，‘心灵感应’是麻瓜的说法。”Finrod抓不住重点地喃喃，看起来像挨了一记混淆咒：“也就是说……”  
“我对Silmaril一窍不通，可能老爸也差不多。”  
Celegorm也有些晕乎乎的，不得不用手肘支起了脑袋。因为同他关系最好的兄弟偏偏是想把父亲的一切都研究透彻的Curufin，这些年他独自隐藏、揣测着秘密的感觉并不好。好不容易终于出现了第二个冤大头，他心里悬挂的石块反而更加重了几分。也有可能是Finrod那张漂亮的妖精脸太容易打动人了，从中透出的失落像以视线为介质的传染病一样。  
“都已经两年了，原本我以为Silmaril不会影响她。”Celegorm低声说，“让她拿着Silmaril以后就不会有人像Nelyo和Kano那样出事了。”  
“Nelyo和……他们和Silmaril有关系吗？”  
“当然有，Nelyo毕业那年他们在学校里找到了另外两个Silmaril。然后差点送了命——事情是被当做普通的事故处理的，你不知道也不奇怪。”  
Finrod险些从充当凳子的树墩上滑下去：“怎么可能，而且还是两颗？”  
“是啊，两颗，至少他们是这么坚持的。”  
“到底发生了什么？”Finrod震惊又困惑地问。  
Celegorm反问：“你想知道他们的说法还是现实情况？”  
“两者的区别很大？”  
“就像是小说和现实一样。”Celegorm说，“他们坚持认为自己找到了两颗Silmaril，一人拿着一颗，被不知什么人的追杀着，Silmaril一直灼烧着他们的手。Nelyo说他在绝望中看见大地裂开，他就抱着那块石头跳进了岩浆里。  
Kano是眼睁睁看着他这么做的，但他没有跟着跳下去，而是把Silmaril抛进了海里，然后一直在海边流浪。”  
“岩浆……海边？”Finrod梦游似地点了点头，“那现实情况是怎样的？”  
“他们头一天晚上偷偷跑了出去，第二天早上被发现像对喝高的小情侣一样躺在城堡外，在他们身边挖了个底朝天也没有发现什么Silmaril。后来给他们记了夜不归宿和滥用胡话饮料的过。”  
Celegorm看着Finrod，他的神态可怕得似乎随时会把眼前的水晶球整个吃下去：“你相信他们还是现实？”  
“……我，希望自己能相信现实的。”  
“我当初也是这么想的——所以，Findarato，我承认Curvo对这颗Silmaril的出现有不可推卸的责任。但我不希望他接着搅合进这件事里，要是可以的话，你也一样。我想你也了解了，这个工作更适合危险事务处理司。”  
Finrod皱着眉头：“这算警告？”  
“算忠告。”Celegorm说，“而且我希望还不算迟。”  
他试着让自己笑了笑，不想被旁人揣测斯莱特林队的队长在大赛前夕约见老仇人还一脸如丧考妣有什么含义。他拍了拍Finrod的肩膀，站起身走出教室，离开了沉默的谈话者和虚假的阳光。  
下课的钟声在他身后响起。  
·  
当Turgon还差三寸纸就能完成变形课论文时，Finrod回来了，令那只趴在他凳子下快把尾巴毛给啃秃了的黑猫蹭地跳起来，跑向他的脚边。   
“久违的占卜课怎么样？” Turgon问，视线还停留在那仿佛怎么也填不满空白上，许久没有得到回答后他不得不抬起头，然后喃喃着回答了自己的问题，“……好吧，看起来不太好。”  
Finrod拉开了他对面的椅子，把书包丢进去。  
“你是预见到彗星撞地球了吗？”  
“啊？”像是刚刚才留意到他的存在一样，Finrod露出了他有史以来最敷衍的笑容，“不，那怎么可能？”  
黑猫绕着他走了一圈，一圈，又一圈，气愤地挠起了他的裤腿，他才如梦初醒地把它抱起来。它照例想顺着衣袖爬上肩膀，却被摁在了大腿上。Turgon心惊胆战地，眼看着那只坏脾气的猫就要谋杀饲主时，Finrod从口袋里掏出一条草绳，套在它的脖子上，像是施了不知名的魔咒般，令它安静下来。  
“……你可以走了。”Finrod说。  
黑猫眨了眨银色的眼睛，从他松动的手中跳了出去。Turgon刚想说什么，可转眼间那个纤小的动物就消失在了公共休息室来往的人流中。  
Turgon把离开凳子半寸的身体又放回去：“你太不适合养宠物了。”  
Finrod沉默地点头，转头望着墙边熊熊燃烧的炉火。  
他知道Finrod没有听进去。  
·  
下午的时候一只褐色的猫头鹰敲开了宿舍的窗户，它只带着一张写着“十分感谢”的字条。  
Finrod能理解Beren为什么选了个这么迂回的方式，因为他现在也不太想看见对方的脸。  
·  
稍微抓紧一点的话，眼下还有十多个小时的时间，可供Finrod用来解决一些迫在眉睫的现实问题。  
比如说变形课布置的论文，题目自拟，二十英寸长。  
听Turgon说在那节他完美地翘过去的课上有几个人因此昏了过去，但Manwe教授不为所动，因为他像所有的处于他这个年龄的糟心老头一样不懂得分辨年轻人们真实的痛心和速效逃课糖的效果。身为模范学生和级长的Turgon上午就完成了变形课作业，他在无论如何也填不满的最后一寸半纸上用硕大的花体字签上了自己的全名，微笑着说自己已经充分准备好迎接暴怒和格兰芬多扣十分后看起来一点都不释然地去图书馆解决古代符文作业去了，甚至忘记了跟Finrod说一声加油。  
Finrod自己看着那大片的白纸也想不出任何积极的念头（如果这时候有一只摄魂怪扑过来他会是整个公共休息室里死的最早的那个），写过开头两个自然段后他就放下了笔，开始盯着课本虚度光阴。从窗外投向他课本的光线由白亮转为暗红，很快就会随着太阳消失在地平线的另一端。  
如果这个状态继续持续下去的话，他从Turgon落在桌上的零食中抓出几块奶糖扔进嘴里，Manwe明天看到这张纸的时候它上面很可能画着一副Finwe家的族谱。  
Manwe从族谱上找到他名字的那刻肯定会勃然大怒……一个星期禁闭外加格兰芬多扣五十分。他没头没脑地想着，等着吧教授，还有更好玩的呢，很快你就要在《预言家日报》的头条上找我的名字了，不过那时我大概应该已经被学校扫地出门了吧？  
“……《阿尼马格斯的原理分析》。”  
他的论文标题被一个礼貌愉快的声音念了出来。  
Celebrimbor，那个昨天和他进行过一番牛头不对马嘴的谜之对话的学弟，抱着相当大一摞厚重的书本，在他身边殷勤地微笑着。令奶糖卡在了他的嗓子里。  
“啊，啊……不好意思。”看起来像是从他被糖噎着的表情上产生了误会，Celebrimbor急忙纠正，“我只是想过来跟您打个招呼，碰巧看见了您的论文标题……是我感兴趣的课题，就稍微在您后面看了一下。”  
好吧，并没有纠正什么。  
“没关系，没关系，反正这只是作业而已。”Finrod费了一番劲把喉咙里粘成一团的糖果咽下去，“而且恐怕今晚是没有后续了。”  
“可以看得出来，因为您从第二自然段开始就出错了。”  
糖果在更深的地方又黏住了。  
Celebrimbor把书堆小心地靠在桌子的边缘和自己的身体上腾出一边手，指在他只有三个自然段的论文上：“比如说这里——阿尼马吉对练习者的精神要求应该是很高的才对，它从原理上就依赖于冥想和强大的心理暗示。您完全写错了，没发现吗？”  
Finrod重新看向论文，忽然觉得那根本不是他自己写出来的。  
“您要是对课本内容有异议我可以理解，因为我有时也会这样。不过想在二十英寸的内容之内证明您的高见恐怕有点难。”  
“不，不！我只是单纯地写错了！”  
他居然把从书上抄下来的句子写错了，还为这个错误绞尽脑汁地想了几个小时的后续。Finrod迅速把纸从Celebrimbor眼皮底下抽走卷了起来，不想直视对方越过堆积到下巴上的书堆艰难投来的那种宽慰的眼神。“你要不要先坐下？”他转变话题，“这样很累吧？”  
“可以吗？您没有在等人吗？”  
Finrod摇头，Celebrimbor的眼神立马亮了起来，在这种闪耀的兴奋情绪衬托下Finrod觉得自己本来就不是很高涨的心情又下滑了半分，像是从洞窟的里向外望着恐怖阳光的蝙蝠。Celebrimbor开始把书分为几摞，完美地占满了半边桌子，如同一座城垒立在两人之间，Finrod稍微瞄了一眼摆在最上面几本的书名，发现全是些自己恐怕一辈子都不会去找来看的内容高深的书籍，而Celebrimbor很自然地拿起其中一本开始一目十行地翻阅起来。  
现在的三年级是不是有点太厉害了？还是他们作业太少闲的没事干？Finrod重新展开自己的论文，把写错的地方用魔杖涂掉，空白的地方绝望地增大了，蒸发掉了他心中仅存的一点点干劲。  
Celebrimbor关切地说：“看起来您的精神不好啊。”  
“作业写太久就会这样了。”  
“可我昨天傍晚碰见您的时候您也是这样，而且您从刚才开始就一直没有动过笔——也不像想要动笔的样子。”Celebrimbor说，“您是不是……在担心什么事情？”  
“担心？”  
Celebrimbor认真地点头。  
Finrod脑子里忽然出现了一只黑猫，上蹿下跳、吱哇乱叫着“他这学期在给新闻社打工，不想招来额外的麻烦就给我谨慎一点”。“是吗？”他让自己笑了笑，“你这么认为？看来我的论文……”  
“关于这个——昨天与您分别之后，我稍微猜想了一下为什么我们会在医务室附近碰见，毕竟一般不会有人往那边走。”  
Finrod的笑容如同他完成论文的劲头一样迅速消失了：“为什么？”  
“公共休息室人太多了，现在说这种事不太好。”Celebrimbor低着头，脸挡在书后，看起来似乎有点害羞，“我只是‘碰巧’知道了一些事情，还有，嗯……其实我这辈子看的第一场魁地奇比赛就和您与她的男友Beren先生有关，印象很深刻，所以……”  
Finrod现在只想知道学校里还有多少人不知道Luthien的意外，大概两只手就能数过来吧，Thingol知道了可能会气得退出学校董事会。  
“请您千万不要误会，我没有打算威胁您……我也不会把事情告诉别人。只是看见您为之烦恼也让我无法放心，昨天傍晚的时候我说过了，要是您遇到了困难我会不惜一切地帮助您的。”  
“我，呃，很感谢你的热情，真的。”  
但听见一个认识不到半天的人这么说真的很诡异啊，你确定没有搞错了什么事情吧——这样的疑问被脑子里虚幻的猫叫生生压了回去，他甚至神经质地往周围环视了一圈。  
“不过我想这件事不是随便来个人‘不惜一切’就可以解决的。”他口气生硬地说，他之前还从未对自己承认过这点。  
Celebrimbor刚从书后伸出来的半边脸又悻悻地埋了回去。  
窗外布满了厚重、阴暗的云层，浓稠黯淡，血液似的余晖从其边缘渗出，这意味着最近难得的好天气终于走到了尽头。今晚或许会是个雷电交加的暴雨夜。  
“Celebrimbor？”  
“您不介意的话叫我Tyelpe就可以了。”Celebrimbor低声说，“抱歉，我刚才有点冲动了，因为我实在不能无视您的困扰。”他垂着眼，瞳仁里鲜明的蓝色暗淡了一些。  
那真是双令人过目难忘的漂亮眼睛，从第一次见面的时候Finrod就这么想。他母亲家乡的天空和海水的颜色轻而易举地令他陷入了剧烈的负罪感中，写不完的论文已经被他揉成了一团，他像忍耐着腹痛一样压抑着某些疯狂的念头——你就安慰他一下也不会怎么样啊，他又不是对此一无所知，而且这个秘密过段时间就要上各大报纸头条了。  
“那个，Tyelpe。”他与自己的斗争失败了，Celebrimbor像蒙受春雨召唤的竹笋似地抬起头，Finrod不切实际地希望着能看见他一脸毫无干劲的样子，结果理所当然地是他想多了，“……你听说过吗，关于巫师Curufinwe Feanaro藏在这学校里的三颗宝石的事情？”  
你完蛋了，Finrod。  
“当然！”Celebrimbor喜笑颜开地合上书，“因为和我现在做的研究有关，关于这件事我以前还缠着Feanaro先生打听了很久。”  
“……”哎？  
“当然他什么都不肯说，Nelyafinwe先生他们也是一样，为了不被赶出去我后来只好自力更生。幸好新闻社里面留着很多以前的学生写的资料和废稿，我把它们都收集整理过了。”Celebrimbor说，“您想知道什么的话，我会在能力范围内尽力回答的。”  
Finrod努力地让自己忽略某些似乎更加严重的问题：“但是新闻社的资料这种东西……”  
“流言和臆想占绝大多数。但我认为它们也是需要现实基础的，甚至也可能有太过夸张的现实被当成幻想的情况——比如说在学校里跳进熔岩和在大海边流浪，对吧？”  
“……老实说你还有不知道的东西吗？”   
“您要是愿意经常去翻翻新闻社的仓库也会知道很多稀奇古怪的事情——虽然那个地方真的很脏，地上的土有两寸厚，这么多年来居然没有一个人愿意为它挥一下魔杖。”  
Finrod深深吸了口气，觉得胸腔里都要胀痛起来了，这提醒他自己并不是在做梦。他的心脏现在就被绑在一列过山车上，在刚刚过去的几分钟内那麻瓜发明的疯子机械从谷底攀到了顶峰，现在就悬挂在陡峭的顶点上。  
在他脑子里一片混乱的时候，Celebrimbor接着说：“Feanaro先生制作出三颗Silmaril那个时期留下了很多因为学校封锁了信息而发表不出去的新闻稿，上面的内容基本都和Nelyafinwe先生和他的兄弟的经历一样离奇——比如当时Feanaro先生佩戴着三颗Silmaril去参加圣诞舞会，很多在场的人后来都表示有强烈的冲动想要不择手段地取得它，他们无法忘记Silmaril的闪耀的光辉，却没有一个人真的记得Silmaril的样子。  
“有一个教授试着佩戴了Feanaro先生制作的冠冕，据说他感到了难以承受的沉重和灼烧感。后来他离职了，有传言认为他试图从Feanaro先生那里抢夺Silmaril，也是引发Feanaro先生对学校强烈不满的导火索，不过没人证实过这点。  
“怎样，您认为如何？”  
“我……我不知道。”Finrod茫然地喃喃，“我现在知道的每种说法里的Silmaril都不一样，它们和我见过的那个Silmaril也不一样。”  
“那么是哪里不同？您见过的Silmaril不具有传说里的特征吗？”  
“它会把一切想碰到它的东西都弹飞。但如果只是摆在那里，它就跟一块普通的漂亮石头没区别，没有岩浆和大海，也没人想把它抢走。它甚至不会发光……不对，会发光。”Finrod说，“应该说是原来不会发光，但是最近开始发光了。”  
Celebrimbor问：“您确定那真的是Silmaril吗？”  
“我能确定那是Feanaro留下的东西。”Finrod说，“而且用手去碰它的话会出现Nelyafinwe和Kanafinwe描述过的灼烫感。”  
“这点很有意思。您的论文不写了的话，纸能借我一下吗？”  
Finrod把手里的纸团递出去，Celebrimbor用魔杖敲了敲，使它重新变得平整。他把纸铺开在书堆上，在上面写上了“不发光——发光”，下头画上了着重的横线。接着他在旁边写下了“发光”、“致幻”、“保护咒”和“造成冲动”三个条目，用一条弧线把两边的“发光”连了起来。  
Finrod没头没脑地加了一句：“Beren说，Silmaril和他说过话，让他把它从束缚中解放出来。”  
Celebrimbor若有所思地笑了笑，在“致幻”下也加了一条横线：“您知道在它发生转变的这段时间里发生过什么事情吗？”  
“Luthien把它戴上了脖子——我只知道这个。”Finrod摇头，“它发不发光很要紧吗？”  
“发光对于这样的物品来说通常代表着状态的转变，不是吗？就像电灯一样，打开的时候会由暗转亮。最早的记载中，Silmaril是‘发光’的，这或许意味着这是它处于‘开启’状态的标志。那么在它‘不发光’的时候。”Celebrimbor把旁边的几个条目框了起来，“可能就办不到这些事了。”  
Finrod盯着Celebrimbor圆润公正的字体，忽然瞪大了眼睛：“Beren在它不发光的时候碰到过它——他把它从金色飞贼里拿了出来。但现在他碰不了它了。”过了一会儿他又低沉下来，“可这不能说明问题，它不管发不发光我都没有产生幻觉，而且它从来没有烧过Luthien。”  
“这些我们可以放到后面再说——现在还有一个问题，它在状态转变的过程中。是被外力开启关闭过，还是因无法开启而暂时关闭了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“继续以电灯为例子的话，前一种情况中它一直通着电，但是被关上了开关，后来又被打开了；后一种情况中是它一直处于开启状态，但是被断了电，重新获得电源的时候它就会自动亮起来。”Celebrimbor谨慎地说，“您知道电灯吧？”  
“我当然知道，可它并不通电。”  
“把电想象成魔法也可以，咒语长时间不经维护就会失效，实际上就和用光了电差不多。”  
“我不觉得有人开关过它，因为没人知道该怎么做。”Finrod思索了一阵，“也许Feanaro本人也不知道。”  
“我也认为后一种可能性比较大，尽管不太……魔法，可它比较好解释Luthien小姐为何是现在这样。”  
“她的情况……和别人不一样，Silmaril没有对她造成过排斥影响。倒不如说Silmaril在保护她，我们连她的肩膀以下都碰不到。”  
“是的，如果把‘致幻’也当成一种保护咒效果……姑且不论这上面有多少保护咒以及有多强，那么至今所有人的遭遇都可以理解为被保护咒排斥了。Luthien小姐没有被排斥也遭遇了意外的话。”Celebrimbor在纸上画了个电灯泡，皱起眉毛，“我想可能是，Silmaril正在逐渐从她身上夺取……‘电力’。”  
Finrod感觉到了一股强烈的不适，经由因长久不变的坐姿而麻痹的脊椎上溯。他脑子里出现了一个无知懵懂的Beren，说着“呃，其实她总戴着，已经很久了”。  
“Silmaril的‘电力’是什么？”  
“这需要更深入地了解它，现在我们还做不到。不过也有别的魔法生物会从人身上汲取什么……”  
“比如摄魂怪。”  
Celebrimbor惊慌地瞪大了眼，手肘碰到了旁边的书堆，羽毛笔在纸上拉出一条长线。“那，那只是其中一个例子！也有一些不那么无害的……”书塔以优美的斜度在空中滞留了一秒后毫不留情地朝空气中倒下去，Celebrimbor也向前扑去，试图在它们落地之前用公主抱的姿势接住这十数本书。Finrod挥动魔杖，书本和跌倒的少年都被柔软的空气墙托在半空中。  
“……不好意思。”Celebrimbor瞪了一会儿地毯，赶紧站起来，脸涨得和那天鹅绒织物一样通红，“我没有……打击您的意思。”他也抽出魔杖，把书本复原成堆垒好的样子：“请您不要……”他的样子令Finrod充满歉意，不论他的身份有多可疑，他刚才确实是尽力地在为Finrod排忧解难，而现在他看起来好像不小心把Finrod惹哭了一样无措。  
Finrod揉了揉眼睛，实际上里面正干涩得酸痛：“我没事。”  
但Celebrimbor完全没有在听：“现在下结论还太早了，这里还有很多问题没有解决——我们还不知道Silmaril是怎样决定它要做什么的，如果它需要从人身上汲取什么做‘电力’的话应该越多越好，但结果为什么会有选择性？看起来它令您的朋友产生了有人在对他说话的幻觉，但幻觉局限于人的认知，假如他之前不知道里面有东西，怎么会想到要把它解放出来？”他越过桌子拉住Finrod的衣袖，仿佛在阻拦他去想不开，“所以说它确实会说话——我猜它可能是有意识，活着的！”  
“好好好，我知道了。”Finrod尴尬地苦笑，把他按回去，“它是活是死有区别吗？”  
Celebrimbor眨了眨眼，似乎被问题的愚蠢震慑到了。  
“当然……有啊。”  
他说，一字一顿的声音注入Finrod懵懂的头脑中。  
“因为活着的东西总是会被骗的，不是吗？”  
·  
Celebrimbor的声音也越过了薄薄的桌布。  
他浑身像被埋在雪地里一样僵硬，从耳朵到尾巴尖都在震惊中发抖，如同从长久的噩梦中惊醒。就像Celebrimbor那种“难道你不明白吗？”的口气所示的那样，这个问题简单的可笑，他们从一开始便根本不需要破坏Silmaril，破坏项链，或者把Luthien漂亮的脑袋从脖子上摘下来。一定是异常的现状影响了他的脑子，不然他怎么会想不到？  
如果没有搞错的话，只要不到十秒钟……  
他拨开了桌布的一角，格兰芬多休息室里洋溢的暖光漏了进来。Finrod的声音清晰地从头顶上传来“能，能详细解释一下吗？”，紧接着是Celebrimbor受宠若惊的应答。他忽然像是被壁炉的火光烧着了爪子一样退了回去。  
……等等，他在做什么呢，急着出去邀功请赏吗？  
这件事已经和他没有关系了——不对，本来就没有关系，是Finrod卑鄙地把他拉下了水，末了发现他没有这张脸看起来的那么管用就一句话把他打发走了，回头还沾着他的便宜利用起了Celebrimbor。他甚至不知道自己为什么还呆在这里，绕着挂着红彤彤挂毯的休息室跑了一圈后又回到了这张桌子下，爱猫人士Turgon离开了，Finrod一眼都没有看向自己脚边。  
再度从桌下静悄悄地探出头时，上头的两个人正是一副难舍难分的样子，仿佛一对一眼万年的小情侣。他很久没看见过Celebrimbor如此开心的样子了，想在桌脚边多呆一会儿，转眼又觉得万一不小心等来了句“你怎么在这里”自己可能会忍不住当场破口大骂，万事休矣。  
他深呼吸着，感觉心底咆哮喷涌的岩浆重新冷凝成丑陋冷硬的形状，一个不可动摇的糟糕主意。  
他再次穿过休息室，这次径直走出了肖像把守的门口，肖像关上的一刻身边顿时安静下来。他尽力伸展开肢体奔跑，速度越来越快，潮冷的空气迅速地洗刷掉体内和体外沉闷的温暖。在一路火炬的注视下，他的影子逐渐拉长，直立起来，由四足变为二足。  
在八楼的芭蕾舞巨怪与傻男巫的挂毯边，他用久违的手撑住墙，喘气喘得眼冒金星，惊奇于自己为何不惊奇，好死不死地又发觉了一件理所当然的事情——他自由了，身边完全没有某人的存在感了，他也就失去了拘束自己的意义。  
那个该死的八分之一媚娃每天都在刷新他的下限，末了告诉他自由比被锁在充满鸟屎味的笼子里还要让人憋屈。  
他的耐性到此为止，没有然后了。  
·  
从雪白墙壁上浮现的密室里依旧是一团糟，遍地都是纸张，不过幸好他需要的东西一直都在。盛装着魔药的数十个小水晶瓶依旧整齐地排列在角落的箱子里。  
难道你管这个叫报复吗，Curufinwe？  
不，才不是。  
被雕琢成钻石型的瓶塞上映着一片他的脸。  
他只是突然非常地渴望能做到一件事。  
现在缺少的只有一根Luthien的头发。


	7. Chapter 7

这天晚上，Beren再次来到医疗室门口。  
明天早上他当然还要来一次，而且是大清早，与听不见任何告别的Luthien告别，顺便面对一个比博格特可爱不到哪去的Thingol。那样的两件事混合起来实在太可怕，也许可以排上他的人生阴影头位。经过快一整天的大脑空白之后，他忽然发现自己无法忍受在那种情形下见Luthien……可能是最后一面。  
要是Luthien还醒着，这个时候该嫌他烦了。  
他在门前来来回回地犹豫着，夹在通向宿舍的走廊和医疗室门把手两边的排斥力之间。就这样回去他是绝对不甘心的，照一时冲动时计划的那样握着Luthien的手陪她整个晚上现在看来则肉麻得他自己都不太受得了，更别说被发现了会怎么样……就在他的心理斗争进行到第十个回合时，门中传来如同什么重物被碰倒的声音。  
门缝下面没有光透出来，Este女士没理由摸黑查房，而且现在里面也只有Luthien一个人。Beren警惕地把耳朵贴在门上，除去气流经过耳蜗平稳的嗡鸣外确实有一连串不规则的震动，他心中一颤，脑中的博弈台上跳出第三个小人把另外两个婆婆妈妈的一拳一个放倒了。  
Beren撞开门闯进去。  
“Tinuviel……？”  
医疗室中被静寂的黑暗充斥着，无人使用的病床被整理得十分整洁，房间最里侧的窗子敞开着窗帘，令稀薄的光透进来。最靠近窗边的病床外围着一圈白帘子，在Beren没有适应黑暗的眼中像是一朵散发着荧光的漂浮着的水母，他珍贵的Luthien就在那只水母的肚子里。“Ti……Tinuviel？”他发出连自己都听得不是很清楚的嗫嚅，把微弱的希望吞回肚子里。  
什么都没有，恶作剧的幽灵一般也不会来这个地方，他掀开帘子，Luthien依旧苍白地沉睡着，被子盖到她的肩上，上方是他渴望又不太敢直视的美丽脸庞。他不知为何被本能钉在原地上，疑心惴惴地望着这有如童话书插图般美丽的情景。  
说不出来，但好像有哪里不对。  
他今天中午离开的时候，有这么乱吗？  
记忆很容易被视觉先入为主地篡改，但只有一点他不会搞错——因为她脖子上挂着的那块强盗一样的石头，他无法触碰Luthien肩膀以下的地方，于是每天来看她的时候他只能为她梳理头发，他把这件仅有的工作做得一丝不苟。而现在Luthien漆黑的长发散落在枕边，被压在背后和脖子下，还有几缕挂在脸上。  
是Este女士来给她检查身体了吗？他上前去，轻柔地重新为Luthien整理散乱的额发，不对，Este女士明明是很谨慎温柔的人，这看上去更像……一瞬间他屏住了呼吸，感觉手指触碰到的皮肤不像原来那样冰凉了，温热，略带急促的气息吹在他贴近的脸庞上。  
然后一只魔杖的尖端戳到了他的脖子上。  
刺目的红光迸出，近距离地穿透了Beren的身体，他的喉咙正在因一声可能出自他这辈子最迅捷反应的惊呼而颤抖着，但咒语的效力还要更快一步地将其扼紧了，他呼出无声的气流，像是把灵魂也一同吐出，无意识的潮水瞬间席卷上来。  
努力抓住的最后一丝清醒令他看见，他的Luthien睁开了眼睛，其中映照的却是另一个人的神情。  
·  
“哇。”  
看见四仰八叉地倒在地上的Beren时，Celebrimbor在他身边发出一声听起来不是很惊讶的感叹。  
Finrod蹲下身，用力摇晃了一下Beren软绵绵的肩膀，无果，只好咬牙给了他一拳。Beren像是在噩梦里坠了楼似的惨叫起来，才慢慢睁开眼睛。  
“啊！哦，嗯……”他迷茫地打量着Finrod镀着一层微光的金发，蓦地瞪大双眼，“Findarato！”  
Finrod好脾气地——他也开始惊讶于自己冷静的极限了——拍了拍他的脸：“这里发生了什么？”  
“……”  
Beren看了一眼屁股下冷硬的地板，打了个哆嗦，接着不安地环视周围，他能看见的并不多，或者说这个由白帘子围起来的病床旁也只有那么一些东西：敞开的窗子，被子掀开的空荡荡的病床，前方是扶着他的Finrod，身后还有一个他不认识的男生。Finrod越过Beren颤抖的肩膀，看见Celebrimbor向床底弯下腰，从那里拉出来一双白皙的手臂。  
“这里还有一个。”Celebrimbor用不太温柔的动作把昏迷的Luthien拖出来，让她靠在Beren身后，“看起来简直像连续杀人案的现场一样。”  
Beren发出一声悲鸣，抓住Finrod的衣袖：“发生了什么？！”  
毫无疑问他中了一记相当厉害的咒语，可能不是普通的“昏昏倒地”——它带来的余劲没有那么强烈。Finrod望了一眼窗子，现在没有那么多时间让Beren慢慢清醒，他不得不又给了可怜的友人一耳光。  
“你冷静点，现在没人出事。”他说，“我们一到就发现你倒在这里……还有Luthien，你们是怎么了？”  
“我们……”  
“Silmaril不在。”Celebrimbor说，引来两束悚然的目光，“不是说戴在她身上吗，但是什么都没有啊。”  
“不可能，没人能把它拿下来。”  
Celebrimbor拉开Luthien的领子往里面看了一眼，又展示给他们看（Beren抽了口气，不过也只是抽了口气）：“您说的项链在哪里？”  
……这个问题该我问才对。Finrod尽管没力气做出更夸张的反应，但他感觉到鬓角里有汗水顺着耳边滑了下来。他不自觉地捏紧了Beren的手臂，令后者再度发出惨叫，不过也似乎终于把纠缠着他神智的魔法赶跑了，那张呆滞的脸恐惧地扭曲起来。“我们——我被袭击了！”他冲Finrod大叫。  
“这是显而易见的，学长。”Celebrimbor说，“顺带一说Este女士也在她的办公室被放倒了，您看见是什么人了吗？”  
“我刚才见Tinuviel样子有点不对劲，就过来看了一下，然后就有只魔杖戳到了我的脖子上。是……Tinuviel。”Beren慢慢用手捂着脖子，好像那里正开着个流血的口子：“是躺在床上的Tinuviel，醒了过来，然后……”  
Finrod顺着他的视线看见了窗子，新鲜而潮湿的空气正从那里被微风送进来，似乎带着一丝腥甜的气味。  
“但您的Tinuviel还在这里。”Celebrimbor松开手，令Luthien的身体落进Beren怀里，“看来有人成功假冒她，骗了您——还有Silmaril。比我们快一步。”  
“你在说什么……”  
Finrod冲Beren摆摆手，示意他先不要说了。  
Celebrimbor问：“您知道是谁吗？”  
要是可以的话，Finrod真想回答不知道，可答案未免太明显了，他看见Beren的表情变了——他跳过了很多步骤直接解答了最终答案，而Celebrimbor根本是在明知故问。  
在他们看不见的地方，未知的麻烦正像套在鼓风机上的气球一样飞速地膨胀着，他们每次呼吸间消逝的时间都在使那薄薄的气球皮往极限更绷紧一步，仅是这样还不够——如果那不仅仅是他的想象而是传说中的灵感的话——他看见了上面还悬挂着一个岌岌可危的影子。  
“你们去找人！”他说，“不是教授也不是管理员——去找Turka……不，去找Irisse，让她帮忙找Turkafinwe，就说有大麻烦了！”  
“Irisse？是我们学院那位现任的魁地奇队长吗？”  
“Tyelpe你不认识她，就留在这里看着Luthien。”他把Beren从地上拽起来，用的力气之大简直要把他抡上天花板，“你回宿舍找Irisse，快，跑着去！”  
“唉？哦……好！”Beren用力点头。  
Celebrimbor以海蓝色的眼睛看过来：“那么您要去做什么？”  
Finrod抹了把脸，攀上窗台。  
“去找麻烦。”  
他跳出窗外。  
·  
自从他的人生里再也没有魁地奇集训这种事情之后，他就很少运动了，用Galadriel的刻薄话讲就是他正在“像个破车胎一样逐渐松弛着”，麻瓜发明的忠实的电子体重计也赞同这点。而现如今他这块破烂橡胶不得不在再次努力地奔跑起来。  
要是换成其他人，这样的做法不一定明智，不过他对自己还是蛮有自信的，感觉不一定正确，不过强烈的感觉（像很不情愿地卖他面子一样稀罕地出现时）十有八九都值得信任。城堡外飘荡着薄薄的雾气，向着右手边的方向望去可以勉强分辨出魁地奇球场黑黢黢的轮廓，他选择了另一边，那里是被乳白色水汽包围看起来像是硫磺温泉般的黑湖和它身边的森林。  
如果能彻底放空大脑他可能会更有把握一点，但那种状态对现在的他来说太奢侈了，他现在还巴不得Turgon或Celebrimbor中的谁能借他一个灵活的脑子用用。他刚踏上草甸时脚步还是轻松的，在沿着无甚变化的湖边跑了一阵之后身边的空气就开始像烤箱里的布丁液一样变得浓稠粘滞了，吸入肺中时像呛水似地难受。他暂时停下来，感觉自己正被放在一口看不见的大锅里炖煮，旁边翻腾的湖水是汤汁，高耸如墙的森林是不可逾越的锅边。就在这令人气恼的时候，雾气深处一个和他一样在令人气闷的环境中挣扎的影子被他捕捉到了，从这个距离看过去只有一只飞蛾般大小，本来一晃眼就有可能看丢，但它却在闪闪发光。  
是的，闪闪发光，而且是一种绝对不会被忽视，穿透力极强，令人脑袋发疼的光，Finrod困惑于自己为什么没有更早些发觉。  
“喂！”  
他向那个人影吼叫，人影僵滞了片刻后，拔腿就跑。  
Finrod现在的体力确实跟不上以前了，但想要逮住Curufin还是绰绰有余的，更别说后者并没有认真地跑起来，而是像在与一张看不见的渔网作斗争，右半边身体的姿势呈现出明显的拖拉感。  
“Curufinwe，你站住！”  
“别过来！”Curufin转身朝Finrod挥出一团闪烁的红色光球，贴着他的耳边飞了出去。  
Finrod也拔出魔杖，以铁甲咒挡开接连飞过来的光球，令它们被弹向半空中爆炸，在绸状的薄雾中留下巨大的空洞，他可不愿意思考被它们命中会是什么感觉。Finrod一边抵挡密集的攻击一边大步往前迈进，直到Curufin完全进入可视范围内。他的样子相当怪异，长袍松垮垮地披在肩膀上，兜帽下飘出几缕凌乱的长发——由魔法药剂伪造的，Luthien的头发，下面是一张惨白的，仿佛由橡胶捏成而现在正在融化的脸。  
这是复方汤剂正在失效的样子，Luthien惊人的美貌仍覆盖着大半脸庞，但正在迅速地坍缩着，化为一副酷似Feanor的五官，两只不对称的眼睛同时朝Finrod投来仇恨的注视。Finrod很久没见过Curufin身为人形的样子了，没想到久违的平等会面视觉效果如此刺激。  
Silmaril从Curufin紧握的右手中透出不安的光芒，伴随着它的每一次闪烁，Curufin怪异的脸便因未知的痛苦扭曲得更加狰狞。他的整个右半身像被灌入了逐渐冷凝的水泥一样迟缓。  
Finrod忽然想起来，复方汤剂的时效性从他身上剥走的不止有Luthien的外表，还有Luthien的“身份”。  
他咬紧牙关放出比之前更要强力的铁甲咒，将Curufin的咒语直接弹回了他身边，带着尖啸声爆开的光球夺去了Curufin片刻的反应能力，使他被紧随而来的缴械咒击倒，魔杖倏地飞出十米开外。  
“你的手不想要了吗？把Silmaril丢掉！”  
Curufin回以愤怒的嘶吼：“这是父亲的宝物！”Finrod估计这时他要是还能摸到魔杖自己八成要吃一记阿瓦达索命，“你休想从我这里抢走它，Felagund！”  
“没人想抢走它，你把它白送给我我都不要。”Finrod说，慢慢靠近跌坐在草地上的Curufin，现在他们之间只有不到一步的距离了，“我发誓不碰它，你自己把它丢开。”  
Curufin低着头，发出抽泣似的喘息声，Finrod相信那绝不是因为被自己吓到了。  
Finrod蹲下来，抓住Curufin的手臂不让他继续后退：“如果你还不想给那边手截肢就快点。”  
手掌下的肌肉紧绷至微微发抖，两人就这样僵持着，Finrod发誓自己听见了Curufin因忍耐剧烈的疼痛而牙根打战的声音，当然也有可能是Silmaril上的某个不好惹的保护咒正在磨削着他的骨头。他想起Celebrimbor说的话，Silamril“启动”后会令人想要不顾一切地独占它——继制造者本人之后，制造者最喜爱的儿子现在也栽给这石头的魅力了。Finrod捏紧魔杖：“Curufinwe，你能听见我说话……”  
忽然间Curufin松懈下来，让Finrod把他拉近到面前，温热的呼吸触碰到彼此的脸，气流咝咝地从他的嘴唇——现在那里完全是原来的样子了，薄而苍白——间吐出，构成一句Finrod不认识的语言。  
“……你说什么？”  
他迟疑了一秒，也仅被允许迟疑这一秒，Curufin抬头猛地撞过来，在Finrod所见，他的目光中喷射出惊人的怨毒。  
“我说去你妈的！”  
·  
对上Aredhel懵懂的视线时，Beren才反应过来，自己和她根本不熟——不，应该说完全不认识。虽然他们应该互相知道名字，但要知道Aredhel是现任的格兰芬多魁地奇队长，而托Luthien的福，全校的人应该都知道他Beren·Erchamion的大名。  
“……你忙吗？”他从狂奔之后紊乱的喘息中挤出这么一句话。  
Aredhel挠了挠披散的黑色长发，她看起来脾气不错，没有做出一副莫名其妙的表情反问Beren“关你什么事？”，只是看了眼自己摊了一桌的论文和参考书：“挺忙的。”  
“不……忙也不要紧，不不不！不对！”Beren磕磕巴巴地说，感觉脑子越着急越迟缓，他深呼吸了两下，才把舌头完全捋直，“出大事了，我——Findarato需要你帮忙。”  
“Findarato？”Aredhel露出一个滑稽的微笑，“怎么了，他又给自己找了什么麻烦？”  
“其实都怪我，是我给他找了麻烦……不对，现在我没时间跟你详细说了，总之……”  
“说真的，有什么麻烦是需要来找我的？”  
“他让我来拜托你找Turkafinwe，你知道他在哪吗？”  
Aredhel顿了顿：“是和另一个名字里带finwe的有关？”  
Beren像是怕她看不清楚似地用力点头。  
Aredhel收敛起轻松的表情：“现在几点了？”  
“我估计九点多……可能过半了也可能没过。”Beren说，“他是在斯莱特林的宿舍吗？你知道该怎么进斯莱特林的宿舍？”  
“不，这个时候他应该还在城堡外面，但具体在哪取决于Orome今天让他去喂什么动物了。”  
“唉？”Beren的右脸抽动了一下，“就是说……要先去找Orome教授才能知道他在哪。”  
“理论上是这样。”Aredhel打量着他灰败的神色，好像他脸上长出了什么珍奇的菌类，过了一会儿她说，“不过我可以帮你带个口信。”  
“怎么带？”  
Aredhel拉起他的手腕，带他大步穿过宽阔的公共休息室。比起刚吃过晚饭那阵，现在这里人已经少很多了，剩下的都在埋头写作业，没有人留意到这对奇异的组合从身边经过。Aredhel选了个僻静的角落，在一株盆栽植物后，她推开窗子，将魔杖伸出外头。  
“过来。”温度不一的空气对流形成的一股冷风掀起她鬓边的头发，她拉过Beren的手覆在她拿着魔杖的手上，“想着你要跟Turkafinwe说的话。”  
Beren狐疑地看着她自信的笑容，可他眼前没有除了“照做”之外的选项。他像第一次练习无声咒时一样，努力地默念出一句简短明了并令问题显得十万火急（且有点夸大）的话。  
——你弟弟袭击了教授抢走Silmaril挟持着Findarato跑掉了！  
Aredhel魔杖前汩汩涌出银白色的光辉，仿佛意识正在被从他脑中抽出，但很快Beren便发现他高估了自己存在感——那是更加强大，闪耀且不可抵挡的魔法，光辉在Aredhel低吟的咒语中汇聚出发光的形体。  
“——呼神护卫。”  
银白色的巨犬立于风中，朝施法者与目瞪口呆的Beren看了一眼，头也不回地踏着薄雾向远方奔去。  
·  
Curufin像头暴怒的斗牛似地用头锤撞过来时Finrod眼前迸出一片星星，魔杖也从手里滑了出去。Curufin趁机伸腿把他踢倒，朝掉落的魔杖扑过去，但这明显是伤敌八百自损一千的吃亏做法，他的脑袋不会比Finrod的更结实抗震，还拖着被Silmaril带来的痛楚折磨的半边身子，Finrod摸瞎抱住他的腰，翻了个身就把他摁回原处。  
Curufin再次抬腿猛踹向Finrod的髋部，反过来跨压在他身上。  
天空中开始坠下雨水，起初稀落的几滴，不出半分钟便演化成一场倾盆暴雨，将草地里松软的土壤融化成泥浆。   
从那间和整洁不大沾边的有求必应屋来看，Curufinwe们的内在都不怎么讲究，不过他们很爱面子，若是Curufin现在精神还有那么一点点正常，给他用十倍分量的夺魂咒他都不会往泥地上跪下。但他现在不仅跪了，还连带着不情愿的Finrod一起在上面疯狂地打滚。很快这里就没有什么出身高贵举止体面的巫师了，只有一对嗷嗷叫的狗熊，本来颜色泾渭分明的黑发和金发现在都看起来像一团制作失败的巧克力。  
不过死宅男就是死宅男，Curufin就算多长一对胳膊出来最终也是斗不过Finrod的，更不用说实际情况是他的右手像没有知觉似地垂挂在身边。起初Finrod投鼠忌器，加上泥水糊进了眼睛里，被迫多滚了几圈，肚子上还挨了一屁股，但他还是想办法抓住了Curufin那只四处乱抡的手臂，两边膝盖分开压住Curufin的大腿。  
Curufin嘶喊出更多奇异的语言，Finrod只能听懂其中时不时出现的自己的名字或诨名，估计也搭不上什么好话。最终他不得不将紧握着Silmaril的那边拳头挥向Finrod的脸，Finrod轻松地反手握住了这软绵绵的攻击。  
隔着一层他人的皮肉，Finrod依旧能感觉到Silmaril辐射出的高热，Curufin的手却依旧像是和它长在了一起似地捏得死紧。Finrod喘了口气，开始强行掰开那些固执的手指。  
Silmaril的第一束光辉被释放出来时Finrod皱紧了眉头，而Curufin开始像被抛进油锅里的活鱼进一步使出吃奶的劲挣扎，湿漉的灰眼睛里满溢着绝望，最终他大幅度地拧动肩膀，强行把两人的手拉过来，昂起头狠狠咬在Finrod的手腕上。  
如果这回事过后还有机会的话，他一定要拿手上的伤取笑Curufin一辈子。Finrod这辈子第一次接触到自己崩溃的底线。然而疼痛的本能令他松开了Curufin，他亲爱堂亲的下一步动作直接就把这底线打破了。  
“喂！你……”  
Curufin一偏头，把Silmaril塞进了嘴里。  
·  
Finrod被撞飞了出去。  
刚才发生了什么这是真的吗不是我看错了吗他脑子短路了吗……他咽下去了？短暂的滞空时间中，他脑中浮现出数十个念头，并在他后背撞入一洼泥水中时得出了令人崩溃的正解。  
——是的，没错。  
空中的雾气早已被暴雨洗净，视线却更加模糊了，有那么几分钟Finrod因头上某处旧伤的刺痛而动弹不得。不远处的Curufin伏倒在地上，十指掐着自己的喉咙，无声也无用地剧烈干呕，Silmaril的口感想必如同烧红的秤砣。Finrod想上前帮他一把，手脚却诡异地没有知觉，他能感觉到血液像只蜗牛不紧不慢地从心脏往麻痹之处爬去，他努力晃了晃脑袋，甩开了几缕掉进眼睛里的刘海，这时他注意到雨幕另一侧的身影似乎正在变得魁梧起来。  
Finrod只能呆呆地看着异变发生——异变，除去难以表述他的心情外，他觉得这个词用得不错——他的堂亲瘦削的影子像烤炉里的面包一样膨胀着，超过他父亲，超过健壮的Turkafinwe，超过每到个新地方都要弯着腰才能进门的Nelyafinwe……超过了作为一个人的极限。飞溅着雨水的边缘变得毛茸茸的，起初Finrod以为是他的眼睛瞪得酸疼所致，可随即他看见了一条比他小腿还粗的尾巴，从紧绷窄小的长袍底下扫出来。静滞了片刻后，Curufin用四条腿重新站立起来，黑洞洞的脸孔上睁开一双火球般的眼睛，望向Finrod。  
Finrod发现自己的学识真是太浅薄了，竟不知道阿尼马吉还有这种功能——不对，打死他都不承认这是阿尼马吉。  
看来Curufin发掘出了Silmaril的一种新用法……  
随着不知道是什么他也完全不想知道是什么的巨兽迈出步伐，他在湿滑的泥水中慢慢地往后蹭。  
……现在正急着想和他分享一下心得。  
一声暴怒的嗥叫令Finrod霎时间找回了四肢的所有权，他连滚带爬地向身后的森林跑去。巨兽的扑击在他身后溅起数米高的水花。  
只要迟半秒，那大概就是他的脑花了。  
·  
“禁林”这个名字不是白叫的。  
它的看守员Orome是个铁面无私，不讲人情的家伙，比起听纯洁无辜的学生解释我是谁我在哪我在做什么，他更愿意花同等的时间去和他养的那一大群猎犬聊天。自从他任职以来，进入禁林的处罚被实行得非常严格——任何富有（格兰芬多式）冒险精神的学生未经允许往里走一百米会被扣掉一学期的所有学分，两百米就得打包从这个学校滚蛋，三百米以上……能活着回来再说吧。  
Finrod背靠着一截突出地面的树根，捂着嘴强迫自己把急促的喘息往回咽，氧气不足令眼前跳跃着无数细小尖锐的光斑，这意味着现在视力不太靠得住，无法分辨这片黑暗有几成是这森林固有的，还是缺氧的副作用，幸好听力还是忠诚可靠的，在雨水与树叶无边无尽的嘈杂中，准确地捕捉到了另一个呼吸声。  
和人类细小的气管所能发出的孱弱声音不同，那是仿佛吞吐着大风的呼吸，其间夹杂着零星的低吼，不至于是近到会错觉已经有热气喷进衣领里面的距离，但Finrod估计他们之间只隔着这一个树干，不能更多了，对方还在缓慢地绕过来，迫使他不得不也绕着树干往反方向移动。积年累月的落叶在地表铺下一层厚而松软腐殖质，足以吸收他脚下那点不确定的颤抖，他小心地试探绕过每一段起伏的树根，像跨过满地沉睡的蟒蛇，没发出一点（至少是他自己能听到的）声音。那边的速度始终要稍微快一些，因为他谨慎却没有顾忌，Finrod估算在对方的大脑袋顶着自己屁股前他们应该能绕树走上一圈，并且希望这能满足对方的狐疑并让其暂时离自己远一点。  
他摸索着抬腿跨过一截拱度稍微有些夸张的树根，正当重心从后脚移往前脚时，响起了钝重的“啪”的一声。  
旋即而来的咆哮震落了树上不堪负载的雨水。  
“……？！”Finrod本能地蹲伏下来，咬住衣袖憋回涌上喉头的声音，数秒的大脑空白间陡然增大的雨势砸落在他背上。  
不过他很快发现，迎头而来的只有那一阵雨水，并没有什么能把他的脑浆和灵魂一起拍出这副躯壳的爪子。对方却莫名地开始后退了，他用力掐了一把提不上劲的大腿往对方的视线死角里躲去。他刚收起后脚跟，便闪过一阵比闪电更明亮的白光，在地上拉出一片巨大的影子，巨兽大张的獠牙扫过他身边。  
它合上嘴，好像只是打完了一个哈欠，黑暗再度笼罩下来，Finrod听见四足踏过泥泞和水洼的声音逐渐远去。  
甩掉了。他不敢相信这个结论的正确性，过了好一阵才把快被咬下一块肉的手臂放下来，终于甩掉了。  
他靠着树干慢慢站起来，被雨水，泥浆和寒冷浸泡得不能更透彻的身体相当沉重，只有温暖气息经过的鼻子和嘴唇感觉还像是属于自己的。Finrod像是花了一个世纪才绕回了自己刚刚所在的地方，半途还踩到了什么湿软的布料，他在精神过敏的余惊中摸索着将其捡起来，发现是一件破损的长袍，上面还勾着断裂的树枝。  
Finrod惊讶于在狂奔了一路之后，它居然还能顽强地挂在主人肩膀上，刚才还差点要了他的命。长袍的口袋里有一支空的水晶瓶和早上时Celegorm送给他的草编手环。他在莫名的直觉指引下把手环收起来，然后又摸了摸自己的口袋，抓出一把被雨水泡烂的纸屑，其中包裹着一颗破损的金色飞贼，他忽然发现自己有些时日没见过它了，也不知道是什么时候放进衣兜来的。  
总而言之，没一个有用的东西。他可不能带着这些破烂去和如今的Curufin硬碰硬。他靠在树上想了想，不论自己下一步要干什么（说实在的他根本不愿意去思考），就算只是把魔杖捡回来，他都要先从禁林里出去。  
“……”于是问题就来了。  
现在他身边只有沉默的植物，四周黑得伸手不见五指，他知道现在用百米为单位丈量自己的“壮举”肯定已经太迟了，不如想想自己已经在这里头跑了多少圈林地越野，现在正好落在哪种危险生物——Curufin算一个，但Finrod怀疑他们俩这里的食物链上都不一定排的上号——的狩猎圈里。他吞下口中唾沫和雨水的混合物，感觉好像咽下了一口冰块，令体内也扩散开一股和体表所感相同的寒冷，混合着无可奈何的清醒和沮丧。  
Findarato，Findarato，你既然能一跤都不摔地跑到这个地方来，怎么可能走不出去呢？他想着，推定了一个大概是来时的方向，迈开僵硬的腿。  
剩下的……剩下的，说不定能在走出去之前想出办法来。  
树，树，树，树，树，树，无数静默的树，雨声像是无信号的收音机吐出的雪花音，代表着除此之外一无所有。  
想不到那就是真的没办法了，他比起别人稍微有些特殊之处，但又不像Feanor那样神通广大。  
除非——如果还有除非的话……  
“哟。”  
一阵颤抖从脑髓导下脊椎，Finrod想都不用想迈在空中的腿直接换成了奔跑的姿势，可结果只是踩进了原地的水坑里——有一双手摁在他的肩膀上，把他牢牢地按在原地。  
一颗金色的脑袋从头顶倒垂下来，把他笼罩在一片金发的幕帘中。  
Finrod颇费一番功夫才想清楚一颗脑袋要如何以这个角度出现在自己面前（他并不感到惊讶，他今日份的惊讶早就没有余额了），道理很简单，因为对方比自己高——很多。  
那是一匹半人马，由美男子的半身和去掉脖子以上的白马拼接而成的生物，踏着雨水从Finrod背后走出来。和满身泥水狼狈不堪的Finrod截然相反地，他整洁得好似披着一层柔光，雨水溅落在他身上形成薄薄的雾气。肌肉虬结的马身像一堵发光的墙壁横在Finrod面前。  
“你好。”他用和长发一样金黄柔顺的尾巴冷不丁甩了Finrod一脸水，见Finrod的视线终于不情愿地在自己身上聚焦，露出了满意的笑容。  
“……你好，请问这里是人马的领地吗？”  
“只要我希望，这整个地方都应是我的领地。”人马说。  
Finrod抽了口气，艰难地活动起僵硬的舌头和面部肌肉。  
“非常抱歉，这位先生。我只是不得已路过，绝不是有意闯进来的，希望我的愚蠢没有冒犯到您和您的同伴。”  
“没有同伴，这里只有我一个。”  
“那……您能放过我吗？我保证现在就滚出去，一根头发都不会留在您的地盘上。”  
这个时候是不是需要把双手举过头顶以示没有藏着魔杖的诚意？Finrod不确定，他的神奇生物保护课从没有好好听过，O.W.Ls的成绩也挺惨烈的。不过不管一个人怎样熟悉于神奇生物，能从一声打鸣中听出它是不是今天晚饭吃得肚子胀气，最好的选择永远是尽量不要和它们打交道。  
“哦，不。”人马迟疑了一阵后说，运动着四只蹄子转了个身，用白花花的胸肌正对着Finrod，过了一会儿似乎是觉得角度不对，撑着腿把人形的上半身弯了下来，像是成年人向小孩弯腰说话一样，“我想你对我有所误会，我没打算伤害或是驱逐你，人类都是我忠实的朋友。”  
Finrod后退了半步：“……感谢您的宽容和善良。”  
人马乐呵呵地笑起来，月光般皎洁的面容上传达出友善温和的气息——会令质疑的人产生严重负罪感的那种。他绕着浑身紧绷的Finrod“嘚嘚”（Finrod觉得自己刚才肯定是聋了才没发现他就站在身后）地小跑了两圈，以咏诗般优雅高昂的语调说。  
“……光会穿越隔阂，将珍贵的客人带到我身边，这正是我今夜徘徊于此的意义。”  
据说半人马都非常擅长占星……Finrod抬头望了眼天空，只见上头黑得分不清云和树的轮廓。  
人马最终停在他面前，再度向他摆出鞠躬般的姿势：“不知我可否获得与你交谈的荣幸呢？”  
“我觉得我不应该拒绝您的好意。但是今晚——现在我觉得恐怕不行。”  
Finrod抬手抹了把脸，但是更多的雨水依旧从不堪负载的刘海汩汩淌下，像泪水一样沉重地垂挂在他的睫毛上。  
“我现在并不是在散步，先生，我在，呃，逃命，今夜这里发生了很严重的事情。我现在急着要出去找人，我还有一个朋友正在危险之中，如果不赶快我怕他身上发生的事情就要发展到不可挽回的地步了。”  
“出去？”  
“就是……离开森林。”  
人马眨了眨眼：“不行啊，你出不去的。”  
“什，什么意思？”  
“字面意思，我劝你不要白白浪费体力。”  
Finrod仔细地打量了一阵人马，他的四条腿都如大理石雕塑般健硕优美，Finrod毫不怀疑他能轻松地在狮子头上踢出个坑来。但他没有携带弓箭或标枪之类的武装。“是吗，我想知道为什么？我既然能进来，那肯定也出的去吧？”  
他不动声色地绕到人马身边。  
“啊，这个——”  
然后拔腿就跑。  
·  
人马呼唤着他的声音很快就消失在了风声和雨声的深处——他似乎根本就没有追上来的意思。Finrod不敢疏忽大意，毕竟人家横竖都比他多了两条腿。他沿着一条理应是笔直的道路埋头猛冲，直到侧肋针刺似地疼痛起来才停下，他撑着膝盖喘息着，抬起头。  
看见了不远处一个硕大，白得发光的马屁股。  
“是你啊，我都说了……”  
他惊恐地掉头继续飞奔。  
·  
不过他显然低估了自己有多倒霉。  
“你又回来啦。”人马踢着节奏轻快的步伐来到他跟前。  
Finrod的四肢中已经灌满了寒冷和疼痛，它们逐渐凝结起来，变得僵硬而脆弱。人马灿烂的笑容像无形的锤子往他身上轻轻一敲，他就像崩碎的石膏像一样瘫坐在泥地上。  
这是他们的第六次见面，人马投在他身上的眼神既怜悯又无奈：“休息一下吧。”他想了想，补充了一句早该强调的话，“我不会伤害你的。”  
Finrod找不到反抗的理由或力气，他拖着腿跟着人马来到一截倒下的枯木旁，坐在上面。在人马也屈起四肢坐，或者说蹲下后，犹疑了一会儿，慢慢地挪到了离对方比较远的一端。  
“这是怎么一回事，就算我在原地绕圈也不会这么快就拐回来。”  
“嗯。”人马做出沉思的模样，“你觉得呢？”他反问Finrod。  
Finrod往旁边挪得更远了，手摸到了枯木空心粗糙的断面：“我以为你们人马是不使用魔法的。”  
“这可不是我的杰作。”人马的灰眼睛里洋溢着伤感，“要说我一定有什么过错的话，那就只能是违背着迷惘和不祥的征兆执意要来到这里了。”  
不，你先前才说了有什么光引导你来找我好吗？  
但人马显然没有留意到Finrod写在脸上的心情：“不过他们常说，‘偏向虎山行’不能算过错，只能算愚蠢。说不定也有道理。”  
Finrod狐疑地望着他：“所以你也是……被困在这里了。”  
“这不是当然的吗？”人马说，“你没有看见镣铐和锁链吗？”  
“没有……我以为你是野生的？”Finrod皱起眉毛，“还是你在指别的什么东西。”  
人马点了点头，又摇了摇头：“不用在意。”他屈下马腿的时候手尴尬地够不着膝盖和地面，只能交叉手臂抱在胸前，这个姿势令他看起来像是苦恼于下注对象的赌马者，“就当做是我愚行的一环吧。”  
“……哦。”  
Finrod在浸透周身的寒冷中打了个颤，从他嘴唇中吐出的气息都成了稀薄的白雾，他们在无法给人马高深莫测的话语接茬的尴尬中沉默了一阵。其间对方一瞬不瞬地用温柔期待的目光注视着他，Finrod搓着手，酝酿了一阵后，小心翼翼地说：“那你为什么会出现在这里？我是说，既然你知道会有麻烦……你是知道的，对吧？”  
“因为我走的路是由命运决定的。”人马微笑着说，“你呢？哦，等等，我知道，是因为你朋友吧。”Finrod触电似地挺直了背，人马补充道，“不不，别紧张，现在还不到他到来的时候。我只是在发现你之前也碰巧注意到了它——那副样子，可真是相当不一般啊。”  
“我们出了点意外——别问我是什么意外，我也说不上来。”  
“那看起来是相当严重的意外啊。”人马说，“这大概也是命运的一种吧。”  
Finrod从鼻子里发出干巴巴的笑声，他本不想出声的，但现在他的各个身体部件都有点不听使唤的意思。  
人马挑了挑眉毛：“你不喜欢吗？命运。”  
“……请给我个喜欢的理由？”  
“唔，我其实不是这个意思，只是觉得你应该不会对命运有……嗯，偏见。”人马晃动着他绸缎一样柔软的尾巴，“你是个有天赋的人。”  
“天赋。”Finrod低声重复。  
“我认为对命运带有成见的人一般是不相信其存在，最后却被其戏耍的人。但能看见它的人往往会有不同的理解。”人马说，“你看，你没有在我提到这个词的时候就露出一脸怀疑我脑子坏掉了的表情。”  
“……”Finrod低着头，认为有些话还是不要挑明为好，比如问一匹友好的人马你的脑子是不是挨过什么强力持久定时发作的混淆咒，“是啊，但我刚刚亲身实践了一个预言，觉得那玩意简直不能更操蛋了。”  
“和你的朋友有关？”  
“差不多吧，现在看来。”  
人马好奇地望着Finrod，打动了他打算沉默的口舌。  
“我今天从水晶球里看见了一个很糟糕的影像，然后我们之间发生了一些复杂的事情。我害怕他身上发生什么，才会追赶到这里来，但结果……”Finrod的侧脸抽动了一下，“如果不是因为和我发生争执，他也不会把‘那个东西’吃下去。”  
“然后变成了你在水晶球里看见的样子。”  
“然后变成了我在水晶球里看见的样子。”  
人马点了点头，但Finrod不觉得他理解了：“非常奇妙。”他似乎是被Finrod灰败的脸色点燃了兴致，“是主观决定了命运，还是命运决定了主观？”  
“一般人的看法都是前者，我也觉得前者给人感觉稍微好一点——但不管是哪样。”Finrod自暴自弃地叹了口气，“我只希望它给我安排一条从这里出去的路。”而不是在这里陪着一匹闲得发慌的人马聊天。  
人马把脑袋歪向一边，美丽的金发湿漉漉地顺着肩膀滑下来，Finrod以为自己会在他脸上看见几分不作为的同情——这个推论看上去很符合他所了解的人马的习性——然而转眼他就听见对方噗嗤嗤地笑了起来。  
Finrod胸腔中升起一股怒火：“你笑什么？”  
“啊，抱歉，我失礼了。”人马说，“不过你刚才好像不小心自己说出了答案。”  
“答案？”  
人马指了指自己，又指向Finrod：“我们现在只能坐在这里聊天的答案。”  
Finrod真的开始以怀疑对方脑子坏掉的眼神打量人马了，不过人马只是相当好脾气地笑着，过了一会儿他低声说：“主观决定命运，命运让我在森林里打转，证明我本身不想走出去？”  
人马赞赏地拍了拍巴掌：“总结的不错。”  
“梅林的内裤啊，我只是在顺着你的话开玩笑而已！”Finrod瞪大了眼睛，“我现在最希望的事情当然是赶紧出去……”他大叫，但他的信心诡异地消失了，比体表的温暖蒸发得还要快，几乎是一出现就湮灭在不确定的空洞里。很快就只有雨水飘进喉咙里而没有声音出来了。  
“你刚才说你想出去找人处理这件事。这样做的结果是什么？”  
“……稍微有点，麻烦。”Finrod喃喃。  
人马问：“你的朋友一定能从中得到帮助吗？”  
“不一定。”  
“假如这不是你所希望的，你所想的究竟是什么？”  
Finrod从枯树上跳起来，如果不是力量差距明晃晃地摆在那里，他会照着那副漂亮的下巴来一拳：“够了，那只是主观意识的问题，就算我现在最想做的事情是穿越回二十多年前揍我的大伯父一顿又和这里有什么关系？”  
“你为什么这么肯定这里一定和主观意识无关呢？”  
Finrod又一屁股跌回原地。  
·  
他用力掐了自己右胳膊一把，很疼。又更用力地掐了左胳膊一下，更疼。在人马圣母像般慈爱的注视中他呲着牙倒吸了一口凉气。  
今天早上Turkafinwe说的什么来着？  
Nelyafinwe落入了地心的熔岩中，而Kanafinwe在海边流浪。  
他看不见自己脸上现在是什么表情，不过从肌肉扭曲的感觉来判断，肯定不太好看。  
“你……”  
“你还好吗？”人马关切地问。  
不好，当然不好。“……是幻觉？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
Finrod把脸埋进掌心里，又伸出来，好像眼前是什么惨不忍睹又不能忽略的情景。  
“……”他说，“……如果不是你以前被混淆咒打坏过脑子，那就是我疯了。我希望只是前者，但现在看来最好的情况也是两者兼有。”  
人马愉快地说：“我也希望只是前者，因为看起来你现在比我更需要理智。”  
而最坏的情况，Finrod茫然地想，似乎是两者都不是。  
雨水击打在脸颊上的频率逐渐降低了，这对Finrod早已湿得不能再湿的身子虽然是没有多大意义，但却使他的视线时隔这么久第一次清晰起来，黑色的森林，散发着薄雾般光辉的人马。他怔怔地抱着膝盖坐了一会儿，说服自己把很多事情都压缩在名为“忽视”的罐头里后，突然发现人马美丽的面容其实相当熟悉。“你叫什么名字？”  
“人们称呼我为‘睿智的Nom’。”  
“我觉得还是别把这种诨号加进自我介绍里比较好。”  
人马——名为Nom的人马耸了耸肩：“有什么能为你效劳的呢？”  
“那个，我做了一个推测——如果错了或者冒犯到你，你可以指出来，但请千万别生气。”  
“愿闻其详？”  
“假如我现在正处于幻觉之中的话，我猜你，是我潜意识里想像出来的帮手对不对？”他小心翼翼地说，“因为你长得很像我爸。”  
Nom以微妙的口气说：“哦，那可真是太有趣了。”  
“而且一般的人马不会像你这么友善吧？不过话说回来为什么会是人马呢……”  
Nom摸着下巴，思索了一阵：“可能在你看来我比较偏像人马。”  
Finrod的心脏砰砰地加起速来，为血管中注入一丝激动的温暖：“那你是不是有什么该对我说的话？我是说，让我醒过来的建议，或者提供一些建设性的帮助什么的……”  
“当然没有。如果我是你想象出来的，怎么会知道你自己都不知道的事情呢？”  
Finrod失落地“哦”了一声：“好吧，我还是稍微冷静一下吧。”  
“但我没有说你的思路是错的，虽然不知道你的根据是什么。”Nom说，一副兴致盎然的样子，“我不知道你不知道的事情，不代表你不知道你不知道的事情。”  
“……说人话？”  
人马从地上站起来，再次显露出堪称魁梧的高大，他甩了甩头发，再度绕着Finrod轻快地踱起步。“我虽不能真的引导你的灵魂，但给你提点一下灵感还是绰绰有余的——幸好我对这个很在行，也遇到过更刁钻的思想家。”他纯白的身影从视线左侧消失时，Finrod感觉周围仿佛变得更暗了一些，不过不多一会儿他又从右侧绕了出来，“像是我们刚才所说的，你自己的意愿引导了命运，让你留在了这里——你大概认为这只是个假设，但我还是挺肯定的，在没有别的现有思路时我们不妨就顺着这条丝线走一下。”  
Finrod犹豫着，点了点头。  
“你看，你相当年轻，而且你先前也跟我提到想要寻求他人的帮助——且不论这个行为有哪里违反了你的美学或者结果有何不遂你意的地方，至少证明你不是彻底孤立无援的。以我的角度来揣测的话，你没有以身犯险的必要。”  
“这个我也……知道的啊。”  
“是啊，你知道，所以这也是你想法的一部分，而且相当合理。但是现在你不想出去的意愿盖过了它。现在我假设你没有丝毫送死的意愿，那么……也许你颇有能独自解决事情的底气呢？”  
Finrod问：“我有底气的根据是什么？”这句话在往常听起来一定很奇怪，可现在他已经完全放飞自我了。  
“不知道！”Nom愉快地拍拍手，“也许你发现了什么，但是自己不知道？有时候是会出现灵魂和脑子分开思考的情况的哦。”  
Finrod小声问：“请问我不知道的发现有什么用？”  
“要知道了那是什么才会知道啊。”Nom理直气壮地说。  
Finrod和人马静静地对视着，两张脸上挂着截然不同的表情。“那我现在应该……努力地思考一下？”他喃喃，“到底……”  
“面对知道但是想不起来的东西，再看见一次不就会想起来了吗？”人马说，“你自己去验证一下就知道了。”  
“验证……”Finrod险些从枯树干上翻下去，为忽然撞进心中的设想略微瞪大了眼睛，“不对，不行的吧？！我刚刚才……”  
Nom停在他面前，重新蹲下来，灰眼睛与Finrod的视线持平。Finrod愣了愣，他听见奇怪低沉的语言被人马温柔的唇舌和歌唱般的声音勾勒出来，仿佛蕴藏着他未知的魔力，令他脑子一轻，顿时忘了所有的抱怨。  
“命运会眷顾你的。”他意识中浮现出这样的意义，好像这语言与生俱来地流淌在他的血管中。  
人马抬起一边手，抚上Finrod的侧脸，柔软的皮肤下埋藏着鲜活的血肉形状和温度，和想像中的冰冷完全不同。  
“因为你和我不一样，不是吗？”  
他神差鬼使地握住了那只手。  
·  
黑暗飞速地旋转着从他身边掠过，仿佛他正在表演麻瓜的一种杂技——被装进了一门大炮里然后发射出去。  
上一次Finrod产生类似的感觉，是他们一家人用魔法部配发的门钥匙去观看魁地奇世界杯的时候。因为特殊的关系，Finnarfin拿到的门钥匙是性能最好的那一批，就连外观也比四处随地丢弃的那批要体面得多——是一个不会走动但仅表面稍微有些褪色的怀表，但这种不遂人意的旅行方式还是让Finrod着实难受了一番，到达目的地的时候他还发现自己脸朝下趴在一只蚁窝上。  
现在他也是脸朝下的姿态，鼻子埋在湿润的泥浆里，呼吸吹出了一串泡泡，他被它们接连的噼啪破裂惊醒了。他从地上撑起身体，本能地抹了一把脸，然后很快后悔了。稀稀落落的雨水已经不足以冲净他的脸了，反而令他陷入一种难以忍耐的粘腻感中。  
稀薄苍白的光从头顶投下，他抬起头，发现自己依旧在黑漆漆的森林里，不过是位于一片从未到过的圆形的林间空地上，周边的树木呈现出疏离而间隔有致的布局，树冠顶端簇拥着一小片天空——浓云的缝隙中透出了天空纯净的靛蓝色。  
他恍然觉得自己仿佛置身于一个鸟笼形的监牢中，黑影中的树林既像是栏栅，又像是无数林立的刑柱。  
他身后传来四足动物掠过草叶的沙沙声。  
“……Nom？”他回过头，但是高贵美丽的人马已经彻底消失了。  
他能看见的只有一匹通体漆黑，熟悉而又陌生的野兽，它以低沉的吼叫回应了他的疑问。  
Finrod已经不知道自己该笑还是哭好了。  
·  
没办法了，思考，Finrdarato。  
为了他妈的爱和正义和你的性命，给我拿出你考O.W.Ls时候的动力来思考。  
他在心中对自己默念，然后顺着风声往旁边躲去。  
从身后拍来的爪子勾住了他袍子的末端，布料被两个相反方向的力道撕出一道巨大的裂缝，口袋破掉了，一个光亮的金属球从中被甩出来，牵引着那双凶恶的眼睛短暂地落去了别处。Finrod趁机摆脱了缠在手肘上的袍子，与漆黑的巨兽——Curufin拉开了一段较大的距离，转过身面对着他。  
这究竟是什么鬼玩意？Finrod敢说这和他认识的任何野兽都不一样，看起来像是由黑色的火焰聚合起来的，包裹在一层模糊的黑雾中，只能分辨出大致的四足着地的轮廓，但恰好是这样不明确的形态尤为地令人恐惧。  
Finrod死死咬着下唇，以疼痛换来持续的警惕，敏锐地躲避着，像是回到了曾经坐在飞天扫把上被两个游走球追着打的时候。有一种麻瓜的危险运动很适合形容他现在的处境——斗牛，只是他不需要抖动红斗篷，他自己本身已经足够扎Curufin的眼了。  
尖锐的爪子一次又一次地抓向Finrod的喉咙，他脚边的一块石头被拍碎了，碎片像子弹一样往四面八方飞溅。  
办法，他有什么办法？  
漆黑的身躯从只隔寸续的近旁擦过，把他撞倒，Curufin以其作为黑猫的时候从未有过的敏捷姿态以一只前爪为轴心凌空转向，后脚在着地的瞬间猛然发力，再度高高跃起。Finrod抱头趴下，有一瞬间他以为自己的脑袋已经飞出去了，但结果只是蹭着了一点头皮。  
……他能有什么办法？而且还是他已经知道的？他怎么不知道自己有这么聪明？  
从地上撑起身体时他感觉手心中传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，有尖锐的石头刺了进去，拔落时带出一股湿热的液体——划破Curufinwe的肚子把Silmaril取出来？他迅速否决了这个念头，把石头扔得老远，等他把意识给拉回来，又是一轮新的攻击开始了。  
Finrod大口地喘息着，说服自己眼前跳跃的斑点不是昏迷的征兆，他很难注意到身体里有什么异样的声音，因为不远处低伏身体的巨兽喉咙里也回响着拉动风箱一样粗重的低吼，但这可不代表对方也蹦累了，Finrod觉得那更像是烦躁连续积累的结果。巨大的爪子在地上留下深深的刨痕。  
Curufin昂头发出惊雷般的嚎叫，Finrod本能地闭上眼用手挡住脸——伴随着震耳欲聋的咆哮巨兽从喉咙里喷出了耀眼的光束，灼热的感觉在皮肤上掠过的时候Finrod甚至还没来得及把脑子里的一片嗡鸣总结成“完了”这个词，只能循着本能往旁边翻滚——神奇生物喷出的火焰往往都有在片刻间把人化为一小撮碳灰的高温，如果被点着了那这个不漂亮的动作只能是临死前的一点心理安慰而已。但当鼻子第三次擦过地面时，他猛然惊觉自己的胳膊是完好的，在夜色中泛着惨白的光。  
等等。他的心脏在震惊中更为猛烈地跳动起来。很快想起来他在森林里看见Curufin的影子掉头离去的时候出现了什么。  
这么说来，他确实是知道的啊，虽然光是把它组织成一个概念就足够令人混乱的了。  
不知是出于什么原因，Silmaril应该不像他之前绝望地坚信的那样，在Curufin肚子里。  
又是一阵咆哮和光芒扑面而来，Finrod脚下的土地都震动了起来。他尽力撑开流泪的眼睛，感觉像是他以前出于好奇拿着麻瓜的手电筒对着自己眼睛照的经历，聚光碗中间的灯泡像一个苍白的小太阳似的耀眼，过后在视界上留下青黑色的圆形灼痕。他确定了那个灼热的光源离他是如此的接近——简直是触手可及。  
这样的话，他的选择就很少了，不是吗？  
湿冷的风从他们的视线交汇处经过，其间已经没有雨水了。森林也静默下来，如同角斗场上被生死攸关的周旋震慑的观众。  
Finrod深呼吸了三次，随着试探性往前踏出的爪子后退了三步。然后他往空气中挥起拳头，扯开喉咙吼叫。  
“……Curufinwe你个蠢货，有本事来抓我啊！”  
·  
漆黑的野兽如腾飞的大鸟般跃起，Finrod抓准时机往旁边躲开——虽然没什么好自豪的，但他已经很擅长对付这种凶猛但华而不实的攻击了——Curufin像一颗沉重的炮弹裹挟着风砸落在Finrod身边，在来得及转身之前，有那么一瞬间他的脊背没有防备地暴露了出来。猩红的双眼中映出他的暴怒和Finrod衣角的影子，然后在痛苦地鼓突出来。  
Finrod的手臂从背后环过Curufin的脖子，紧紧箍着他的喉咙，这个动作令他在Curufin像受惊的野马一样立起来时挂在了他背后。  
他扑上来时有些过于急躁了，下巴撞在Curufin坚硬的肩胛上，眼冒金星，接着吃进了一嘴湿漉漉的黑毛。  
黑色的野兽没有马匹那样容易把控的长脖子，却比野马要狂暴十倍。Finrod尽量使自己紧贴着对方，试图用膝盖夹紧对方的侧肋，但光滑的毛皮上使他很难使上力气。在Curufin跳跃，竭力扭动身体时他就像大风中风铃的垂页一样被大幅度来回甩动，他全身的重量都被悬挂在勒在Curufin喉咙前的小臂上，这招来了对方更强烈的愤恨和反抗。  
不过他本来的目的也不是制服对方，他一次次地用力勒紧手臂，在巨兽因窒息而张开喉咙，Silmaril的光芒如火焰般喷出时用头撞击对方的后脑，希望Curufin能把它吐出来。但这显然比想象中的要困难多了，他的手臂很快就麻木了，只能感到肌肉严重拉伤的疼痛，成效却很渺茫，他甚至还感觉Silmaril更被往下滑了几分。  
“……！”  
忽然他眼前一黑，碾压般的剧痛从腹腔中炸开。  
Finrod差不多是凭着生存的本能才没有松开手。Curufin似乎是发现自己难以战胜他惊人的腕力，在跑过一棵树旁时忽然后撤了几步，狠狠地朝上头撞了过去，皮毛下坚实得像浇筑了水泥的脊背和树干几乎把他的内脏撞碎，口鼻中涌进了一股温暖黏糊的东西，在Curufin第二次，第三次撞向其他树干时随着他的痛叫被咳了出来。  
体力和意识都在退却，紧攥的拳头开始不受控制地松开了。  
Curufin的动作又一次短暂地停顿下来，后腰在预备发力的姿势中抬起。透过眼前一片浮动的光斑和色块，Finrod看见面前是有两人合抱那么粗的树干。  
再来这一下，他肯定就完蛋了。  
Finrod心中涌进海啸般的绝望和一片魁地奇球场的景色——黑压压的乌云和人群，两年前的那只游走球将他从上升中的飞天扫帚上击落，滞空的数秒间他听到有人尖叫，但更多的依旧沉浸在他惊人的丑闻中。夹在生和死之间最后可供思考的刹那隐藏的疯狂比先于灵魂挣脱出窍，一股莫名的力气像电流般注入他全身唯一还能正常活动的地方。  
他低下头，咬住了Curufin的脖子。  
这下有多用力呢？他自己也说不好，Curufin迄今为止最凄厉的嚎叫和Silmaril的光同时涌入他的感官当中，不可抑制的渴望令他将手伸进了Curufin口中，抓住了一块火炭般的东西。  
下一刻他就从Curufin的背上被甩了出去，在地上粗暴地滚了几圈，以正面碾在一块光滑的小石头上结束。  
这时他已经什么都感觉不到了，各种各样的疼痛变成了一种占据周身的近乎舒适的麻木，像是处于将醒的睡梦中。只有紧握着Silmaril的右手还像是搁在火盆里。他仅有的意识不安地尖叫着。  
Finrod认为至此已经是他所做的全部了，剩下的动作则是来自某个不知名的意志驱使。  
像是透过一扇脏污破损的玻璃窗，他看见自己的左手在脸附近摸索着，拿起了刚才碰到的石头——那是个完美的球体，散发着金属凉薄的光泽，上面带着一道深深的划痕。他将Silmaril贴近它，它便像活了似地打开内部的空壳，将闪耀的宝石吞下去。  
这个一度死去的物体嗡鸣着振动起来。   
“……Earendil。”  
他低喃出这个不明意义的词语，金色飞贼精致的羽翼从他的指缝间展开，顺着托举，载着最后的Silmaril和那份不知名的意念飞起来，在夜空中一闪而逝。  
·  
最后的最后，他躺在疼痛之中，感受着意识像年久失修的粉刷墙面一样逐步剥离。  
漆黑的巨兽像一片朦胧的乌云安静地来到他身边，依旧面目不清，只能分辨出那双眼睛，它们在凝视着Finrod时逐渐褪色，当最后一缕血红融化在银灰色中时，他闭上眼倒在Finrod身上。  
Finrod伸出手拥抱他。  
坚硬的地面消失了，随着周边黑暗的牢狱扭曲、融化，寒冷的水从四面八方挤压过来，涌入呼吸中。  
他看着自己无声的叹息化为一串银白的泡沫，发现自己已经什么都不在乎了。


	8. Chapter 8

接下来的事情就很好懂了。  
因为Finrod已经不是第一次在医务室的药水味和一堆紧张兮兮的视线的簇拥中苏醒过来了。  
虽然这次大家的表情都有点奇怪。  
·  
“那个时候，你们这么抱在一起。”  
Beren说话时瞪圆了眼睛，挥舞着夸张的肢体动作，他的双臂环着悬在空气中，像是抱着一个看不见的水缸或者柱子，反正不太可能是某个人腰：“抱得可紧了，到岸上了还掰不开你的手，我还以为你已经，已经……”  
“已经什么？”  
Beren的嘴唇颤抖着：“……尸僵了。”  
Luthien在旁边拧了一把Beren的大腿，责怪地说：“你傻的啊？哪有死人这么快就尸僵的？”美丽和生机又回到了她脸上，她对Finrod露出如沐春风的微笑，“抱歉，他脑子又搭不对线了。”  
“但是看着很吓人啊！刚刚还很正常的人转眼就抱着个Curufinwe跳了黑湖什么的……”  
Finrod挤出尴尬的笑容。他的大腿上还放着妹妹Galadriel送来的花束，他醒来时美丽的少女把它丢在他脸上，一言不发地就走了，而现在那些康乃馨开始摇头晃脑地唱起一首难听的歌——“来路不明的爱情魔药可能含有过量致幻成分，请勿随意服用~”。只要他们三人不说话，室内的气氛就会显得十分滑稽。Finrod想把它塞进被子里，但又不敢随便挪动身体，因为他屁股底下还坐着一张Turgon送来的吼叫信。  
“没事的，只要你们知道我没有磕错药就好。”Finrod顿了顿，补充了一句，“我们没有磕错药。”  
“但是这不公平，你一定经历了很危险的事情，结果大家都只知道你让格兰芬多扣了一百五十分。”  
“斯莱特林也扣了一百五十分。”  
Beren愁眉苦脸地说：“有个环节出了问题，你让我和Aredhel去找Turkafinwe，我们用守护神给他传了个信。结果来的不是他，而是怒气冲冲的Orome和一条大黄狗——没有多少时间让我们找一个合理的借口。”  
“Orome和Huan。”Luthien纠正他。  
“Huan？”  
“就是那条狗的名字。也不知道Orome喂它吃得什么，长得那么大……”Beren说，“不过挺厉害的，它好像一开始就知道你们在哪一样笔直地往黑湖跑，还下水把你们捞上来了——说到这个，也幸好你们抱得很紧，不然我估计它只能救上来一个。”  
“Huan没有你想的那么蠢。”Luthien说，“以前它还帮过我，你还不相信。”  
“不管怎么说，它只是条狗，Tinuviel。”Beren的眉毛抽动了一下，Finrod觉得Luthien一定是不动声色地踩了他一脚，“还有传言说它是禁林里的精灵呢，但很明显它只是Orome的宠物。”  
“那样的话我们应该能经常见到它才对，传言根本就不会存在。”  
“亲爱的，如果你给宠物狗喂错了魔药不小心把它变得像头牛一样大，你也会想办法把它藏起来的。”  
“我的天，别告诉我你在吃一条狗的醋……”  
Finrod掩着嘴，发出一声响亮的咳嗽，相互瞪眼的情侣迅速地分开了，还把凳子从彼此旁边挪开了。“不管是吃错药的狗还是什么别的，在我看来都挺好的。”Finrod挠了挠下巴，“濒死的人被……嗯，意料不到的对象救起来，听起来像什么传奇故事的桥段一样——可惜总的来说还是个爱情魔药事故。”  
Beren低头搓着手指：“要是能把Silm——那个玩意找回来给他们看一眼就能证明你的清白了。”他叹了口气。  
“不，千万别。”Finrod摇头，说，“如果要我在同那玩意纠缠不清和喝掉迄今为止我情人节收到的所有爱情魔药中选一个的话，我更愿意切身实验一下后者是什么感觉。”  
Beren忧伤地看着Finrod，Luthien温柔地拍了拍他的肩膀，他们又挨到一块去了。  
“要是能料到这回事，我早就处理掉它了。”Luthien说，“现在它应该掉在黑湖里吧？说不定哪天还会被里面的人鱼捡起来。”  
“别这么说Tinuviel，虽然他们长得不是很漂亮但我还是不太希望他们灭族的……”  
“不，它不在湖里。”  
“啊？”  
Finrod在空中划了道抛物线，“它飞走了，我估计不会再有人找到它的。”  
Beren迷茫地喃喃：“飞……走了？怎么飞的？”  
“谁知道呢，也许它本来就应该呆在天上。”  
Luthien和Beren面面相觑，用眼神交流着不解和怀疑。康乃馨们见缝插针地扯开了嗓门，Finrod也晃着脑袋跟着它们参差不齐的旋律哼了起来，过了一会儿他们心有灵犀地相视而笑。  
结局好一切都好。  
·  
Finrod恢复得很快——其实他除了那天晚上呛了一肚子水，根本没有受伤。只是为了躲避风头和逃课，他依旧赖在医疗室里住着。Este女士对此很不满，但只要一看见她Finrod就抱着脑袋满脸虚弱地蜷在被子里，她也不好直接把他拖出去丢在走廊里。  
闲散得宛如假日，饭来张口的日子令他对这里的好感上升到了前所未有的高度，仅有一点美中不足。  
深夜时他总是在被凝视着的错觉中惊醒，可房间里什么都没有。  
他胸腔里回荡的呼吸和震动是唯一陪伴他的东西。  
·  
好景不长，一个星期后Finrod和Turgon下巫师棋时中气十足地指责对方作弊的情景终于被Este女士逮着了。模范学生、未来的男生学生会主席夹着尾巴被赶了出去，他也被勒令赶紧收拾东西，在中午之前从这里消失。  
Finrod的东西只有一些从宿舍送来的衣服，几本打发时间的小说，以及没吃完或者不能吃的慰问品，加起来不是很多，但怎么看都很难收拾到一起去。他从床底下掏出那个施过无痕延展咒的书包，抖掉灰，里头传出一阵叮铃哐啷的声音，他拎着底往外倒，数十只装魔药的水晶瓶和一把巨大的剪刀落在他床上。  
上次看见这些东西好像已经是一个世纪前的事了。  
“你不出来一下吗？”  
Finrod对着空气说，把东西扫到一边，坐到床边上。  
“来都来了，躲着也没意思吧？不如来帮我收拾一下东西，等会儿我请你去三把扫帚喝饮料。”  
体格娇小的黑猫从床头柜的角落里静悄悄地走出来，它抖了抖身子，像块橡皮泥一样变形拉长，化成一位裹在黑袍子里的少年，银色的眼睛看起来比镶在黑漆漆的猫脸上时还要阴沉。  
“……今天不是开放日，白痴。”  
Finrod指了指身边的水晶瓶：“这些东西，还给你。”  
“不用了。”  
Curufin坐在他对面的床上，像个雕塑一样僵硬，他的头发和袍子上还沾着点角落里带出来的灰，但他好像没有注意到。  
“你没事吧？我听别人说你一醒过来就跑了，Este女士想拦都拦不住。”Finrod说。  
“我的情况我自己有数。”  
Finrod把倒出来的东西全推到床中央，抽出魔杖捅了捅下头的白床单，令它自动把自己缠成一个包裹。“来，帮个忙。”他把书包丢给Curufin，“帮我把它拉开。”  
Curufin张了张嘴，没发出任何声音，有那么一刻他看起来像是想把Finrod的书包徒手撕了。Finrod把床单卷成的包裹拎起来，回过头来时他的书包还是好好的，Curufin把它的拉链扯开到最大，伸着胳膊把它举得老远，好像里面会随时会跳出条鸟蛇来。  
“谢谢，还有你的魔药，虽然我不知道能拿它们做什么。”Finrod说，把包裹塞进包里。  
他站过来时Curufin把脸撇开了。  
“……你还好吗？”  
“很好，要是我不用现在就卷包袱回去上课就更好了。”  
Curufin抱怨地咕哝了一声：“我不是指这个。”  
“你似乎很希望我能说我不好，头昏脑涨腰酸腿疼什么的。”  
“不，我……”  
Finrod抽出一条备用的袍子，开始用魔杖去除上面压出的皱痕：“那你可能要失望了，我没感觉出自己有任何问题。”他耸了耸肩，“那顶多就像一场……噩梦，还是七天前的噩梦了，我都快忘记了。”  
Finrod试图向Curufin笑了笑，但Curufin的脸撇在一边，目光钉在床脚旁边的一个虚无的点上。苍白的侧颈从黑发和袍领间露出来，Finrod注意到上面有一圈环状的伤疤，看起来很像是牙印。  
“你觉得是做梦啊。”  
“差不多吧——比起这个，你是怎么找到变回人形的方法的？难道和那玩意有关？”  
“可能……我不知道。因为当时我很……”  
Curufin的嗓子像信号不良的收音机一样，发出卡顿的声音和怪异的吸气声，Finrod就站在离他不到半米的距离内，像是隔着一堵看不见的玻璃墙，无法踏步向前。  
“对不起。”最终Curufin说，似乎花了很大的力气才找准寥寥几个发音。  
“我觉得你用不着这么说。”Finrod小心地打量着他，上次看见Curufin这样打着抖时，他的身体发生了某种糟糕的变形。即使已经明确了解了那是自己在发癔症，Finrod还是不由自主地产生了联想，“说到底是我硬把你拖下水的，大概发生什么也算我……嗯，像你平时爱说的，自作自受？”  
而且实际上除了一场癔症外什么都没有。  
“你不知道。”  
“什么？”  
Curufin盯着自己的手：“我当时其实是清醒的。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我当时是真的想杀死你。”  
沉默了片刻后，Finrod咂了咂舌头。  
“……那你可能比我更需要Este女士的心理辅导。”他尽可能让自己的语调显得轻松，“当时我也遭遇了一些很奇怪的事情，我敢说比想干掉某个人复杂多了。但是你看，那只是你爸的宝贝让我们产生的幻觉——就算你想把整个学校都端掉，那也不能怪你。”  
“……”  
“Curufinwe？”  
Curufin猛地站起来，扬起脸来时把Finrod吓了一跳，赤红的愤怒从他苍白的双颊一直蔓延到耳后，拳头捏得咔咔作响。臆想中的那只黑兽有几分仇恨自己Finrod不知道，但如果说Curufin现在要扑上来掐死他，倒是一点都不显得奇怪。  
他的堂亲从旁边的花瓶里抽出一把康乃馨，“啪”地扇在他脸上，在他反应过来之前大步冲了出去，伴随着能震脱一层墙皮的动静，门在他身后重重地撞在门框上。  
……好吧。  
Finrod怔愣地望着那个方向。  
他说错什么了吗？  
“……不……爱情……过量……请勿……用……”  
散落在他脚边的康乃馨发出萎靡变调的歌声，不一会儿就没动静了。

——上部完——


	9. Chapter 9

“……三十个？您定的这个数目让我很为难啊。”  
Celebrimbor对着面前微微发光的水晶球——Palantir皱起眉，做出不满的表情。他一手支着下巴，伸到水晶球映照之外的另一只手上旋转着一支铅笔。  
“这样一来我这里就还要剩下三个，这个数目我再卖给谁都不合适啊……您别问我那位先生为什么不喜欢凑个整数，谁能管得了他啊？他能愿意工作我就要感谢梅林保佑了。”  
他以一种如同和同学谈论暑假作业般的自如语气，对水晶球中映出的面容严厉的中年巫师讨价还价。明亮的蓝眼睛注视着对方脸上每一丝被思考牵动的微小变化。  
“……如果您要扯到钱的问题上就更没意思啦。又不是第一次了，我这里会不会跟您纠结结款日期您还不清楚吗？当然，我也不是不能体会您的问题——这样吧，这额外的六个，我再给您打个折好不好……四十加隆？不行，这也太低了，我可以跟您直说，光材料成本就有四十二加隆十二西可了。  
“要不这样吧，四十七个加隆一个，我再偷偷送您一个新型的Palantir。不过您别随便拿出去跟别人说啊？  
“……好，就这么说定了。谢谢，不好意思，这回真是麻烦您了。”  
Palantir里的人影彻底消失时，Celebrimbor揉了揉微笑到僵硬的脸，瘫倒进椅子里。他斜眼看见Palantir里浮现出来的数字，16:30，原来他已经在这件破事上浪费两个半小时了。  
因为某种不可抗力的因素——啊，其实直说也没关系，就是简单直白的工作问题，他的暑假通常过得比上学还累。虽然在这里根本没有人要求他努力，做条每天吃了睡睡了吃的咸鱼发到他手上的工资也一个纳特都不会少，但那种情况在他眼里显然还不如过劳死来得好。  
“先生！”  
他仰头，朝天花板上提高声音叫道。  
“麻烦您把那些导航窥镜找出来，我终于把它们卖出去了。”  
不算高的天花板上打开了一块方形的活板门，从中探出一个漆黑硕大的狮子脑袋来，乍眼看起来那好像一尊出现在错误地点的狮子雕像，但它确实是活生生的，银色的眼睛在Celebrimbor的脸和店堂之间逡巡片刻后，它轻巧地跳下来，落在Celebrimbor身后。  
少年熟练地张开双臂拥抱它拱过来的大脑袋，把手和半张脸都埋进它丰厚的鬃毛里：“累死我了。”  
“我都说过不要管仓库里那些东西了。”狮子从口中发出了低沉清晰的男性声音。  
“不行，难得您做出了那么正经管用的东西。您舍得把它们压仓底长霉我可不舍得。”  
“你要休假吗？”  
“不要。”Celebrimbor不假思索地回答，“不是说好了吗？在您完成魔法部安保升级方案之前我是不会陪您打游戏的。”  
狮子期待地摇晃起来的尾巴很快又垂落回去：“……活得太认真是会早衰的，Tyelpe。”  
“那也是没办法的事情，谁叫我和您不一样，只是个脑子不灵光的普通人呢？”Celebrimbor说，“不过即使是您，已经答应下来的事情也不能随便食言。”  
“我知道，但期限还有一个月，我赶得那么急做什么？那个抠门的半种又不会给我涨工钱——一般来说我都是在最后一天的最后一个小时在他刚睡着的时候把东西交给他的。”  
“您既然这么不情愿，为什么不从一开始就拒绝呢？这样对你们彼此都好。”Celebrimbor在狮子扬起头来的时候熟练地伸手去挠他毛茸茸的下巴，令他发出满意的哼哼声，“还有啊，有一个问题我一直很好奇。”  
“什么？”  
“您为什么总是叫部长先生‘半种’？以前我以为他和您不一样，是混血，但最近我看到一篇报道里提到……”  
Celebrimbor的怀中一空，黑狮子从他的臂弯中抽身退出，绕到他身后。Celebrimbor回过头时，那里站着的已经是一位高大的黑衣男巫了——Feanor有着一张英俊的面孔，比他的实际年龄看起来要年轻，却像石雕一样冷漠，能让人彻底失去和他交流的兴趣，更不用说拥抱了。  
“这里面有一些‘复杂的原因’。我说了你也不会相信的。”  
“为什么？”  
Feanor想了想：“看你的占卜课成绩单就知道了。”  
“不，先生，我不是看不起占卜课那类人，我只是稍微缺点天分……”  
“这是什么？”  
Feanor的视线越过他的肩膀探过来，落在他面前的羊皮纸卷上，仿佛能把上面潦草的墨迹点燃。Celebrimbor打了个激灵，本能地扑向桌子，但Feanor的动作更快，羊皮纸的边缘在Celebrimbor眼角边闪过，下一秒就跑到了Feanor手中。  
“啊，请还给我！”  
Feanor伸长了胳膊把羊皮纸举过头顶，任凭Celebrimbor在旁边怎么踮着脚蹦跳都够不着，他仰着头肆无忌惮地把上面每一个角落都看了个遍。  
“这是什么，狗项圈？”  
“不对，是戒指啊！”Celebrimbor捂着脸发出哀嚎声，“您真是太过分了。”  
Feanor耸了耸肩：“我只是开个玩笑，并不是说你画的很难看。”  
“……更加过分了好吗。”  
“这个不会是你的暑假作业吧？我印象中三年级的课程可没有……那么高深。”  
他把羊皮纸折起来，随手放在桌上，Celebrimbor迅速把它抢过来，塞进袍子里并紧紧抱起胳膊，脸像酸黄瓜一样皱起来：“不，只是我想做的东西而已。”  
年长的巫师歪着头，好奇地看着他的店员。  
“有时看您工作的样子，心里会产生‘啊，这很简单，我努力一下也能办得到’的错觉。”Celebrimbor装出一副轻飘飘的口气，“加上前段时间我比较闲，就想试着挑战一下自我。”  
“不，还有别的理由。”  
“您当初在学校里制造Silmarilion有理由吗？”  
Feanor微微眯起眼睛：“当然有，世上没有无缘无故的事情。”  
“是想给您父亲一个惊喜还是给草包半种部长先生一个惊吓？还是从一开始就打算一箭双雕？”  
“这个不重要。”  
“是啊，按照您一贯来的风格——凡事只看结果。那我这个也是不重要的。”Celebrimbor指了指夹在胳膊下的纸卷。  
“但你也没有结果给我看啊。”  
“不，我有。”  
Feanor的右眉毛高高挑起，又落了回去，这是绝大部分时候他脸上所能出现的最大幅度的变化。Celebrimbor把手伸进衣兜里，掏出来时手心里躺着三枚指环，一枚金色两枚银色，光洁的金属表面在少年的手心和Feanor的眼睛中反射着淡淡的光辉。  
这其实是一种殊荣，Celebrimbor忽然想到，这世上很少有东西能吸引Feanor那冷淡的目光，更不用说让他屈尊地弯腰下来仔细观察。他心中的某个角落情不自禁地膨胀起来，虽然他知道，Feanor不会让这种假象持续太久的。  
“虽然我是不介意你把压仓底的失败品拿出去熔掉重铸，但你确定它们真的没有变得更失败吗？”  
“我又没打算拿出去卖！”Celebrimbor说，“而且我为什么要和您比啊？它们对我来说已经……很成功了。”  
Feanor拣起那枚金色的，套在食指尖上，它立刻变大了一圈，顺着他修长的手指滑到根部，恰好不松不紧地卡在那里。“嗯……”他把手背翻过来，示意Celebrimbor看向戒指面上空出来的凹槽，“为什么没有戒面？”  
“我没有找到合适的石头，就暂时不想镶了。”  
“那不就是半成品吗？”  
Celebrimbor低下头，不想看见Feanor用那张没有表情的脸表达洋洋自得的胜利。成年巫师像只捕猎的黑猫一样围着他转了两圈，突然从他身后“噗”地移形消失了。“先生？”他困惑的目光穿过了货架间投下的阳光和漂浮其间的薄尘，好像这里从来就没有存在过除了他以外第二人。  
又是一声轻微的爆响，Feanor随着长袍鼓出的一阵风再度落回他面前。金戒指依旧套在他的食指上，可能是有史以来出现在这位伟大巫师身上最丑的玩意，Celebrimbor为自己发出了一声尴尬的笑——对比之下，Feanor捧着的木盒子上的铜锁头看起来都更像一件合格的首饰：“这是什么？”  
“准确来说，是以前留下的某些‘试验品’，我不需要了。”Feanor取下铜锁，把盒子塞进Celebrimbor手里，“但对你来说应该有用。”  
Celebrimbor将信将疑地望着Feanor，用一根手指，把盒盖挑出一道细缝，眯着眼往里面看。  
然后“啪”地把盒子捂上了。  
“……您打算拿它们来镶我的破戒指？”他的表情变得僵硬，但并不惊讶。  
“都做到这个份上了，想必花了很多功夫吧？你难道不想把它们完成吗？”Feanor以和面孔一样冷淡的口气说，“能改进的地方还有很多——你在这里工作了这么久，现在也是时候让我教你两手了。虽然要骗过古灵阁的妖精可能有点难，但能让所有人都看不出来这是一个三年级学生的作品。如果你确实对这很有兴趣的话，以后……”  
说着，他用大拇指拨转着那只粗糙的金戒指，让它灵巧地翻转在细长的手指间。Celebrimbor不由自主地盯着那里看，阳光之下戒指熔融成了一道液态的光，灼热地缠绕在Feanor的手和他的视线上。  
“打住。”他两手摁住Feanor比他大得多的手，严肃地皱起眉，“请老实说您想要我做什么。”  
“……”  
“又是陪您打游戏？我猜一下，是不是您一不小心又跳了一个新坑，超过了这个月的游戏配额，为了不让Nelyafinwe先生问罪上门所以想找我当挡箭牌？”  
“是的。”Feanor坦荡大方地承认，“但我不会强迫你配合我，这是一场各取所需的公平交易。”  
“您不觉得自己在欺负小孩子吗？”  
“这世上可没有能随心所欲地把只值二十加隆的窥镜以翻了一倍多的价格卖出去，还让老奸商们以为自己赚了小孩子便宜的小孩子，Tyelperinquar。”Feanor屈起手指，敲了敲旧木盒的盖子，金戒指和漆木相碰发出清脆的声响。  
“唔……”  
Celebrimbor把胃痛的表情埋进向前伸的胳膊之间，再度抬起头来时已经是一副壮士面对大锅热翔的样子了。  
“说吧，是什么游戏？”  
世界上最伟大的巫师迅速露出完美得可以印在杂志封面上的笑容，拥抱了他可靠的店员。Celebrimbor在心里叹了口气，任由Feanor和蔼地拍着自己的肩背，并从衣领里捏出了一只飞虫，将其搓成了一团火球。  
有些话他至今都不敢说，不过说了……大概也没用吧？  
·  
Finrod站在丽痕书店的一列书架前，他已经停在那里颇长一段时间了，长到足以他发现附近的防盗窥镜都悄悄地朝他转了过来。但实际上这种顾虑完全是不必要的，因为他怀里已经抱了太多的书——那是他一整学年所需的新课本——根本腾不出手搞他们所提防的小动作，以及这个书架根本不会让人产生盗窃的欲望。  
他仅仅是盯着书架上写着“七年级”字样的牌子，和下面张贴的“N.E.W.T考试最新题库热卖中”海报发呆而已。  
七年级……七年级啊。  
原来他没几个月就要考N.E.W.Ts了吗？  
他沉浸在一种类似“啊？是吗？是这样吗？”的恍惚之中，像是个麻瓜小说里穿越异世界的旅人，某天眼睛一闭一睁就发现客观世界和他的主观认知之间产生了不可弥合的裂缝。今天清早将醒未醒的时候他甚至还以为自己仍在Alqualonde的祖父家中，懒洋洋地等着被早饭和花一样漂亮的媚娃表妹们叫醒，直到Turgon残忍地把毛茸茸的逗猫棒放在了他鼻子下。  
但破釜酒吧的阴暗客房和老家之间的对比给他带来的打击，还不及他看见这个书架时的四分之一。  
几个看着有些眼熟的拉文克劳同级生比他后来，现在已经在捧着数本参考书激烈争论它们的优劣了。Finrod听了一会儿，觉得就像在听脱水的人鱼唱歌。他咬了咬牙，终于也伸出手抽了一本——《经典N.E.W.Ts魔药学详解》，光是看着这个书名他都要觉得早餐吃下去的冷面包要从胃里被挤回来了。  
“不好意思，让一让。”  
Finrod应声侧身到旁边，一只手从他胳膊旁边伸过来，飞快地从书架上抽走了好几本书。他回过头，只看见了一个抱着书往柜台匆匆跑去的背影，很快混进黑袍子的海洋里不见了。他咽了口唾沫，默默把塞回去一半的《经典N.E.W.Ts魔药学详解》又抽了出来，放在课本上方。  
他的魔药学得确实不太好，多亏魔药课教授Aule待他宽容到了看待吉祥物的地步，他才能在这门课上熬到了现在——他的视线移到了书架的下一排——魔法史也不太行，都是睡过去的，但Namo教授看待上课睡觉的态度和他弟弟可以说是天差地别，说到底他六年级的时候为什么没有像Turgon一样及时放弃这门课？变形课，一塌糊涂，每次在课堂上对上Manwe教授的眼神他都觉得对方想要掐死自己。魔咒课还不错，但这门课考试的难度总是飘忽不定的，就和Nienna教授的心情一样，他现在还记得三年级期末考了一道要求分析使用清水如泉咒时魔杖挥动走势的最后一下停顿与不停顿对魔咒整体影响的大题，导致每个人走出考场时都被淋成了落汤鸡，而最后全年级只有三个人做对了那道题。黑魔法防御课，从O.W.Ts挂掉的那一刻开始就和他没有缘分了。草药课……  
最后当他排到长长的结账队伍末端去的时候，他抱着的书比原来多了整整一倍，但冷面包仍在孜孜不倦地试图在他胃里挣扎，因为旁边每一个看起来和他同级的家伙都在谈论着考试的问题。  
Turgon那个没良心的混蛋，居然因为Elenwe在宠物店门口的新款猫粮海报前叫了声就毅然改变购置计划抛弃了他。他一定要赶在丫之前买完东西回到破釜酒吧的客房，然后把丫买的零食全吃光。  
……虽然看起来有点难。  
结账队伍像黑色的长蛇，蜿蜒着穿过书架之间，一直排到了后门外，而且移动得非常缓慢，或者说，有一段时间没有动过了。  
Finrod凭着自己的高个子，越过前面叽叽喳喳的人群往前望去，包裹在黑袍子里的巫师们看起来几乎是一体的，看不见脸根本分不清谁是谁。  
“……等等，我再找一下。”  
但他很快分辨出了一个熟悉的声音。  
Celebrimbor——那个Finrod不想用奇怪来评价但确实就是很奇怪的学弟——看见Finrod和他的书从人堆里挤出来时，露出了一丝窘迫的微笑。  
“嗨。”  
Finrod看着他，又看了眼柜台后皱着脸的收银员：“怎么了？”  
“他没带够钱。”收银员飞快地替Celebrimbor回答，傻子都能看出来他的心情差到了极点。  
Celebrimbor就像Finrod以前看见的那样，抱着快有半个人高的书堆，此时正试图把通红的脸埋在那后面不让Finrod看见。Finrod撇了撇嘴，问收银员：“差多少？”  
“这么多。”  
收银员拍了拍堆在柜台上的一小摞书，Finrod看都没看——他预感到自己脆弱的自尊心可能会被书名伤害——就把它们放进了自己的书里，然后掏出了整个钱袋拍在桌上：“这些和我的一起结账。”  
“唉？”  
“我觉得这样你也会不够钱，这里有两本书挺贵的。”  
Finrod在Celebrimbor惊讶的注视下，毫不犹豫地把刚刚挑的教参全都丢了出来。  
“这样肯定够了。”  
收银员看起来像是想说什么嘲讽的话，但队伍后面已经有人等的不耐烦了，他只是意味深长地挑了挑眉就作罢了。结过账后，Finrod拉着看起来还呆呆地没有反应过来发生了什么的Celebrimbor离开了挤得像鲱鱼罐头一样的书店，室外新鲜的空气令他心情一下子舒畅了起来，感觉就算Turgon像个独居老巫婆一样抱着他的爱猫大摇大摆地从他身边经过，他也能毫不介怀地跟他笑着打招呼了。  
“抱，抱歉。”Celebrimbor的脸依旧埋在书后面，蓝眼睛中反射着一种怯生生的光，“其实您不必这么做的。”  
“没关系，我回头会再去买一次的。”才怪。  
Finrod只是在看见收银台的一瞬间回忆起了，自己在五年级那年也是在不安的鼓动下买了一大堆O.WLs的资料书，但他一本都没有看完过。再买更多的回去估计也是给Galadriel提供了多一年的笑料而已。当然这种丢脸的事情他没有跟Celebrimbor说明的必要。  
“但是，我只要把开销记在Feanaro先生账上就好了。”Celebrimbor无辜地歪着头，“他们不敢拒绝的。”  
“……你觉得他会去还钱吗？”  
“反正这种琐碎事情一般都是我去做的，不过既然都是还钱，那还给您还方便一点。”Celebrimbor说，“您现在身上没钱了也没法接着买东西，不如先跟我回店里一趟？”  
Finrod一下子没有反应过来“店里”是什么意思。  
“好啊。”  
但当他想起来的时候，他已经做出某种不可挽回的决定了。  
·  
Turgon回到破釜酒吧三楼他和Finrod共享的双人客房时，第一眼看见的是躺在床上盯着什么东西嗤嗤傻笑的Finrod，和他怀里的饼干袋——已经快见底了。  
“喵！”  
“靠！”他和站在他肩上的Elenwe同时叫出声：“你怎么偷吃啊？”  
Finrod头也不抬地说：“别这么小气，你二年级那年偷吃了我整整五个巧克力蛙，我一直也没有抱怨。”  
Turgon张了张嘴，想说些什么，但最终只是朝天花板翻了个白眼。他两只手里提满了大大小小的袋子，只能用像体操演员一样的姿势向后伸腿把门踢上。Elenwe顺着他低下来的腰背小跑着跳下来，爬到Finrod怀里，在他肚子上爬来爬去。Turgon将包裹一股脑扔在Finrod旁边的空床上，把自己扔在包裹上面：“累死了，今天……”  
“在宠物店排了一整天队？”  
Turgon在包装袋上翻了个身，看着Finrod，Elenwe正从脖子后钻过他披肩的金发，两重温暖的金色几乎融合在一起。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我还知道你排队的原因是今天那里的宠物美容打七折，站在你前面那个抱着只暹罗猫的家伙插了队，你回来的路上撞到了一个拿冰淇淋的家伙，把他的外套搞得一团糟。”Finrod乐呵呵地从袋子里抓出一把五颜六色的饼干塞进嘴里，摸了摸蹭在脸边小声叫唤的Elenwe，在它被精心打理过的毛发里抹上了一堆饼干屑，“我以前都不知道你对零食的爱好这么娘，还是卡通形状的……嗯，虽然吃多了感觉味道有点怪。”  
Turgon以复杂的眼神看着Finrod，从他进门起，他金发友人的视线就一直盯在他藏在饼干袋后的另一只手上。并时不时露出诡异的笑容。  
“……你到底在看什么？”他终于一脸怀疑地凑了过去。  
Finrod手上拿着个扁圆型的金属小盒子，他第一眼看去，以为那是女生会用的便携化妆盒，盒盖内侧也确实镶着一面小圆镜，但那里面映出的显然很奇怪——薄暮之下的对角巷街景在镜中缓慢地移动着。“这个是……”惊讶使他的舌头僵硬了片刻。  
“Nenatir……应该是叫这个。”Finrod说，“一个很有趣的小东西。”  
“窥镜？”  
“差不多，不过用法不一样，你看。”  
Turgon把失落的Elenwe抱回怀里，抚摸波斯猫柔顺的长毛。Finrod厚颜无耻地伸手从他的刘海上扯下一根头发，在好友半是恼火半是怀疑的打量下，把头发放进镜盒另一边透着白光的圆洞里，像是麻瓜的电视般映照出对角巷繁忙人流的镜面边缘闪过一圈工整的Tengwar魔文，Turgon还没来得及看清魔文的内容，镜子里的内容就变化了，成了Finrod傻笑着的英俊脸庞。  
它好像成了一面真正的镜子，但向来敏锐的Turgon很快觉察出了诡异的地方。  
“这个视角……等等，这是我的视角，是我看见的东西。”他不自觉地捏紧了拳头，把Elenwe揪得痛叫一声，“这玩意不是个普通窥镜！”  
“哦，当然不是，说实在的该不该把它分类进窥镜里面还是个问题。因为据说它的原理更像Palantir。我从你枕头上捡了根头发，就见证了你的整个下午，厉害吧？”Finrod说，“刚才我看的是一个酒吧招待的视野，正好赶上他下班回家，我想试试看它的影响范围有多远，但是被你打断了。”  
“……你从哪里搞来的？”  
“你也想买一个？”Finrod咔嚓咔嚓地咀嚼着。  
Turgon眼角抽动了一下：“要是对角巷有这种玩意卖就见鬼了，你是不是跑到翻倒巷去了？别告诉我你不知道那里卖的东西很多都是违禁的黑魔法危险物品。”  
“你在学校之外的地方可没有收缴私人物品的权利，我亲爱的大头男孩——而且我没有你想的那么蠢。”  
“不，你只有可能比我想得更加蠢。”Turgon惊恐地说，“你居然敢把别人的头发随便放进这个不知名的玩意里？万一它带着诅咒呢？”  
“它是安全的。”  
Finrod合上镜盒，小心地护在胸前，用饼干袋挡住它，好像Turgon可以通过瞪眼把它炸掉：“是别人送给我的。”  
“谁？”  
“大伯……”  
Turgon的脸瞬间像窒息一样泛起了青黑色。  
“……雇佣的店员。”Finrod咽下口中的饼干，他看起来有点被噎住了，探身去拿床头柜上的水杯，“那个叫Tyelperinquar的三年级学弟，你也认识他吧？”  
“上，上学期给新闻社打工那个？”  
“嗯，就是他。今天我在书店碰巧遇上了他，他出门没带够钱，于是我替他解了围。他坚持要我收下这个当谢礼。”  
Turgon的脑袋被一堆槽点挤得嗡嗡响，他一时竟想不出哪个是重点。  
什么，那个（虽然他从没有去过但用脚趾头都能想得到是）零客流量的店还开着吗？没人敢查封就算了居然没亏本倒闭？还雇得起人？而且是个童工？那个跟在金发的新闻社记者身后跑腿扛照相机，笑起来很可爱但比Finrod看起来还要傻相的家伙竟……他像是想甩掉头皮上黏着的东西一样用力摇了摇头，金灿灿的波斯猫Elenwe也跟着抖了抖，麦穗一样漂亮的尾巴打在了他的侧脸上。  
“这……”  
Finrod不动声色地把屁股往远离他的方向挪了半尺：“这个？”  
“……这是那个大伯做的东西啊！”Turgon一拳锤在床上，“我还宁愿你把整个翻倒巷买下来！”  
“不，我才买不起。”Finrod咕哝道，“而且大伯又怎么了啊？我以前那么怕他都没有说什么，你干嘛反应那么大？”  
“他做的东西可能比全世界所有的黑魔法产物加起来还要危险好不好？”  
“这是你们家特有的偏见。照你这么说，魔法部就该把他们部署的所有Palantir都拆除，大家一起回到把脑袋塞进壁炉里吃灰才能远程交流的年代。然后再把像你这样选修了Tengwar的反人类份子统统关进阿兹卡班。”  
“我又没有这么极端的意思……”  
“你爸都不操心的事情，你在这里替他紧张也没用。”Finrod说，“而且如果这东西很危险，Tyelperinquar肯定不会把它送给我——还是说你觉得他和我之间有不为人知的血海深仇？”  
Turgon深深地皱起眉，Finrod在他面前大模大样翘着脚吃饼干的样子显得很扎眼，可他无话可说——这是他第一次在不擅长争执的和平主义者Finrod无话可说。  
“好吧，有道理。”他叹了口气，“我有点神经过敏了，一提到他我就想起他以前送给我家的搬家礼物。”  
“那是什么？”  
“一个镶着红宝石眼睛的石像鬼，据说放在门口能看家，但是有一天晚上我上厕所的时候看见它就蹲在我房间的窗外面。看起来随时要破窗而入把我掐死。”  
Finrod发出一声拉长的感慨：“哦……然后呢？”  
“它消失了，第二天就不知道跑到哪里去了，至今都没有找回来。父亲不相信它会动，坚持是有人看见它的眼睛值钱偷走了它——可谁会因为偷两颗宝石眼睛就把整座石像搬走？”Turgon不禁打了个寒噤。  
“听起来挺厉害的……为什么会只标价十个纳特呢？”Finrod挠了挠下巴，低声喃喃。  
“你说什么？”  
“不，没事。”  
Turgon长叹了一口气：“总之，我觉得对出自大伯之手的东西保持警惕是没错的。明天还是拿去做个黑魔法检测吧。”  
“我才不要。”  
“随便你，我话放在这里了，要是捅出了什么篓子别来找我哭。”  
Turgon从鼻子里哼了一声，回到自己的床边，把Elenwe温柔地放在枕头上，开始收拾散乱的包裹。他挥动魔杖把行李箱拉过来，从不同的袋子里分别抽出新袍子和课本，粗暴地裹成一团塞进去。  
“……你别生气嘛。”Finrod小声说，“称职的大头男孩可不能这么没耐心对不对？”  
“是男生学生会主席，我谢谢你啊。”  
Turgon转过身，Finrod不知什么时候站在了他身后，那张令人头痛的傻脸在他下巴附近（他比Finrod高很多）散发着虚幻的圣光。  
“相信我，你不会因为一根……啊，两根头发被咒死的——要是真的出了什么问题，我就把自己的头发也放进去陪你。”   
Turgon嘴角抽动了一下，挤出了一丝一点都不感动的微笑。他金发的友人给了他一个坚实的拥抱，把胸前的饼干屑都蹭在了他的毛衣上。他翻了个白眼，不过最终还是没有把Finrod推开。  
·  
“我觉得饼干还剩几块，你还要不要？”  
“不要，我已经给Elenwe买到新的猫粮了。”  
·  
“……您不是第一个这么认为的人。幸好这里平时没有顾客，不然我可没有耐心给每个人都解释一遍我不是Feanaro先生的私生子。”  
阳光穿过拥挤的货架，被过滤成细腻的薄雾状，像是纱质的窗帘飘荡在空气中。坐在黑色大理石台后的少年安静地微笑着，透过这层不真切的光打量着他。  
“我确实经历了一些事情，但也没有什么特别好解释的，已经过去很久了，听起来也不是那么……值得信任。我自己至今都认为那离奇得难以解释，不过我现在坐在这里跟您交谈本身也挺离奇的，离奇的事情有一个离奇的起源，也算是个从一而终的合理逻辑吧。  
“顺便一问，您的占卜课成绩好吗？  
“……这样，作为一个有天赋的人，您的看法真是挺独特的。不过倒是和我预想的差不多。  
“至于我吗？我相信它的真实，但怀疑其合理性。因为它太不公平了，对您不公平，对我不公平，对千千万万的人不公平。只带来福音，但从不弥补失去。我已经没有耐心了，所以无论如何也想尝试一下。啊，理所当然是失败了，毕竟我这点不安分的小心思也是它所料定的未来的一部分，挺滑稽的对吧，还请您不要挖苦我啊。  
“不管经历多少次，要蒙受注定的失去还是挺……令人沮丧的。”  
少年合上明亮的蓝眼睛，像是祈祷，又像是哀悼一样，将额头倚在交握的双手上。而他被看不见的力量压制在椅子上，张开嘴时飘出了一串发亮的气泡。他忽然明白那种眼睛上蒙了东西一样的模糊感来自何处了，原来他在水下，对方是在透过水面跟他说话——可这是从什么时候开始的？对角巷怎么想都不可能被水淹没啊。  
“它的脚步声越来越近了，现在应该就是永别之时了吧。”  
等等，等等，不要这样自说自话，听起来太恐怖了。  
“……我真想再见您一面啊。”  
……  
Finrod睁开眼睛，低头一看，在自己胸口上发现了一大团毛茸茸的Elenwe。也不知道Turgon一天喂它几次，份量足得惊人——亏他之前一直好心地认为它只是毛长——竟然能让他重温溺水的感觉。他半是恼火半是好笑地弄醒了这位大小姐，把它从身上请下去，拉起掉落的被子侧身蜷起来。  
他在深夜的黑暗中深呼吸了几次，胸腔里被压抑的感觉依旧挥之不去，头皮上还黏着一层湿凉的汗水。他很不开心地发现自己已经完全清醒了，脑子里还不受控制地回放着一些支离破碎的画面。  
他梦见了溺水，和Celebrimbor？  
不对。  
昨天上午他意外地帮了Celebrimbor一个忙后，确实少年被带到了Feanor开的店里。说实在的，那地方比他想象中的要普通多了，甚至比一般的商店更安全——Feanor骄傲地坚信无人敢在他地盘上造次，一道防护魔法都没有布置，更别说那些动不动就会造成误伤的防盗恶咒了。他花了不到十秒就克服了长久以来的心理障碍，光明正大地和Celebrimbor一起吃光了世界上最伟大的巫师私藏的麻瓜零食——和他梦里体现出的诡异气质不同，现实中的Celebrimbor一直很热情愉快，拉着嘴里塞满妙脆角的他参观店里的摆设和商品，期间还有一座会动的石像鬼忠诚地为他们端茶倒水。唯一令他无法招架的是少年问起了某只黑猫的近况，因为他这整个假期都没有见过它来这里，担心它出了意外。Finrod只能含混地回答他们暑假一起回了老家，所幸Celebrimbor没有再往下追问细节。  
这么回想起来完全没有问题，在梦刚开始的时候一切似乎也是正常的，但中途Celebrimbor的语气忽然变得低沉了，好像完全变成了别人。难道他潜意识里一直认为Celebrimbor是个不说人话的怪人？好吧，虽然他确实有点……  
Finrod翻了个身，侧脸被枕头下的硬物微微硌了一下。他把手伸进去，摸出了睡前顺手放在枕边的镜盒——上午临走时，Celebrimbor从柜台里找钱还给他，结果差两个加隆，少年便拿出了这个当成赔礼送给他。  
Finrod心里多少有点过意不去，因为这玩意不可能只值两个加隆。可他总是无法抗拒Celebrimbor恳切望着他的蓝眼睛。  
——梦里的怪人Celebrimbor似乎不是个少年，但同样有着美丽的眼睛。  
镜盒有着光滑冰凉的金属表面，和Feanor摆在店里的其他东西相比朴素得出奇，不过边缘打磨得很精细，握在手里有种莫名的满足感。Finrod借着窗外的路灯光，翻来覆去地端详着它，从那道细的几乎不可见的缝隙将它掰开，圆镜中映出他黑黢黢的轮廓。  
盒子整体呈略鼓的扁圆形，Finrod忽然发现，但是打开来却没有能放东西的地方。  
与镜面相对的另一边雕刻着水花状的花纹，中间簇拥着硬币大小的圆洞，Finrod用手指在镜面边缘顺时针划了一圈，圆洞里立刻透出光芒来，他伸手指进去抠了抠，感觉整个底盖都是镶死的。Finrod抬起眼，作为一面普通镜子时，它忠实地映出了面前的事物——被惨白的光线照得鬼气森森的Finrod，看不出思考着什么，右手食指漫不经心地抚摸着镜边忽明忽暗的Tengwar。  
Finrod没有系统地学习过魔文，只能认出几个词来，顺时针看它们的排列有些奇怪。于是他尝试倒着看。  
咯哒——  
光线忽然消失时他被吓了一跳，猛地挺直了身子，有什么小而坚硬的东西落在他的肚子上，被这个动作抛飞了出去。他连忙抓起床头柜上的魔杖，点亮杖尖扫视地面。  
对床的Turgon仍然熟睡着，全然没有觉察到好友举着魔杖偷偷走了过来，蹲在他床脚边。  
Finrod咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地从地上捡起那枚戒指——它比镜盒和魔杖还要明亮数倍，钻石火彩刺得他眼睛酸疼。他难以置信地抚摸着那冰凉的银环，在内侧发现了一排细小的字。  
“Nenya……”


	10. Chapter 10

Celebrimbor发现他站在车厢外头，已经好一段时间了。  
霍格沃茨特快列车刚开出车站没多久，走道上还有很多拖着箱子赶着找空车厢的学生——他们可能是有一对腻歪得说不完话的父母，亦或是不熟悉情况一头乱麻的新生，Celebrimbor面前摊着《高级咒语·四级》，假装聚精会神地钻研那些他早就滚瓜烂熟的咒语，一边用余光从窗子打量着外头人形形色色的举动。  
而没过一会儿，他就发现窗边有个人。就像他在悄悄地窥视外头一样，对方把瘦削的身躯贴在窗边他以为是死角的地方，悄悄地窥探着他。映在窗边的薄影Celebrimbor说不上熟悉，但也不陌生。  
他屈起手指，在书上一条重点标注下无意识地勾画着。  
他对Curufin绝大部分的印象都是从Feanor那里得来的，年长的巫师有几次偶然地在他面前提到了自己第五个儿子，口吻像评论一件工艺品般简洁冷淡，但Celebrimbor还是能从中觉察到被隐瞒的复杂感情，和他谈起别的儿子时情况完全不一样。以及，他长得真的很像Feanor，令人过目难忘。  
不过Celebrimbor觉得自己是没法想象出Feanor像这样扒在车厢边偷窥自己的情景的，那感觉真是太变态了。  
在翻过第三章的最后一页时，Celebrimbor吸了一口气，用恰好能盖过外头嘈杂，又不会传得太远的音量说。  
“请问你有什么事吗？”  
窗边的影子像风中的烟柱一样动摇了，Celebrimbor原以为Curufin会像以前那样装成什么都不知道的样子转头就走——啊，是的，这不是他第一次被跟踪——但过了一会儿，Curufin苍白的脸从门边探了进来。  
“你好。”Celebrimbor斜眼看见了对方藏在腿后的箱子，“找座位吗？这里还有空位。”  
“……你在等人。”  
“没关系，只有一个人要来。”  
话是这么说，但Curufin的怪脾气是全校闻名的，每个对他有所耳闻的人都认同一个观点——他和世界上百分之七十的人都有仇，和剩下百分之三十的人则是血海深仇。Celebrimbor说不好自己会被算在哪一拨里，不过他既然能仗着Feanor的宽容蹭吃蹭喝至今还未暴毙，那就没什么好担心的。  
他朝那酷似Feanor的半张脸谨慎、礼节性地招了招手。   
“一个……”Curufin的脸扭曲起来，Celebrimbor觉得那之后有一句咒骂蠢蠢欲动，但只是Celebrimbor眨眼的刹那，那又转变成了一种冷淡的沮丧，“算了，没事，再见。”  
Curufin拉起箱子二话不说地转身消失在门后。  
“……”  
Celebrimbor自认头脑尚可，反应力不错，即使不能讨每个人喜欢也能尽力做到不招他人讨厌。在他从前的人生中一直都是这样的。  
但也许他不该用常理来估计一个名叫Curufinwe的家伙。  
·  
大概过了半分钟，连走道都开始安静下来时，又一个拖着箱子的学生走了过来。Celebrimbor敏锐地抬起头，看见了拖着那只标志性的破旧大箱子的Annatar，心里不知是松了一口气还是泄了一口气。  
“你可真够慢的。”Annatar抱着箱子栽进对面的座椅里时，Celebrimbor说，“我都开始担心你没赶上火车了。”  
“差点。”Annatar无力地挥了挥手，“餐车来过了吗？从昨天中午到十分钟前我都在赶路，什么都没吃，快饿死了。”  
“没，距离午饭还有一段时间……但我这里有巧克力蛙。”  
“啊，谢谢。”  
Celebrimbor从背包的侧袋里抽出一袋不知什么时候就放在那里的巧克力蛙，撕开包装袋递过去，看着对方以完全不符合那张俊美脸庞的动作一口咬下了巧克力蛙的脑袋，腮帮子鼓成一个半球，而且还在手舞足蹈地试图配合说明。  
“你肯定不会相信发车前一小时我还在大洋对岸的某个麻瓜旅馆里办退房手续。简直糟透了，我们走到哪里都有人悄悄地盯着我们看，还要小心地避开每一个摄像头以免幻影移形的样子被拍摄下来，而且我父亲那个蠢货居然忘记了门钥匙长什么样，结果我们——我身上没有垃圾堆的味道吧？”  
“没闻到。”  
“那就……”  
Celebrimbor俯身向前，从Annatar乱糟糟的金发里拣出一张糖纸，顺手将其丢出窗外：“好了。”  
“……”  
Annatar非常刻意地假装被巧克力蛙呛了一下，并顺着Celebrimbor翻书的动作，把话题也轻巧地翻了个页。  
“话说我刚才看见小Curufinwe从过道上跑过去了，发生了什么吗？”  
霍格沃茨特快此时穿破了浓密的丛林，驶上了河流上的桥梁，车厢里的光线一下子充裕起来，令对面少年的金发像一颗小太阳般灼灼发亮，有时候Celebrimbor会禁不住想象自己的好友头上其实真的生长着源源不断的黄金，即使这个想法早就被证伪了他也无法阻止它的出现。Celebrimbor把头偏向窗外同样耀眼的河面，可火车迅速地钻进了另一片阴森的树林中，使他不得不认真面对疑问。  
“没什么。”  
他选择了最不像回答的回答，然后有些后悔，它不仅糊弄不到Annatar，还会把话题往下引得更深。  
“什么叫‘没什么’——这不是第一次了吧？你是不是在Feanaro先生家里和他发生过节了？”  
“不，我没去过他家里，Curufinwe也从不会去店里。我们的生活完全是平行线——你可以把‘没什么’理解为‘我根本不知道发生了什么’。”  
“可这不合理。”  
Annatar把巧克力蛙的最后一条腿塞进嘴里，抽出包装袋里的卡片，甩在桌上，Celebrimbor斜眼瞄去，好样的，上面是一个面瘫得宛如普通人照片的Feanor。  
“小Curufinwe这个人虽说是，嗯，没什么组织协调性，但他不会没事找别人麻烦。”Celebrimbor望向Annatar的眼睛，后者迅速地用一声响亮的咳嗽掩盖了自己的最后一句话，“……基本，几乎——实际上是除了‘那件事’外，他什么都没做过。我和他在一个学院里呆了快六年这点你要相信我，而且‘那件事’也基本不能算在他头上。”  
“不能算在他头上，算在你头上就可以？”  
Annatar不愉快地咂了一下舌：“毕竟我是在那个时间那个地点唯一一个不动脑子地朝着那个倒霉的游走球挥棍子的人。”  
“……”  
“我很抱歉给你的第一次魁地奇观赛体验添加了不美好的阴影——这句话我应该说过很多次了——不过我是真的没想到你会记恨这么久。”  
“和我无关的事情根本谈不上‘记恨’吧？我只是好奇你怎么突然开始帮他说话了。”  
“我只是在陈述事实。”Annatar顿了顿，投向Celebrimbor的目光变得狐疑起来，“等等，难道说他在搭讪你？”  
Celebrimbor撇了撇嘴：“我不知道，也不想知道。”  
“你讨厌他。”  
“……有点。”  
Annatar眉头高扬，嘴唇无声地勾勒出“哇哦”这个发音，他做这个动作时带着一种大气都不敢出般的夸张感，好像他正目睹着Celebrimbor尝试往一只沉睡的狮子耳朵里吹气。“我没想到你居然还有讨厌的人……真是人缘差到了极点呢，小Curufinwe。”他感慨道。  
Celebrimbor可以看见友人的脸上带着情真意切的怜悯，但没过多久，带着一股难以忽视的香气的餐车就经过了他们的车厢前，小Curufinwe在话题中的存在感很快就被食物掩盖了过去。Annatar一边把坩埚蛋糕掰成小块，一边开始向Celebrimbor抱怨着他养父和比比多味豆之间恩怨情仇——据说那位可怜人特容易吃到鼻屎味的多味豆，并为此特地写信向生产商抱怨过，但只得到了“倒霉不在我们处理范围内”的回复，从此这种风靡整个魔法界的零食就成了Annatar家里的禁物——Celebrimbor托着下巴，饶有兴趣地听着，直到Annatar忽然发出一声惊叫。  
“哦，对了——我忘了这个。”  
他把剩下半根甘草手杖叼在嘴里，弯腰从箱子里抽出了一根缠着五色束带和铃铛的棕黑色的棒状物来。Celebrimbor眯起眼睛，觉得那像是一条鱼干或者一只干瘪的人手，而鉴于它是从Annatar的箱子里出现的，后者的可能性显然要更大一些。  
“又是旅行的纪念品？”  
“差不多，是我爸沿路买的，据说含有那个国家特有的魔法，能让持有者变得受人欢迎……虽然我觉得他只是很喜欢这玩意的造型。”  
“Melkor先生的审美真是十年如一日地坚定呢。”  
“把东西落在我的箱子忘记拿出去的臭习惯也是十年如一日地改不掉。”   
Celebrimbor说，朝窗子的方向抬了抬下巴，“我们还有好一段路才到学校，现在丢出去还来得及。”  
那个玩意被Annatar翻来覆去地用可惜的目光端详着，Celebrimbor在心里暗暗估计它大概只有被烧成一堆骨灰才有可能通过守门人Eonwe那只比狗鼻子还敏感的黑魔法探测器，他知道Annatar心里也很清楚这点。但后者的思路明显与他的背道而驰，馊主意像是苍蓝色的火焰般在他眼中兴奋地跃动着。  
“不，我打算拿去送给小Curufinwe。”Annatar得意地挥舞着它，“你不觉得他正好需要它吗？”  
Celebrimbor眨了眨眼，然后又眨了眨眼：“……”  
“你那个眼神是什么意思哦？”  
“讨厌他的人应该是你才对吧？”  
Annatar拧起端正笔挺的鼻子冲他做了个鬼脸，把枯手揣进怀里，像捧着魁地奇杯般昂首挺胸地走出了车厢。  
过了一会儿，枯手又从门口伸了进来。“餐车女巫来了！帮我要个坩埚蛋糕，你知道我喜欢什么口味！”  
Celebrimbor瞪着那像个啦啦队花球一样上下飞舞的玩意，决定帮他买个芥末味的。  
·  
“现在怎么办？”  
“我怎么知道。”Turgon冷漠地说。  
Finrod发出间于叹息和哀嚎的悲惨声音，但现在是早餐时间，睡过头的人争分夺秒地抢着在食物集体蒸发前往嘴里塞小面包，按时起床优雅地用完早餐的人则在看报纸或者拆包裹。除了脑子都被“模范”这个词糊上了的Turgon，旁边没有一个人理会他，因为后者的脸和簇新熨过的袍子前襟上就和他的一样沾满了黏糊糊的南瓜汤。  
Finrod右手大拇指和食指的指尖间小心翼翼地拎着一只牛皮纸信封，大约三十秒前，一只陌生的猫头鹰带着它掠过了Finrod和Turgon的头顶，并且很有可能是蓄意地把它像炸弹一样投进了Finrod面前的汤碗里。它现在看起来像鼻涕虫一样湿软黏糊，Finrod就着被泡湿的地方将它扯开，本能地夹紧大腿接住了里头掉出来的东西。  
那是Nenatir，他前不久收到的“礼物”。  
Celebrimbor和他差了三个年级，坐在长桌的另一头，Finrod斜眼瞥见他正在和另一个头发油乎乎的男孩说话，丝毫没有留意到这边的小骚动。但他还是心虚地侧过了身。“那你就别抱怨了，你看，我已经把东西寄回去过了。”破了半边的信封里露出了纸条的一角，Finrod将其抽出来，带着点炫耀的心理亮在Turgon面前，“但是大伯说这是Tyelpe自己的东西，送给我是Tyelpe的自由，不需要还给他。”  
“怎么可能？他只是三年级的学生，现在还在申请助学金。”Turgon低声说，每一个词听起来都像在他牙缝里被无情地反复碾磨过，“如果我是他现在都要为未来发愁了，怎么可能随便拿这么贵重的东西送人？”  
“可你不是他。”Finrod得意地拍了拍好友的肩膀，“像你这种理性机器是不能体会人类心理的，知不知道什么叫‘千金一掷为红颜’？”  
“我求求你不要这么轻易地把自己代入红颜的角色里好不好？”  
Turgon又磨了一会儿牙，但鉴于Nenatir已经顺利地通过了邮件检查，他实在无法继续坚持声称这是个危险物品。他像麻瓜的西部片牛仔掏枪一样抽出魔杖，带着愤怒和杀气清除掉了衣服上逐渐冷凝的南瓜汤，还顺手把Finrod衣服上的也去掉了。  
Finrod叹了口Turgon听不到的气，他知道Turgon今后不会再就这件事找茬了，如果有别人来找茬他甚至还有可能比当事人Finrod更认真地反驳回去。Finrod从很久以前就觉得，他的这个堂亲兼好友唯一的缺点就是太过讲理。上学期他竞选男生学生会主席的过程是那么纯洁刻苦刚正不阿，简直像是什么不食人间烟火的神明，依靠人们对善意的信仰就能过活。虽然说起来有些对不住他们多年的友谊，但得知他之类的当选时Finrod的心情确实是比起惊喜更接近惊吓。毕竟但是斯莱特林站出来的对手是……  
他不自觉地仰起脸，望向礼堂的另一边。斯莱特林和格兰芬多的长桌像磁铁的两极般分设在礼堂的最左和最右两端，和墙上装饰挂毯位置对应——狮子和蛇隔着无辜的老鹰与獾朝对方龇牙咧嘴。Finrod没有找到他想象中的那个对象，他的目光刚落在远处的长桌上时就被一个意想不到的存在钉住了。  
“喂喂。”他像是被巨怪迎面打中脑袋似地呆住了，“你看那是谁？”  
Turgon顺着他的指示短短瞄了一眼，发出了恶意的冷笑。  
“你的朱丽叶啊。”然后他的肋骨下就吃了Finrod一记沉重的肘击。  
在斯莱特林长桌冷清得诡异的一头，坐着一个Curufin。  
像是他父亲流传最广的那张照片一样，他从眉角到下颌的线条都像被看不见的力量拉扯般紧绷着，背脊笔挺，和椅面完美地垂直。他恶狠狠地切着一块牛排，尽管餐刀和餐盘的碰撞声没办法穿过整个大厅的嘈杂传进他的耳朵，但是从离Curufin最近——也就是大概两个座位开外的某个低年级学生脸上惊恐不安的神色来看，大概是挺可怕的。  
“……”Finrod喃喃，“他居然在吃饭！”  
Turgon冷静地指出：“我想就算是Feanaro也是需要吃饭的。”  
“不不不，我是说——他居然出来吃饭了。他以前连期末的晚宴都从未出席过！”   
“这不是理所当然的吗？因为Turkafinwe毕业了。没了包办一日三餐的饲养员当然得自己出来觅食，不然他还能把自己活活饿死？”Turgon说，“话说回来，本来我听Irisse说他这学期是打算直接退学的，但结果并没有嘛。”  
“退，退学？等等，为什么？就因为不想出来吃饭吗？”  
“这我就不知道了。”  
Turgon用餐巾抹了抹嘴，然后将其褶成了规整的四方形放回盘边，他的手刚离开桌边，他们面前的碗碟和剩下的餐点便“噗”地消失在了空气中。短暂的早餐时间结束了，学生们迈着沉重的脚步开始前往新学期第一节课的课堂。Turgon也拎起了他那鼓囊得像只麻袋的书包——能在七年级把自己折腾成这样某种意义上说也是挺厉害的——Finrod刚到了一瞬间的迷茫，不过还是很快就发现Turgon要以古代魔文课为借口把他甩在一边了，他连忙扑上去拽住了对方的书包带子，令Turgon瘦长的腰杆几乎倒弯成了九十度。  
“我不信，Irisse肯定跟你说了！”Finrod揽着Turgon的肩膀，强行把他的耳朵拉到嘴边，“不然就是Findekano说的——就算他们都不说你爸也会说，别以为我不知道你们家饭桌上的八卦百分之九十九点九九都和大伯家有关。”  
“是啊，所以我现在基本只在自己房间里吃饭。”Turgon从牙缝里挤出吃痛的吸气声，他的颈椎在Finrod的胳膊下就像麦秆一样脆弱，只能小心翼翼地歪着，“你这么关心的话自己去问他啊！”  
“……不可能的。”Finrod被一阵莫须有的失落攥住了心脏，“我们上一次对话的气氛很糟糕，我现在出现在他面前一定会被变成仓鼠。”  
“不会的，如果我是他，现在一定很需要别人——就算是仓鼠也可以——关心，不管你是想报仇还是想调情，现在趁虚而入最好了。”  
“真的？”  
“我用男生学生会主席的情商做担保。”  
Turgon趁着Finrod思考的空隙弯腰从他胳膊下钻了出来，动作灵活得简直不像是他这样的大个子能做出来的。待Finrod终于想起“一个把猫当女朋友的家伙谈什么情商？”这个槽点时，他早已顺利混进黑袍子的海洋里了。  
Finrod像块笨拙的石头般被人流冲刷着，他转过身，斯莱特林的长桌边也早已空空如也了。  
·  
Celebrimbor把他的《魔法史》啪地合了起来，又再度打开。一开始他的鼻尖几乎蹭到了纸面上，但很快便皱着眉拿开了，好像那已经干涸的蓝黑色墨迹里混着疙瘩藤的臭汁。  
“Talion，Talion？”  
“唔？”  
在他身边的草地上，一堆皱巴巴的袍子动了动，从中露出个深褐色的脑袋。油乎乎的发丝垂落下来，乍看下去活像个拖把头，但这拖把下面连着的不是根木杆，而是一张少年疲倦发青的脸庞。“又怎么了？”被称作Talion的男生喃喃着，他的左边脸庞上布满了交错的草叶印子，现在他把它翻到了上面，用右脸贴着清香的土地，“我，我……呼啊，让我睡一会儿。昨晚，作业太……多。”  
午后的时光明亮而热情，在下午的课程开始之前，场地上三三两两地聚集着不少谈笑的学生，似乎只有他们蜷身的这一小块树荫是气氛沉闷的。Celebrimbor数着树顶透光的缝隙发了一阵呆后，决定从书包里拿出课本做点有意义的事情，而他身边的朋友，刚刚裹在长袍里睡觉被他无情地摇醒，神情沮丧地似乎觉得这一整天的意义都已经随着梦境破灭了。  
“谁让你总是把作业堆积到最后一刻？”Celebrimbor无情地说。  
Talion再度打了个哈欠：“唉，像你这样的优等生什么时候才能理解，写不完作业和懒惰其实没有必要联系？”  
“我之前把魔法史课本借给你，让你替我做点笔记，结果这些——”Celebrimbor把沉重的课本摊开，杵到他面前，“是什么玩意？”  
“这就是笔记。”  
“是吗？那为什么我觉得它看起来就像占卜课用的茶叶渣呢？还是说这就是茶叶渣的临摹？”  
“别开玩笑了，你从来没有上过占卜课。”Talion从他手里接过课本，努力撑大了惺忪的眼睛，“嗯……我想，也许，我当时挺困的，也有可能我带错了羽毛笔，有几只被摔坏了笔尖。我不应该直接写在书上的，可我忘记了。”他越过书边看见Celebrimbor不赞同的表情，连忙改口：“不过问题不大，只要回忆一下我当时的心境……或者这样。”  
Talion抽出一根短粗漆黑的魔杖，在纸页上点了点：“旋，旋风扫净？”  
被混乱的笔迹几近涂成蜘蛛网的纸页挺直在空中抽动了几下，在Celebrimbor“Talion？！”的惊呼声中挣脱了装订的胶线，被一股无形的风吹向空中——然后停住了。  
“你们两个又怎么了？”  
从树的另一边走出一个纤细高挑的少女，披着淡金色的长发，锐利的眼神落在Talion和Celebrimbor身上。她手里也举着魔杖，正指着悬停在半空中的书页。  
Talion长长地吐了口气：“接的好，Eltariel。”  
Eltariel挥动魔杖，悬浮在空中的纸页便如落叶般飘上Celebrimbor的膝头：“如果我一移开视线你们就要吵架的话，那我建议你们俩最近还是不要呆在一起比较好。”  
“不，我们没有吵架——这根本算不上吵架。”  
Talion往旁边翻了个身，在他和Celebrimbor之间挪出一处空地，Eltariel很自然地来到他们中间，拨好裙子，坐下来。她显然不是独自来看望他们的，正当Talion准备坐直身体时，一个毛茸茸的东西轻盈地踩着他的后颈跳了过去，差点把他没来得及合上的嘴巴摁进土里。他不满地昂起脸，和一双硕大的黄眼睛瞪到了一块。  
Celebrimbor修好了课本，重新把它丢回书包里，回过神来的时候旁边的人忽然变了，而且Eltariel好像围了一条不合时节的皮草，他定睛一看才发现那是一只皮毛金黄的猫。  
还有数只其他花色的猫不知何时开始围聚到他们旁边，啪沙啪沙地绕着他们的脚边走来走去，在强光下呈现出细线状的眼瞳显得既不胆怯也不好奇，像是十年如一日地徘徊在相同道路上的卫兵。唯独金色的大猫雍容地闲坐在Eltariel怀里，长而丰软的尾巴伸过来，一下下地扫过Celebrimbor的手臂。  
“你从哪里找来的新朋友？”Talion替Celebrimbor问出了他心中的问题，一边不满地揉着脖子，好像刚刚踩过去的不是猫而是一只大象。  
“Tevildo不是任何人的猫，它是住在这所学校里的。”  
“这种事情我还是知道的，四处讨食的家伙。”Talion哼了哼，“你看起来很想把它抱回去养。”  
“这我不能否认，你看它真漂……哦。”  
大猫从Eltariel的手臂中钻了出来，簌地窜上了Celebrimbor的大腿。  
它的动作轻盈无声宛如飞行，落下来的时候却带着相当显著的分量。Celebrimbor接触过的猫不多，但它们都不如Tevildo那么大，拥有那么绚烂的毛皮和眼睛。猫在霍格沃茨是合规的宠物，且比蛤蟆和老鼠受欢迎，而 Celebrimbor从未听说过有哪个巫师会把自己的猫送去绝育，因此这所学校里拥有着大量土生土长的猫，绝大多数大概都在禁林里丢掉了小命，小部分则选择活在人的容忍和怜爱当中。不少野猫带着奇异的血统特征，而这只下课女生们的宠儿，被爱称为“猫王子”的黄猫是其中最特殊的一位。  
Celebrimbor愣了愣，说：“我身上没有吃的。”  
“不一定需要吃的。”Eltariel说，“你摸摸它。”  
她的眼神格外坚定，似乎Celebrimbor拒绝的话她上魔杖操控着他的手也要去摸一把。于是Celebrimbor便有些犹豫地，把手放在了Tevildo的后颈上。这个地方非常温暖，他的指腹下就是猫咪的脉搏和呼吸，Tevildo眨了眨眼，缩起脖子依靠进Celebrimbor僵硬的抚摸中。  
“你看，它喜欢你。”Eltariel的口气开心得像是炫耀一般。  
“所有的动物都喜欢他。”Talion在她另一边说，“就连独角兽都愿意让他摸，我不认为这只野猫会是例外……不过也挺好的，能让你开心点。”  
“开心？”  
“我想他指的是字面上的意思。”Eltariel说，“你最近，从这个学期我们第一次见你开始，就很不开心。”  
“脾气很差。”  
“还开始逃课了，竟然让Talion帮你做笔记。”Eltariel忧虑地看向Celebrimbor的书包。  
Celebrimbor哭笑不得：“逃课是学生的天赋人权……”  
“天啊，你真的没有被下夺魂咒吗？！”  
“……这话是Talion发明的，我只是引用一下。”Tevildo在胸前撒娇似地拱来拱去，Celebrimbor只得把它抱起来，“而且没道理只有我能帮他做笔记，他不能反过来帮我一次。”  
“你当然可以叫任何人帮你做笔记，但这很反常。”  
Talion若有所思地摸着下巴：“老实说，你遇到了什么麻烦吗？”  
“没有，没事，我很好，真的。”  
Eltariel和Talion面面相觑，平日里夹在这两人之间的思维沟壑似乎在一个眼神交换间就填平了。“和那件事有关。”“我也这么觉得。”——他们晾下Celebrimbor和猫私下嘀咕起来。这个情形让人太不舒服了，令Celebrimbor想要找个借口拎书包提前走人，可这个节骨眼不管说什么都太不可信了，而且这天下午他们要上同一堂课，晚上Celebrimbor还要跟Talion一起关禁闭（第一次逃课就碰上点名，我从没见过像你这么衰的——Talion说）。来自这两人的审判就像Manwe教授的论文，你逃得了这周就活不过下周。  
过不多久，Talion一脸严肃地靠过来，拉起他机械性地为Tevildo顺毛的那只手。  
“放心，没有他，你还有我们！”  
Celebrimbor从肌肉的抽动里他感觉到了自己脸上的滑稽。  
“不对！”Eltariel突然挤走了Talion，“我们的意思是——他只是毕业而已，又不是失踪，你不用这么消沉。我能理解你的心情，因为很多人在一方离开后确实会变得疏远。但你们是不一样的啊，你们之间那么亲密，你是他最好的朋友，他是你作为巫师所认识的第一个人，他在竞选男生学生会主席期间还偷偷跑进格兰芬多的宿舍专门来见你……”  
“你这么说感觉好恶心。”Talion嘴角抽搐着。  
“这不是你的原话吗？”  
Celebrimbor提高声音：“等等，能不能先跟我解释一下你们在说什么？”  
“当然是七年级那个Mairon。”  
两人忽然步调一致地大叫，把原本耷拉着脑袋看起来舒服得几近昏睡过去的大猫惊醒了，它警惕地瞪大了黄澄澄的眼睛，脊背上被Celebrimbor一度抚顺的毛再度连根立起来。而Celebrimbor在片刻的怔愣后，听见Talion以极其怪异的口气感叹着：  
“哇，你脸红个鬼啊。”  
“……”  
Celebrimbor努力挤出一抹微笑，“我解释也没用了，对吧？”  
“不用解释，这是你的自由！我和Talion理解你，如果有什么需要我们帮忙的地方我们一定为你两肋插刀，当然，最好是不用违反校规……”  
Celebrimbor想要一头撞在身后的树上，也许撞完后眼睛一闭一睁眼前这两个家伙就能刷新重置了，或者自己能把之前五分钟发生的事情给忘个精光。但那样他可能要落下接下来整一个星期的课程。Tevildo在他怀里冷漠地注视着一切——这群直立动物将它招来，却又把它冷落在一边。这大概严重伤害了猫咪的尊严。它从Celebrimbor怀里挣脱出去，很快就跑没影了，剩下的猫愣了一阵后很快也陆续追了上去。假如Celebrimbor没看错的话，那只姿态高贵的领头猫临走前短暂地回望了这边，眼神里满是嘲讽。  
·  
这地方真是令人讨厌。  
吵闹，炎热，四处都是白痴和坚持不懈往他毛皮中钻的小虫子。他永远都不会适应以这么低矮的视角观察世界，但这是不得已而为之的，最近他已经吸引很多不必要的注意了，身为人的他可算不上什么广受欢迎的存在。  
他艰难地仰着头，令视线越过茂密的杂草——午饭后他亲眼看见他往这边来了，可在这么多张模糊的脸中哪个又是他呢？他试着晃动耳朵，却根本无法集中精神，这里到处都是高谈阔论的白痴， 令他耳朵充斥着他根本不想了解的事情——比如被Turgon收缴了违禁品的低年级男生咒骂着要“给那个大块头一点颜色看看”；几个赫奇帕奇的学生紧张地讨论着能不能用麻瓜的魔术应付Manwe教授的随堂小测验，因为把他们加起来都没法把一只茶杯变成蛤蟆；一群他所见过最蠢的家伙，互相以对方为靶子合作练习混淆咒，目前正在绞尽脑汁地回忆自己的名字并试图用鸭子叫交流；两个斯莱特林女生，其中一个向朋友哀叹着自己居然没能赶在Celegorm毕业前往他饮料里下迷情剂，另一人则小声地感慨道：“那只黑猫好像平地摔了一跤唉，看，又摔了。”——他后背一凉，赶紧朝反方向跑开了。  
“Talion！”  
他好不容易捕捉到了期待已久的声音，原来他离他不远，只是被一棵树挡住了。可正当他准备跑过去时，两个巨大的黑影一前一后地从草丛里扑了出来。  
说“巨大”，当然是夸张了，因为不论如何那也只是两只……猫而已。前面跳出来那只是深得发褐的橘色，后面逼近的和他一样浑身漆黑。它们都至少是他的两倍大，从这低矮的视角看过去比一双双不时路过的人类小腿还要又压迫力，要说为什么，因为他能感到那种猫科动物身上特有的恶意。  
两只大猫缓步朝他逼近，从容稳健的步态显示出它们才是这里的主人。他蹲伏下来，然后在它们扑上来的那一刻往旁边冲了出去。  
他痛苦地操控着四条腿——这真是太多余了——不让它们绊在一起或是踩着已经完全失控的尾巴，草叶像鞭子一样抽在脸上，令他完全看不清前方，啃了好几口土。两只大猫轻松地紧跟在后面，它们并非追不上他，而是刻意延长了追赶的过程。有时它们会故意跳到前方或是碰一下他的尾巴，玩弄他逐渐崩裂的理智。直到他眼前一黑，闷头撞进了一丛紧实的灌木里。  
他被灌木支撞得眼冒金星，这不是他有意为之的，却似乎恰好救了他一命——另外两只猫挤不进狭窄的树丛里。现在他的脑袋上倒扣着一只鸟窝，他本指望它惊慌出逃的主人能替他引开外头的家伙，但那两只混蛋不知犯了什么毛病依旧死盯着他，绕着树丛踱来踱去，时不时把爪子伸进来吓唬他。  
现在他就像块烧烤叉上的烤肉一样，被灌木枝叉在原地，只有脑袋勉强能移动一下。透过墨绿的缝隙，他恰好能看见他坐在那树下，被两个朋友包围着，大声吵嚷着——他记得他不是喜欢吵闹的性格，但他的口气听起来并不烦躁，甚至可以说是开心的。  
他的膝盖上蹲着一个金灿灿的影子，他想那是，啊，一只猫。这个地方最漂亮最广受欢迎的猫，虽说是个不明来历的杂种。  
另外的两只杂种仍旧锲而不舍地研究着这棵灌木。他不由得有些悲哀地想如果他惨叫的话他会不会像以前那样来救他，然后更悲哀地得出了“不可能”这个答案，猫的声音太渺小了，传不到他耳中去，而如果他用人的声音……也许这场地上所有人都过来了他都不会来吧。  
“……”  
上课的钟声响了，场地上的学生陆续收拾起东西回到了城堡里，等到最后一个人影从的可视范围中消失后，他深吸一口气，站了起来。  
吃了一嘴叶子的两只野猫呆呆地望着这个踏着折断的灌木走出来的人，恶劣的愉悦从黄眼睛里消失了，取而代之的是不知所措的惊愕。它们的猫脑子完全无法理解这毫无预兆的变化，以及这个人为什么要用一根木棍指着它们。  
一道光芒闪过，两只野猫直挺挺地倒在了地上，变得像是木雕般僵硬，只有眼睛还惊恐地瞪着Curufin。Curufin厌恶地皱起眉头，抬脚把挡在面前的黑猫踢到了一边。  
他也要回城堡去了，不过不是上课，而是回到那个只属于他的密室……找一条密道回去，他可不想被任何人看见这幅浑身破破烂烂沾满叶子和鸟粪的样子。  
回去还有事情要做，现在还不是抱怨这种倒霉小事的时候……他在心里喃喃着说服自己，拉起袍子的兜帽尽可能盖住脸，走向通往城堡的另一个方向。  
可愤怒和沮丧还是让他忽视了一个严重的问题——场地上的人并没有走光，还有一个像圣母像一样显眼的家伙就在不远处。  
Finrod瞪着眼睛目送着他离开，好像看着一条巨乌贼从空中飞过。  
·  
Turgon顶着疲惫得发痛的脑袋从图书馆回到宿舍，他的脑子被分成了两部分，一边是算数占卜的数表、魔法史的年表和两百条不同魔咒的应用实例和改进方法，另一边则渴望着温暖的床铺以及把前者通通忘掉。他跨进肖像画后的通道，结果正和一个金色的影子迎面撞到了一块。  
“不许在宿舍里横冲直撞！”他两眼发花地怒吼，“我要罚——”  
“你说得对，Turno！我想过了，我一定要搞清楚发生了什么事，不然我今晚会失眠的！”  
“……啊？”  
等Turgon彻底回过神来的时候，眼前已经没人了。  
·  
Curufin听见身后传来了诡异的咔哒一声。  
本能之下，他的心跳停滞了一拍，然后不由自主地加快起来。但他的理智仍集中在面前的坩埚里，里面翻腾炖煮着的东西，被说成是他的命运也不为过。他为它写了一张足有他的身高那么长、详细到每分钟温度变化的配料单，它悬浮在他的头顶，终于——终于进行到了将近末尾的地方，还剩二十七种配料和五十个步骤，他现在左右两边手各夹着四只试管，嘴里还叼着两只。他必须紧盯着液体里翻滚出的每一个气泡，同时通过皮肤感受着腕表的振动掌握时间，这之间没有一点足够让他转身回头的空当。  
这是最关键的时候，他终于看见那不断变色的液体安定了下来，表面弥漫起蜜糖般金黄的光泽，还差一点，就一点，他下定决心就算是中了钻心咒也要撑过这段时间。再者说，Turkafinwe开开心心了无遗憾地去投奔他憧憬已久的神奇动物研究事业了。现在除了他之外，没有人能找到这间密……  
“嗨？”  
Curufin很努力地克制自己了，但他还是只能惊恐地看着试管从颤抖的指缝间滑脱，并在不允许他做出任何挽救措施的时间内掉落进了坩埚里。美丽的金色液体停滞了片刻后，迅速化为了泥浆般浓稠的灰黑色。  
“……”  
在弥漫着焦臭味的静默中，Curufin转过身来，他的脸色看上去比石刻还要灰暗。  
“我好像，是不是，来的不是时候……”Finrod突然指着Curufin身后大吼，“看你身后！”  
Curufin望向坩埚——泥浆状的物质静滞着，内里发出沉闷的咕噜声——Finrod迅速回头准备夺门而出。还没等他碰到门把手，一道红光便抢先一步贴在他耳边飞过，那扇精致的漆木大门瞬间缩进了光滑的墙壁里。  
“Felagund？”  
Finrod在心底发出一声小小的悲鸣。Curufin的声音很温柔，他从没听过Curufin如此好声好气地对别人说话，但他熟知这个称呼，上一次Curufin这么叫他时差点把他活活掐死。“不，不好意思。我不该闯进来的。”Finrod用余光瞄见了一支正对着他后脖子的魔杖，杖尖如烟花棒般喷着五颜六色的耀眼火花，“但是我不知道你在这里面能否听见敲门声，也不知道你什么时候会出来……唔！”又一道红光闪过，Finrod迅速把探向口袋的手举过了头顶，“抱歉。”  
“为什么你会在这里？”  
“我，我来看望你……呃。”Finrod尽可能紧贴着原本是门的墙壁，转身面向Curufin，“……你的坩埚？”  
和魔杖发出的激烈噼啪声相比，Curufin的语气十分平静，他盯着Finrod忽然扭曲皱缩起来的脸：“看望我的坩埚？”  
“你的坩埚好像有点不对劲。”  
“是吗，原来你还能和一只坩埚产生心灵感应啊。”Curufin举着冒火的魔杖，一步步朝Finrod逼近，“所以我还要感谢你专程来看望它对不对？”  
“不用谢——不是！你在煮什么，它看上去真的很不对劲！”Finrod大吼，“埚里的东西……”  
“你当我和你一样是白痴吗，Felagund？！”  
“……要爆炸了！”  
Finrod的话胃被一声沉闷的轰鸣所淹没，Curufin只觉得眼前忽然暗了下来，他身后的坩埚猛地朝空中喷涌出一大股漆黑的泥浆，头顶精美的吊灯在触碰到它的一刹那就像由奶油堆成的一般融化了。Curufin的脑子还没有反应过来发生了什么，只有本能先行一步驱动了魔法，他的身体在泥浆扑过来的瞬间缩小成了一个点——黑猫娇小的身体穿过了扑面而来的黑雨，有一滴溅到了尾巴尖上，令他发出了间于猫和人之间，格外尖厉的痛叫。  
“Curufinwe飞来！”  
Finrod喊道，黑猫在落下的半途突然拐了个弯，被无形的力量抛向他胸前，他一手揽起黑猫，另一手扬起魔杖在空气中劈下一道巨大的圆弧：“障碍重重！”  
奔涌而来的黑水击打在看不见的墙壁上，被反弹了回去。吊灯熄灭后视线变得十分黯淡，Finrod只能看见黑水在脚边粘稠地流动着，那远远不是一只坩埚能容纳的量。不远处的一些东西，书架、桌子和Curufin堆在角落里用途不明的大箱子，都正软塌塌地缓慢融入黑水之中。似乎只有他脚下的一小块地面和对面的壁炉边是安然无恙的。 “消影无踪，消影无踪……消，消影无踪？”Finrod的魔杖朝着黑水喷出了数道光芒，它们同样像被融化了一般消失在了水中。  
这时Finrod耳边砰地一声炸响，臂弯里一沉，瑟瑟发抖的黑猫变回了瑟瑟发抖的Curufin。一个人的体重对Finrod来说不算什么，但他恐惧地紧抱着Finrod的脑袋，好像那是个救生圈，令Finrod有种脖子要被活活拧断了的错觉。“没事了。”Finrod闷声闷气地说，“放开我好吗？”  
幸好这里只有他们两个人。Finrod没头没脑地想到，如果上学期那只留宿在他被窝里的黑猫也会突然变回来，让早起的Turgon他们发现了的话，他这辈子恐怕就要完蛋了吧。  
Curufin浑身一震，松开了胳膊。他刚刚从混沌中醒来，看上去又像随时都会昏过去，Finrod撇过脸去，不大敢正视那双瞪得浑圆的眼睛：“这些……药水？没法用消失咒去掉，现在该怎么办？”  
“……”Curufin用细若蚊呐的声音说，“放我下来。”  
Finrod照做了，他从头到脚跟都尽量紧贴在墙边，将Curufin的腿放下来。他感觉非常不妙，为了不淌进那不详的黑水中，他们只能紧贴在一起，像是被压进了一只看不见的扁罐头里。Curufin沉重的心跳抵着Finrod的胸口，他仍旧在微微发颤，不知是惊吓尚未退去还是愤怒再度膨胀。他把袍尾塞进裤腰里，贴着Finrod的大腿小心翼翼地蹲了下去。  
Finrod紧盯着Curufin伸出去的魔杖，希望他能施放出什么精彩绝伦的魔法，让自己忽略有张脸正贴在腰边磨蹭的事实——但只见魔杖在Curufin指间倒转过来，手握的杖柄朝前，从魔杖的末端弹出了一个小小的金属方块。  
“啊？”  
Curufin把杖柄插在地上，黑水——不止是地上的，还有附着在四周的——便被迅速吸进了那怪异的小方块之中，几乎是一眨眼的瞬间，围困着他们的沼泽就消失了，只有被腐蚀得焦黑变形的房间能证明它曾经存在过。  
Finrod呆立在原地，任由Curufin推开他，等他终于用“这一切都能用魔法来解释”说服自己后，Curufin已经来到还算干净的壁炉前，瘫在一把幸免于难的扶手椅上了。  
“所以，你为什么会在这里？”  
Curufin低声问道。  
事到如今这还重要吗？但Finrod可不敢这么说，鬼知道为什么事情发展到了这个地步，而且他的理智软弱地承认，进一步惹恼已经气疯了的Curufin于情于理于人身安全都是不利选择。  
“我说了，来看望你。”  
Curufin重复了一句：“看望我。”  
“以前可不怎么能在外头看见你——而且我听Turukano说，他听Iresse说，你最近情况不太好，所以……”  
“你怎么进来的？”  
“猜口令——因为你说过这里以前是你父亲用来制造Silmaril的地方，所以我想了一下，他向这里许的愿可能是……”Finrod觉得这句话放在眼下滑稽的有些不合时宜，“我需要一个该死的白痴Nolofinwe永远都进不来的地方——我在外面试了很久，因为定语比我原先设想的要简单很多。”  
Curufin歪着脑袋，有气无力地冷笑了几声。  
Finrod忽然明白，Curufin不是气疯了，而是已经气过劲了，陷入了一种不论是逃避还是面对现实都很困难的境地。他很久以前也有过类似的体验，那时他的父母出去过结婚纪念旅行。年幼的Aegnor用一个狼牙飞碟毁掉了他的卧室，而他一气之下不知怎地把Aegnor的头发搞成了钢丝球般的样子，试了无数种方法都没能变回去，反而还进一步加固了（说实话，直到现在都没恢复）。那段时间他睁眼是父母回来揍他的日子在逼近，闭眼则是漫山遍野都长着Aegnor哭丧着脸的钢丝球脑袋的噩梦。Finrod感到了每个细胞都在跟这间房子产生排异反应般的不适。  
“Curufinwe，我，我真的很抱歉。”他踏过焦黑的地面，在一米外又好像撞上玻璃般局促地停下了，“除了抱歉我也说不了别的了，但总之就是……抱歉。”  
“……”  
“这里，这些东西，还能恢复吗？”Finrod谨慎地问。  
Curufin摇了摇头，差点让Finrod当场窒息了。但他只是说：“父亲改造过这里，不然早就被他炸掉了。”  
“是吗，那还真是……万幸。”  
“滚吧。”  
Curufin反手指向墙壁，之前陷入墙中的门又浮现了出来。  
Finrod无话可说，像拧了发条的玩具兵一样僵硬地走出去。他好像已经有几个世纪没看见走廊的灯光和对面那幅傻不愣登的挂毯了，这一带总是空无一人，他在身后轻轻将门拉上。就在门缝越来越小，这间密室即将消失并可能永远远离他的生命时，他无法抑制地往里面望了一眼。  
Curufin抱着膝盖蜷缩在扶手椅上，那双银色的眼睛望着无人的角落的时候，既不恶毒也不惊惧，看起来更像一对玻璃珠子。然后他再度化为黑猫，死气沉沉地融入了破败的背景中。  
“Curufinwe。”  
Finrod在扶手椅前蹲下。  
“在这里恢复之前，要不要到我宿舍去住……像上学期那样？”  
黑猫背过身去，把屁股朝向他诚恳的目光。  
“Tyelperinquar拜托我好好照顾你，如果他知道我把你丢在这种地方不管，他会很生气的。”  
“……”  
“要是不否认的话，我就当你答应了。”  
他伸出手，把黑猫轻轻抱起来，Curufin仿佛听天由命了一般安静，仅仅是耸动了一下，在他手掌间蜷了起来。  
“不要告诉他我在你这里。”  
Finrod想了想，说：“好。”


End file.
